Complications
by karensevani
Summary: After Caroline finds out about Klaus and Hayley, she notices how much she truly cares about him. During all the drama going on in Mystic Falls , Rebekah and Stefan are in Vegas having the time of their lives. This takes place after episode 4x16.
1. Chapter 1

Hayley woke up in a place she didn't recognize, she began to panic as she frantically looked at everything around her. She then remembered that she was at Klaus' mansion. She had a huge smile on her face as she remembered the events that occurred just a few hours ago. She noticed that Klaus wasn't there , so she took the opportunity to leave without having the "What happened last night?" conversation.

As Hayley was walking out the door , Rebekah was coming her way. Hayley , feeling confident , she looked at Rebekah and gave her a sarcastic smile. Rebekah quickly appeared right in front of her and she gave a fake smile. "What are you doing here?" Rebekah curiously asked. Hayley was left with no words to explain what had happened between Klaus and her. She just decided to ignore her question and to just keep walking.

Rebekah,without patience, pushed her to the front door , full of anger with the lack of information Hayley had given her. She gave her a fake smile and then asked what had happened.

Hayley felt more than obligated to say what had occurred last night. Then she opened her mouth to speak up, but then she instantly closed it not knowing how to say it. With the original vampire holding her by the neck she had no choice then to say everything.

"Rebekah ….. I...I..." Rebekah feeling more anger with the she-wolf ; she tightened her grip on her neck.

She was losing her temper every second Hayley wouldn't speak,and she kept asking what had she done to his older brother.

" I didn't do anything bad ! Well, at least in my point of view I don't see it that way" Hayley giving Rebekah a smirk . She smiled as she relived every moment that she had with Klaus , but her flashbacks were quickly interrupted by Rebekah.

She lost her temper when she heard nothing from Hayley. Then she had noticed the veins popping out from under her eyes and the fangs coming out. Now Hayley was terrified , but she somehow thought Klaus would come to her rescue, like he had done the last time. Right before she had a chance of draining all of the she-wolf's blood , she began to speak.

" Yesterday , something happened between me and Klaus" Hayley said ashamed of herself. Rebekah calming down , she let her speak.

" I don't know what got into us , we were just talking about how Tyler would never love me and that Caroline would never love Klaus. Then the next thing I knew we were..." Hayley dropped her eyes.

"...then we were... kissing and then... we slept together"

Rebekah with a surprise expression on her face, she abruptly burst-ed out laughing. Hayley thought this was very unusual.

Rebekah calming herself up , was impressed by how low her brother had gone. She then opened her mouth with all the intentions of making Hayley feel bad about herself.

" Wow! Poor girl , you were just used honey." Rebekah having a huge smile that almost covered her whole face. "Nik just used you. He somehow thought that by having sex with you, Caroline would find out some way and she would get extremely jealous. He just couldn't figure out another way for Caroline to really open up to him ,and tell him that she likes him the same way Nik likes her. I know my brother , he wouldn't just sleep with someone else this easy. He never gives up on something he has put his mind to. You were just part of his plan to get Caroline ,... no offense." Rebekah smirked. Hayley somehow not surprised by the comment , still felt like her heart had been ripped out. Rebekah noticed that Hayley had tears and she felt quite satisfied by what she had accomplished.

" But he wont get her, if she doesn't know!" Hayley angrily told Rebekah .Rebekah smirked,

" Oh ..ill make sure she does . I haven't seen my brother this happy since like...Never! I really don't know how Caroline makes him happy but she does and that is what counts. I just want the best for my brother and I know you are nowhere close to that" Rebekah let go of Hayley , and then she spotted more tears in her eyes. Hayley felt horrible, and she just wanted to leave.

"Oh come on , are you seriously crying? You can't be that hurt, I thought you loved Tyler? And besides didn't you tell my brother that you would prefer to die than to be his bitch? Oh and didn't you also release all of his hybrids from his sire bond? In my point of view I believe that Nik should be the one furious, not you" Rebekah told her with an angry tone.

" Yes I did that but I think this is way worst than what I did!" Hayley pushed Rebekah aside and left with anger on her face.

* * *

"Oh honey , you did way worst!" Rebekah yelled at her while she walked away.

Caroline had woken up to a disaster. The Salvatore house looked like a tornado had just passed and she felt bad that Stefan would have to clean this up by himself. So she began to clean up just right before he woke up. But it was too late ,he had just finished cleaning the backyard, when he went inside and saw that Caroline was up.

" Good-morning Care" Stefan said with a warm smile.

" Good-morning Stefan, sorry I overslept , but I promise I will help you on the rest" she said while she began to pick up empty cups from the ground.

" Oh don't worry about that, you have to get ready for school , come on, let's go" Stefan ordered her.

"But I feel bad that you have to clean this by yourself. And besides you have to go to school too." Caroline giving Stefan a concerned look.

"Caroline I've been to school lots of times , and don't worry about me I'll be fine. I won't die if I clean this house alone. Just go take a shower and leave for school" Stefan looked at Caroline.

* * *

"Okay whatever you say father" Caroline teased as she left the room to get ready.

When Caroline arrived to school, she was afraid of hearing that someone had been 'attacked' by an animal today. Elena had gotten out of control since she turned her humanity off ,and she just wanted to help her . While having thoughts about her she thought about what she had told her . She had that phrase stuck in her head 'You should turn it off too , so you won't feel guilty on having all those dirty thoughts about Klaus'' . What if she did have feelings for Klaus? Wait she did , but she wouldn't accept it. She knew she was fighting with herself of how she felt about Klaus. But for now she wanted to forget it and she wanted to put all her attention to the Prom committee. That was her number one priority right now.

She got off her car and she walked towards the school's entrance, when Rebekah had blocked her way.

" Hello Caroline" Rebekah said with a mysterious look.

" What do you want Rebekah?" Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

" Can we talk? Right now or after school? It is really important." Rebekah blurted out.

"Um... no I don't think so , now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class"Caroline said with a fake smile and left.

Rebekah knew she would have to tell Caroline about her brother's affair with the she-wolf but didn't know how if she wouldn't even speak to her.

She then had a great plan which included kidnapping her. It was the best way and the fastest way to tell her. But she was still open with options; she knew that there would be complications. What if Caroline didn't believe her, she needed proof before telling her. She first needed to find a way for Nik to spill what had happened that horrible evening with the slutty she-wolf.

* * *

Rebekah entered Klaus' mansion with her phone recording every single word they said. She knew she would find a way to make him tell. As she approached his art studio, she spotted Klaus painting a familiar face , which pretty much seemed like Caroline. She got distracted by how fascinating his art work was .

"Hello Bekah" Klaus said and Rebekah then remembered why she was there.

"Hey Nik …...I need to know something" Rebekah told him while she played with her hands.

"What do you desire to know baby sister" Klaus answered knowing something bad was coming out of this.

" OK ,no lying Nik , you slept with that slutty she-wolf didn't you?" Rebekah exclaimed annoyed.

"Why, that is interesting Bekah, where did you come up with such a ridiculous accusation?" Klaus knowing it was the truth.

"Well, first of all she was sneaking out at midnight,smart move, and I don't know she... umm... told me everything Nik!" Rebekah said as her face became red.

Klaus was left with no words to say , he just turned around .

" Oh Bekah , I feel so ashamed" Klaus saying it as sincere as he could possibly say.

" Oh cut the crap Nik, I feel so embarrassed to be even called your sister!"With saying that, Rebekah quickly stormed out letting her brother know that she had no intentions to talk it out.

Right when she left she looked at her phone and checked if she had recorded everything , which she had and she felt very successful. She had outsmarted the person who is always one step ahead of you. Then she left anxiously to Caroline's house. She was so excited to see her face expression from the news she was about to give. Rebekah isn't stupid and of course she wasn't born yesterday, she knew Caroline had feelings for Nik, but she just needed a little push to confess it.

* * *

Caroline was sitting at home alone doing her homework. She kept making up scenarios in her head, on how would Klaus react if he knew that she liked him ,even just a little. But the only problem was that she couldn't see Klaus as nothing more than the person who had terrorized her family and friends. But taking that out of the picture she always pictured kissing Klaus. She had once kissed him when he was in Tyler's body and she had to confess , he is a great kisser. She wanted to stop thinking about him but at the same time she wanted to keep daydreaming about her fantasies with him. She suddenly heard a knock which made her come to reality and for no apparent reason she thought it was Klaus. But she was wrong , as her hopes were destroyed within seconds she opened the door knowing that it was Rebekah on the other side.

" I need to have a word with you!" Rebekah told Caroline.

"What do you want Rebekah? I have enough of you at school, and now I have to put up with you at my own home?!" Caroline told Rebekah. She simply ignored what Caroline had just said. She entered and she began to speak.

" OK Caroline I think you won't believe me but I strongly suggest you hear me out." Rebekah almost pleading for her to listen ,Caroline noticed how important this must be and she gave Rebekah her full attention.

" Yesterday night Klaus did something that I know he regrets. It's nothing about Tyler so don't worry ,but he had..." Rebekah feeling a small amount of vomit in her mouth, she continued.

".. he had sex with the slutty she-wolf, Hayley. And I thought you should know because I know that my brother likes you and he was just so upset because you always dissed him..." She suddenly stopped at Caroline's face expression. Caroline couldn't believe it. At first she thought that she didn't care , but the more she thought about it the more she realized that she did care. She was so furious she didn't even know what to do. One part of her wanted to go right up to Klaus and tell him off , but another part of her said that she will show emotions to Klaus. Then people will know that she cares about him and she doesn't, well at least she wants to convince herself to believe that.

" Why are you telling me this? I think you just wasted your time coming here because I don't care. He could have a whole strip club in his mansion and I won't care." Caroline said but inside, it was killing her. She was so hurt by the information she had just received.

"Caroline I know you do care, I saw your face expression right now and I know that face. That face shows that you are hurt, and I noticed that my brother hurt you bad." Rebekah told Caroline with sympathy. Caroline felt awkward because somehow she felt close to Rebekah,

she was being so nice to her in this situation. She just wanted to pour her heart out with her, but if she did, that would mean that she would know that she really does care about Klaus. She just wanted some time to think straight.

" Rebekah ….." Caroline was holding in her emotions.

"I just want to be alone, ….. I have ..um... lots of homework." She gave Rebekah a small grin and Rebekah quickly understood what was going on. She gave her a warm hug and Caroline felt the sudden urge to cry.

* * *

At the moment Rebekah left , Caroline began to cry. She felt heart broken , and she was even surprised that she felt even more heart broken by this then by Tyler being gone. She thought that for once she was the first choice,and that made her feel special, but no, she knew she was wrong. She just got even more furious by thinking that ,and she wanted to let all that anger out.

* * *

She went to her room and she began to knock everything down , she threw her bed across the room , and made a huge hole in the wall, she broke everything that was made of glass, she couldn't handle it. She spotted the drawing that Klaus had given her and she remembered the night at the ball. That brought her memories that she did not want to remember right at that moment. She grabbed the drawing and then she got a lighter. She was about to turn the lighter on when she heard the sound of her doorbell. But she only ignored it , and she turned the lighter on.

Klaus found it unusual for no one to answer the door. He knew someone was there, he could sense them. Then he started smelling smoke ; the only thought that came into his mind was that Caroline was in great danger. He flashed in with vamp speed into Caroline's room. He suddenly stopped with horror. Caroline was about to burn Klaus' drawing that he had given to her.

"Caroline! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Klaus said with his eyes full of anger.

Caroline stopped at the sound of Klaus' voice. She turned to him and she stared at him with hate.

"What? Did you actually think that I liked this?" Caroline remarked.

Klaus was left with no words. He couldn't believe it , he actually thought that Caroline liked him. But the only thing that he did not understand was why ,until now ,did she decide to burn it, and why was she crying so much.

"Just go away Klaus. I don't want to see you right now." Caroline angrily said that getting even more closer to the drawing.

"Come on love are you seriously going to burn it. I gave that to you , its a gift , gifts are meant to be kept." Klaus said with an angry tone.

"Klaus its now my drawing, and I can do whatever I want to do with it." Caroline sassed him.

Klaus flashed in vamp speed and he took the drawing away from Caroline. He couldn't let her burn it, that drawing meant a lot to him, just for the simple fact that Caroline had kept it.

"Hey! That's mine. Give it back Klaus!" Caroline gave him a death stare.

"Oh sweetheart you can't intimidate me" Klaus smirked

"You know what, I really don't care what you do with that drawing. Just leave my house." Caroline pointed at the door. She waited for a few seconds, and she noticed that Klaus had no intentions of leaving.

"Klaus! Leave me alone! Just go! I want to be alone!" Caroline exploded.

But Klaus didn't listen and he stayed.

"What's wrong love? Did someone hurt you ?Why are you so angry? Why are you crying?" Klaus said with a worried face.

When Caroline heard him say that, she wanted to tell him everything, she wanted to make him feel bad, but sadly she couldn't.

"No nothing happened …... I... I just want to be alone" Caroline said while dropping her eyes so she wouldn't have her sight on Klaus. "Please just leave" Caroline pleaded with a hurt expression; until Klaus finally obeyed her.

Just at the sight of him , she got even more angry. She needed to go with Stefan, she knew he would calm her down. That was all she needed... to calm down.

* * *

Klaus was feeling horrible about himself for what he had done. He was sure that Caroline knew what had happened last night with the she-wolf. He infuriated with the thought of Caroline never speaking to him again. He just wanted to forget what had just happened.

He decided to start to hunt for Tyler , since he was furious , he would have a better luck at finding him. But yet he didn't want to leave like this, he wanted to talk to Caroline first even if she wouldn't open up , maybe she would feel better if he himself told her what happened. He turned his car around and went straight to Caroline's house. He approached her house within seconds. He yet couldn't decide how he would give her the news. He knocked a few times before going in , but found that no one was there to answer. He decided to wait out on the front porch until she got back , and that gave him time to think about what he was going to say.

* * *

Rebekah was with Stefan at the time. She wanted to have a chance with him, but she was afraid at his rejection, Stefan was still in love with Elena . She kept staring at him , and she wondered if he would like to go out.

"Hey would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Rebekah asked nervously.

"Um... sure , but what kind of dinner? Dinner dinner or normal dinner?" He turned to look at Rebekah.

"Well I as thinking a fancy restaurant just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, but if you prefer real dinner then I'm ok with that." Rebekah was just happy he said yes , she would agree with anything.

" Well I prefer the fancy restaurant." Stefan said with a worried expression, knowing that he couldn't drink from the vein without losing control.

"Then Pizza Hut it is!" Rebekah let out a laugh.

" Well actually I don't know any place." Rebekah added to their conversation.

" Oh that's ok we will just go out somewhere even if we don't eat." Stefan remarked as he opened the car door for Rebekah. Stefan was still hung up with Elena, but with her humanity off , there was really no chance for them to actually be together again. That's why he was giving Rebekah a chance.

* * *

When Caroline had arrived at the Salvatore house she noticed that no one was there. She felt even more alone ,she had no one to talk to now. She couldn't talk with Bonnie because she had Silas issues going on and Elena , well Elena didn't care. After a few minutes of thinking what to do she just left to go back home and trash some more stuff. She still felt angry at Klaus and still wanted to tell him off, but she knew it was a bad idea. The only thing she needed was to calm down.

As she was walking towards her front porch she spotted Klaus was sitting down waiting for her. She felt more anger then before, but she didn't let it show.

"Sweetheart, I need to have a word with you." Klaus said with the fear of her rejection.

Caroline knew what it was about and she didn't want to talk about it. She just ignored him and she went inside.

"Please Caroline don't make me come in by force, love. I want to have a little chat with you that's all."Klaus smirked and looked at her, but she still ignored him. Which meant that he would enter by force. He opened the door and he moved right in front of Caroline making her stop.

" Come on sweetheart you can't still be mad at me?"

Caroline let out a gasp with the thought of Klaus knowing she was upset because he slept with Hayley. But then she remembered that he was talking about Tyler.

" Well, I am , and I'm not in the mood to talk to you Klaus. It's better if you leave now."Caroline said with a knot on her throat. She was fighting the urge to not cry in front of him.

" Caroline I had sex with Hayley." Klaus just blurted it out, and his mouth fled open with a surprised and worried expression on his face.

Caroline froze at the words that came out of Klaus' mouth. She felt so empty, she just wanted to disappear and to never see his face again. She handled it when Rebekah told her, but when she heard it from Klaus she felt broken. She was amazed at how hurt she was about this. She couldn't fight the urge to cry anymore, and her tears began to fall down like a waterfall.

Klaus was surprised at her reaction, he then knew that she did have feelings for him.

" Caroline, sweetheart are you okay?" Klaus asked just as he gently touched her face.

"Go away" Caroline said it ever so softly and pushed him away. Klaus didn't want to leave in this situation , he wanted to be there with her. But he knew Caroline and he knew that she wouldn't want to talk about it and to not make the things between them worst, he left.

He stayed at the front porch with tears in his eyes. He knew he had hurt her very much. He wanted to take it all back, but he couldn't. As he stayed there he heard Caroline's cry and that mad him go mad. He just wanted to comfort her, to be there for her, but Caroline wouldn't let him. She was so stubborn at these things.

Then he heard things being thrown around the whole house and instead of leaving he went back in and he rushed to hug her to calm her down.

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah left Mystic Falls and they headed towards Vegas. They wanted to try something outrageous, and what was more fantastic then Vegas? On their road trip they notified Klaus and Caroline that they would be gone for some days. They didn't include details, because they wanted to use the famous phrase "Whatever happens in Vegas , Stays in Vegas" when they came back.

During their way over to Vegas, they began to know each other better. Rebekah confessed that she was jealous when she knew that he loved someone other then her. Rebekah only had eyes for Stefan , except for that one time with Matt , but it was over now.

Stefan looked at her and he noticed her beautiful blue eyes were glowing at the brightness of the moon. He had never noticed that carefully because in the 20's he only wanted her for sex. But now he felt something much more than that. He was falling for her smile , her eyes and for that sexy accent. Stefan was awed with the beauty that was right in front of him. He felt like a dumb ass for not noticing it before.

Rebekah, looking out the window, felt the constant stare of Stefan and that made her get chills all through her body. She turned around and she stared at him as well. Stefan then turned to watch the road feeling awkward and Rebekah turned to see outside the window again.

"How long 'til we get there?" Rebekah breaking the awkward tension.

" We are almost there, only 2 more days to go!" Stefan replied teasing her, and Rebekah gave him the death stare.

" No I'm just kidding, we only have to pass this high way and we are there."

Rebekah's face turned from being gloom to excited. She was just amazed on how things were going out between them. She kept gazing at him with her eyes full of excitement.

* * *

Just when Caroline felt the warmth of Klaus all over her body, she wanted to stay there forever. But since she was so stubborn, she pushed him away. She looked at Klaus with hate and disgust.

"Didn't I tell you that I wanted to be alone!?" Caroline's face was turning red at every scream she put off.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she felt the pain inside her consume her little by little. She needed to let all that steam go off.

"Why Klaus!? Why did you have to do this, and with Hayley!" she choked , but she continued.

"First you tell me that you care about me , that you did everything for me ! But now I know it was all filthy lies. Right?! You even have the balls to come here , at my own house, and you tell me with no remorse about what you did with that slut! I can't even explain how I feel right ..." Caroline choked and she began to cry desperately. Klaus saw the hurting and the hate in her eyes. She just couldn't handle it; Klaus clenched his fist to try to not explode in front of her.

Caroline calming herself a little she began to speak again,

" Oh but I haven't told you the best part" Her tears falling out at every breath she took.

" I for once thought that I was someone's first choice, the person that someone would fight for. I began to fall for you ,even though I knew that you were the worst person to fall for...do you know how I felt about myself before I met you?" Caroline said not taking a breath.

"That I was just the second one, always have been and always will be. That I was nothing , that I was not special, but then you came along and you made me feel so special, for once I thought I was someone's first choice. Until now! When you just grabbed my heart and stomped all over it!" She turned around to not face him.

Klaus couldn't believe how much pain he had cost her. He wanted her forgiveness , he couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at him.

"Please, love don't be mad at me I..."

" You what ! You thought I would never find out!? You thought that your "adventure"was going to be a secret?" Caroline rudely interrupted him. Klaus just looked at her trying not to explode, but he couldn't take it , he had to defend himself.

"Well, didn't I , in person, tell you about it!? And besides I don't understand why you are so upset about it if you don't even care about me. It just infuriates me because at first you tell me to take a hint that you have absolutely no feelings for me and you let me know that you hate me with all your heart! But now you are screaming at me for this? I literally don't understand you." Klaus said with anger.

Caroline didn't know what to say anymore. She was left with no words.

Klaus didn't know what to say either , so he left having regrets of ever screaming at her.

Caroline broke down and she began to cry even more. She knew that he really did regret sleeping with Hayley , but she had been hurt too many times and she did not want the same with him. She didn't want to forgive him for this , but she found herself trying to. It was something terrible and she couldn't forget it just like if it didn't happen. Because it did happen and the thought of that devastated her even more.

Rebekah and Stefan were at the hotel suite ready to go out and make the best of the night.

Since they left without luggage , they had to stop to buy clothes for their trip, Rebekah had bought something special for the night.

"Rebekah are you ready?" Stefan called across the room.

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec." Rebekah responded.

When she came out she wore a gorgeous outfit. Her blouse was silk color green that fell from the back. She wore black glittery shorts ,that made her butt look in good shape, and she wore high heels color black that were 7 inches tall. Her eye-shadow made her eyes look huge and glorious. He hair had curls and one curl fell in front of her eyes. She looked perfect and Stefan was amazed.

"Oh Stefan close your mouth before a fly goes in" Rebekah said with a smirk.

She left the room to began their night and Stefan just followed her like a lost puppy.

They entered the fanciest restaurant in Vegas and they grabbed a seat in the middle of the place. Rebekah was the center of attention , mostly for guys. That made Stefan get extremely jealous, he only wanted her for himself, and only him. Stefan couldn't believe how quickly he had fallen for Rebekah. She was truly extraordinary.

The waiter came to their table to get their orders. Stefan noticed the waiter was staring at Rebekah as if she was a painting. He knew he had to do something so that people would know that she was with him.

"Yeah sir, I would like to order." Stefan jealously said.

He just gave a quick glance at the menu and he gave his order.

"Yeah I would like to have the steak, medium rare, and some mashed potatoes." Stefan said getting even more angry. The waiter ignored him and he kept staring at the beauty sitting next to him. He then spotted that Rebekah was staring at the waiter too and that made him lose it.

Stefan grabbed Rebekah by the arm and he turned her to his direction. They were staring at each other and Stefan slowly leaned in to give Rebekah a kiss. She did not move to another direction , she leaned in as well. There lips touched and magic came out. Rebekah finally got what she wanted, she provoked Stefan into that. There kiss was long and passionate. After that, they kept staring at each other as if they were the only two there, when the waiter so rudely interrupted them.

"Excuse me , can I take your order?"

Neither one of them moved, they kept their sight on each other.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not hungry anymore. Are you Rebekah?" Stefan smirked.

"Actually I'm not. We could leave now." Rebekah said with a seductive tone.

They both rushed out of the restaurant and they headed out for the hotel.

Caroline left to the Mystic Grill to drink her sorrows. She had a rough day and she just wanted to relax. When she stepped into the Mystic Grill , she noticed that Hayley was there and for her surprise, Klaus was there with her.

Was he actually going to go out with her , just because she was upset with him? She couldn't believe it , she was just thinking if she should forgive him or not. But in her eyes , she could notice that he wouldn't care anymore. She kept staring at them to try and eavesdrop to their conversation.

Suddenly ,her heart started racing when Klaus turned and looked at her.

Klaus saw her and he felt even more horrible. Now she thinks that he is going out with Hayley.

He stood up and left Hayley talking to herself to speak with Caroline.

Caroline saw him walking towards her, and she didn't know if she should stay and hear his lame excuse, or to leave and just forget about him.

Unfortunately her time of thinking was gone, he had caught up to her.

"Hello love." Klaus gave her a small grin.

"I see that your little adventure , did mean something." Caroline said looking a Hayley's direction.

"This is not what it seems like, love." Klaus said grabbing her chin gently and turning her so that their eyes would meet.

"We were just having a little chat about what happened. I told her that I did not want to see her around here unless she wanted to die." Klaus having a firm look.

"Oh so I guess that should make me feel better?" Caroline sassed and she moved his hand away.

"Well..." Klaus looked deep into her eyes. Caroline felt like melting just seeing his blue eyes, but then she instantly turned around.

"No it does not make me feel better, ok? I don't think that anything you do or say will make me feel better for what you did Klaus!"Caroline confirmed and she left.

But Klaus didn't give up that easy. He went after her and he grabbed her hand then he turned her around . They were very close and her hand was caressing his chest. At his touch ,all of Caroline's body was full goosebumps. They kept gazing at each other , and the only thing that Klaus wanted was to just lean in and kiss her. But he feared her rejection, he had to be completely sure that she wanted the same.

"Caroline, you are the only girl I want , its making me go mad just knowing that you are upset with me! Please just talk to me , give it a try, give us a chance? …. I dare you.."Klaus smirked. Caroline was left with no words, she wanted to give them a chance , but she didn't want to get hurt. That was her fear, and he had already hurt her when they weren't even together.

"Klaus...I.."Caroline looked away.

"I can't do this right now... I'm sorry.." she whispered and left.

Klaus was still standing there , watching his dream girl walk away from him. He hated himself, but he knew he had to keep trying. He wouldn't give up that easy, he always liked a challenge, and well, Caroline was a very big challenge.

Rebekah and Stefan entered their hotel suite kissing very passionate. They took their clothes off in a blink of an eye. Rebekah remembered the day that they had sex , but she noticed that this was more than that, this was making love.

Stefan aggressively pushed her to the bed and he got on top of her, he touched her whole body and he kissed it leaving tracks to where he was. Rebekah moaned his name so loudly that she was sure their neighbors in the hotel heard her. As they both caressed their body's , they kissed passionately to the point in where there lips were dry.

Rebekah felt special, this was her actual first time making love and that it really meant something. She wanted this day to come since the last time she was human. She did have something with one of the five, but she knew that it wasn't true. The vampire hunter was just using her, but what was going on with Stefan and her, was something unexplainable.

Caroline rushed into her home and she realized her house was all trashed. She started to clean the whole house when she saw a shadow in her room. She knew it was Klaus and right now she didn't want to deal with him.

"Klaus just leave me alone, ill talk to you when I can and when I want to ok?!" She said angrily as she walked into her room. She quickly stopped and she let out a big scream, "TYLER!"

She went to him in vamp speed and she hugged him tightly. But she then noticed something was strange with him at the moment to touched him. She didn't feel him hug her back.

"Wait, why did you think I was Klaus?" He said confused.

"Oh that was nothing..." She stated nervous. "But what are you doing here?! Klaus is here in Mystic Falls and he could come here in any minute and kill you!" She told him with a concern look on her face.

.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she asked but she did not hear a response.

"Tyler!? ….." she then remembered that he was not suppose to be there. Klaus was still furious with him and if he came to her house he would kill him.

"Tyler what are you doing here , you are suppose to be half way around the world!? Klaus is here in Mystic Falls he could come here in any minute and kill you!" She gave him a concerned look.

"Care..." He whispered. Caroline waited for him to keep talking , she was afraid of Klaus coming in her house and seeing Tyler there.

"I just came to tell you..." He looked at her with hurt.

"I did something I regret very much, and I thought this is really important for you to know. I don't want someone else to tell you ."

"Tyler you are scaring me, just tell me, everything will be ok." She hugged him

"No Care... it won't" he pushed her away and he turned around.

This made Caroline worry. He had never pushed her away, something was bugging him really bad.

"Caroline I …. when I left I knew that I would never see you again and I was very hurt. I was lonely too, then I ….. met up with Hayley..." He stopped and Caroline angrily turned him around. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Please Tyler don't tell me that you slept with her."

"Care... I'm sorry, I was just lonely and well she was there and she has always been there for me too , like you .." Caroline quickly interrupted him.

"OH don't compare me to that slut! What is wrong with you, ….. what is wrong with her!? What does she have against me !" Caroline put her hands on her head in desperation. She couldn't figure it out , why was she ruining her life . Why did she hate her? She needed to find out.

"I won't have this discussion again Tyler, you have to leave , now!" Her fangs were coming out and the veins under her eyes were popping out.

Tyler was confused , why did she say again?

"Did you just say again?"

"Caroline why did you just say again?!" His voice was growing even louder and with anger.

Caroline let out a big gasp , knowing that she had screwed up in saying that. She turned around and she shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"Don't turn it on me ok ,Tyler ! I'm just so furious I don't even know what I'm saying! I don't want to see you , not now , not later, not even in a thousand years! Do you hear me?!" She turned to look at him. He dropped his eyes in shame and he headed out the whole in the wall, and he left.

Caroline began to cry , but she noticed that she wasn't that hurt like she was when she found out about Klaus and Hayley. She quickly got over it and she decided to go and hunt down that slut. She had some ideas of where she would be but she was sure that she would meet Tyler somewhere so she went outside to check if Tyler was somewhere close.

She spotted him in a black Silverado and he had tears in his eyes. She at first thought that it was because of her , but then she noticed the picture of mayor Lockwood. Then she spotted Hayley coming from the other side of the street , and she was heading towards Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2:Trouble

**A/N :This is the second chapter I really hope you guys like it. And as you can see it is not a one shot.(: And I might put characters that are not in Vampire Diaries anymore, just because I love their character.**

**Thank you all who have been read my fan fiction story. I loved reading all your reviews, and I hope I read some more for this one. And I am truly sorry that I took too long updating, I promise I will try to update a little earlier.**

Caroline kept a low profile to watch what the she-wolf would do, she used her hearing skills to eavesdrop on everything they would say.

Hayley got in the car and in the instant she got in, she passionately planted a kiss on Tyler. She saw that Tyler had no intentions of pushing her way , instead he enjoyed it. Caroline could only hear Hayley's moans and that made her infuriate. She needed to do something to stop that slut.

Caroline with anger , when straight to the car in Hayley's direction, the only thing she thought about was how she was going to kill her. She opened the car door with force , making the windows of the car break, she grabbed Hayley and she threw her to the street. Then she turned to face Tyler when she was completely sure that Hayley was unconscious.

"So...I believe that your hook up with this slut, wasn't just one time!? Huh?" Caroline angrily told Tyler. His eyes were wide opened ; Caroline didn't even let him respond.

"Your head is so full of shit, you know that right? You think you can come to my house and that you can make it all better just because you told me about your little adventure with her!?" She became red with her eyes watery.

"Did you even stop to think that maybe I was devastated for your departure and that I couldn't even have a good time with my friends!? That I was drinking because I was depressed! I only thought that you hooked up with her because you were depressed too, that it was only a one time thing!" She turned around and she looked at the she-wolf that was still out because of the fall. "But yeah, I am always wrong." She uttered disappointed.

"Care...I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?" Tyler stated confused.

"That's why I called her , I needed someone, you understand that right..." He trailed off looking at Hayley.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that, I even thought that you had changed from your jerk ways! You are still the same , I just thought that you really did love me... but now I know the truth." She shook her head in disbelief.

" I was even fighting for you, so that you could come back without danger..." She saw his face of regret. "But I can see that you are doing great far away from me." She gave him a fake smile and she dashed in vamp speed so that Tyler wouldn't go after her.

Tyler felt awful and relieved at the same time. In one way he felt awful because he did not want to end things with Caroline like this. But in another way he felt relieved because he didn't have to make up some lame excuse to break up with her.

In these past few days he had gotten feelings for Hayley and he did not want to be dating Caroline if he had feelings for someone else.

He then turned to see Hayley but he found no one was there. He turned to every direction to check if she was playing with him, but for his luck he didn't find her. He wondered where she had gone.

* * *

Caroline was in the Lockwood cellar and she wasn't alone, she had Hayley handcuffed to the bars. She anxiously sat there waiting for her to wake up. She wanted some answers and if she didn't say them the easy way Caroline had to get the information out of her...the hard way.

Hayley woke up with a painful headache , as she opened her eyes she noticed that she wasn't with Tyler. She tried to move , but failed at the attempt.

"Its no use , you are handcuffed to the bars , the only way you can get out from here is by turning into a werewolf ,and for your luck a full moon has just passed." Caroline informed her.

"What's going on? What are you doing? Where am I?" Hayley asked confused.

"Oh don't worry where you are, and I only have some questions. If you answer them quickly no one will get hurt and you will be set free." Caroline advised.

"Well... what do you want to know?" Hayley responded not afraid at what the questions might be.

" Its just simple questions... Why did you sleep with Klaus? Why did you sleep with Tyler? Did I ever do something to you ? Because if I did , I would love to know." Caroline sarcastically stated.

Hayley let out a laugh. " I think that my sex life , is my business not yours. Ok? And no actually you didn't do nothing to me, why would you think that." She responded confused.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her, " Well I don't know... I think your sex life has something to do with the fact that I think that you hate me!" She exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Then I can't help in that, you can think whatever you want...So can you please release me. I'm tired and hungry." Hayley stated annoyed.

"Oh you want to leave so soon, we are barely getting started." She smirked.

"You can keep me hostage all you want , I won't talk about my sex life with you." She sassed Caroline.

"Well we'll see about that." Caroline got close to Hayley."Tell me why you slept with Klaus?" Caroline tried to compel her.

"Sorry... I can't be compelled." She gave Caroline a fake frown.

"Oh don't worry about me , I'll be fine , trust me. I believe your the one that should be disappointed." She turned around and she grabbed her stuff.

"Oh and why is that?" She calmly asked Caroline.

"Because you are going to stay here until you tell me. Bye ...and sweet dreams." Caroline waved and she rushed out.

* * *

As Rebekah opened her eyes, she noticed that the hotel suite was empty. At first she thought that Stefan had abandoned her , but then the door fled open and she spotted Stefan entering the room with a tray full of blood bags. Her eyes lit up at how generous he was in to bringing her food.

"Good-morning Rebekah" Stefan happily said as he made his way to her lips.

"Good-morning Stefan, and thank you for breakfast."

" No need to thank me. It was my pleasure." Stefan gave Rebekah a warm smile.

While Rebekah was enjoying her delicious breakfast that was brought to her by Stefan, she noticed that he didn't even bother into touching the blood bags. He just sat down to the nearest chair to her and he began to read a book while she ate.

"Um.. Stefan? Aren't you going to eat too?" She offered a bag to him.

"No I'll pass. They are for yourself, I already ate, but thanks for offering." He nervously stated while he gave her a small grin. He did not want for Rebekah to know about his ripper stage , even though he was positive that Klaus had given her that information.

"Oh ok then." Rebekah looked a bit disappointed. She knew that he was lying about it , she could sense it. But since she doesn't want to make a big fuss about it, she would let it go... for now.

* * *

Caroline had managed to sleep through the night, but during the night she woke up once in a while. She felt guilty for leaving Hayley in the Lockwood cellar without water or food. But she knew that if she wanted to get the information out of her , she needed to be tough with her.

She woke up at the sound of her door bell. She noticed that she had fallen asleep in the living room coach, giving the fact that her room was completely trashed. Right before making in appearance near the door, she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror of the living room. She spotted that she had bags under her eyes for the lack of sleep and her hair was a mess. She was still using the same clothing that she was using the day before. She fixed herself a little and then she headed towards the door.

She quickly stopped at the sight of Klaus. She did not want to see him , especially in the mornings when she is tired and when she does not have a good mood.

She opened the door as she let out a sigh. " Ugh... what do you want Klaus? I am seriously not in a good enough mood to tolerate you." She declared in annoyance.

"Well, that's simple to answer. I just came here for your forgiveness, love" He calmly expressed.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not in my to do list. Now if you'll excuse me , I have better things to do , like wash the dishes." Caroline announced sarcastically while closing the door, but she noticed that Klaus had entered her house right before she had the chance to close it all the way.

" Please love, don't make me lose my temper. That is the last thing I want, but I truly want to show you that I genuinely am sorry for making you upset with me." He intensively stared at her. But the only reaction he got out of her was a distressing laugh.

"Seriously? You think that I believe that crap?!" She turned around , but Klaus flashed in front of her , and she noticed his eyes had a firing glare.

"Don't turn your back on me! I come here to express my regretful feelings to you , and you just simply offend me!" He grabbed her shoulders. " You don't know how much I have changed for you,Caroline! I've shown kindness... pity...forgiveness... and it was all because of you! And I can't understand why you still doubt me!" He took his hands off of her.

"I believe you once told me that you knew that I was in love with you..." He trailed off and he took his sight off of her. Then he looked at her again. "You did not doubt my love right in that moment. But why are you not sure about it right now?" He asked as he gazed in to her eyes. He spotted some tears, but then she quickly turned around.

"I don't know Klaus !" She turned to see him with a look of frustration. "Maybe because just simply a day ago you slept with another girl! You never thought that that might be the reason? How am I suppose to believe you and trust you when you did that?!" She exclaimed. "Please answer me , because I want to know!" She waited for him to answer but she had a feeling that he wouldn't.

"Show me how much you say you love me? Show it in a way that I can be completely sure about it." She informed him.

"Caroline... I can fairly say that I have been showing you all the compassion in the world, don't you think? And I just want to get this out of the way, but I believe that you are in no position to actually be angry at me for sleeping with Hayley. One, because you let me know that you have absolutely no feelings for me whatsoever , which I'm beginning to doubt now . And second , I have shown in a thousand ways how much I fancy you, and you always get angry with me. You are the first girl in a thousand years that has caught my eyes, and if you don't believe me , well then ...I can't do much about it. Or can I?" He suggested as he clenched his fist. They were just inches apart , Caroline could feel his warm breath close to her.

Klaus waited for an answer , but he noticed that she had no idea what to say.

"Well, I think that answered my question..." Klaus stated as he stepped back.

"I'll just be on my way then.." He gave her one more glance and then stormed out.

* * *

Caroline was left standing there while she watched the man , who she had just realized that she cares about, leave. She began to think;

_Klaus is right, I am in no position to be pissed off at him for sleeping with Hayley. I was just so proud to even confess that I have feelings for him that I always denied it. In some way I always felt so secure, so protected when I'm with him. I just thought that I had a right to yell at him for it. Wait.. Caroline what are you saying? You can't let Klaus control you. If he so truly said that he loved me , then he wouldn't of even had that horrible adventure with that slut._

_Hayley!_

Caroline remembered that she had left Hayley in the Lockwood cellar, she had to get there before she died of hunger or thirst. She took a quick shower and she got dressed. Then she went to her car to go to Hayley.

* * *

"Where are we going today?" Rebekah asked as she snuggled next to Stefan.

"Um... I don't know, I haven't thought about that." He said as he got up.

"Well, we can go to M&M's world? I know that you love that chocolate. So do you want to go there?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes! I would love that! Then we can go to see the display of the water show!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes it would be a great evening for both of us." He stated that comment very mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Rebekah uttered confused.

"Because it will be our first time out as a couple , and we will be able to hold hands and kiss ." He said leaning close to kiss her. When they got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Stefan said giving her a quick kiss. He opened the door and he found someone on the other side who he did not expect.

"Hello, Stefan."

"Hello.." Stefan said a little confused by the situation.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Uh... yeah of course come in..."

"Stefan who is-" Rebekah stopped and her mouth just fled open. No words came out as she analyzed the person standing in front of her.

* * *

Caroline had arrived to the Lockwood cellar to find that Hayley was gone. She infuriated at the thought that Tyler had found her and they had so happily escaped together. At that moment all she desired was to kill her and to make both of them suffer. But now her opportunity was gone, and she couldn't believe that she felt guilty for leaving her without food or water. She then left with anger not knowing what to do about this incident.

She thought for a moment and she came to the conclusion that she had no where to go. All of her friends were gone and her mom was at work. She then decided to go to the Mystic Grill to cool of. She seriously needed some alcohol in her blood to feel a little relaxed.

Just when she was about to leave she felt something strange, like someone was there near her. She turned around and she found no one there, but when she turned to face the front she saw Hayley there. She had a face of satisfaction, as if she had done something completely wrong, but right for her delirious mind.

Caroline angrily got off her Nissan , and she rushed to Hayley , grasping at her neck.

"Not again with the neck." Hayley stated sarcastically.

"How did you get out?!" Caroline exclaimed at the smile that was showing on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't know how to put it, but um...you are literally stupid." She let out a chuckle and Caroline tightened her grip on her.

Hayley taking big breaths, began to speak. "You...did...not...take...my..phone..."

"How could you possibly call someone if your hands were handcuffed?" Caroline asked confused. Then she realized she needed to let her go to hear her story clearer.

Hayley coughed when she was released and then she continued. "It is pretty interesting actually. See, you left my purse close to my reach, and I used my feet to dump everything. Then, I took my shoes off, and I used my toes to get my phone and to call someone."

"So I imagine you called Tyler? Where is he, if I may ask?" Caroline said rolling her eyes at her.

"Um.. actually you are terribly wrong. I called a friend very close to me." Hayley gave her a smile and then she whistled.

Just when she did that , many men and women came out of nowhere. Caroline then realized that it wasn't just ordinary people, but they were werewolves.

"Very clever, getting your little werewolf friends to protect you. I presume that Tyler didn't want you anymore?" She bitchily said.

"No, I didn't want to call him, I meant to call my friends. Just to let you know, when you mess with one of us …. you mess with all of us." She then stated angrily.

Suddenly, Caroline felt pain in her back and then she noticed someone shot her with a wooden bullet. Then, she saw that all the werewolves came next to her and they grabbed her. Caroline then felt her eyes closing by the minute, and before she knew it, she was out.

* * *

Klaus was at his mansion thinking of more ways to get Caroline to forgive him. It was impossible for him to show more compassion to let her know how much he loves her. It was sickening him acting like this. He needed some kind of distraction for the moment. He was becoming too weak for Caroline's love, and he just couldn't find another possible way for Caroline's attention. She was making him go mad at every time he attempted to find a solution and failed at it.

Then he heard a knock on the door which made him wonder if it was Caroline. But then he found his assumption ridiculous. Why would she come to him, if she was clearly still furious at him.

As he opened the door, he was certainly surprised by the person who was there.

"Brother, long time no see."

"Elijah.." Klaus whispered with a smile that crept along his face. He then moved to give his brother a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again." He stated.

"Oh you knew I would come, don't act so surprised. Where is our baby sister?" Elijah then asked.

"Well, our baby sister, is not that baby anymore, Elijah." Klaus said with a wolfish grin.

"What do you mean, Niklaus?" Elijah asked concerned.

"She took off to Vegas with Stefan."

"Well, that is interesting to know."

"Yes, very. Did you only come back to visit or for business." Klaus then quickly changed subject.

"Niklaus, how could you possibly think I came to see you for business. Your my brother and I came to just simply visit you... Now if we can talk, I believe I have a lot of catching up to do." Elijah informed him.

"Yes indeed, you have missed a lot , brother." Elijah followed Klaus to the living room.

* * *

Caroline woke up suddenly gasping for air. As her eyes opened up she only saw blurry, and in the great distance some men that were standing in front of her. She then noticed that she was handcuffed to bars and that she was in a familiar place.

Just when her sight was perfect, she studied the whole place in where she was in and then detected that it was the Lockwood cellar. She let out small giggle at how stupid Hayley now seemed to her. The Lockwood cellar would be the first place that anyone would look at if someone is missing. Well, at least for the people that know about it.

"She woke up!" Caroline heard a man yell as if he was scared of her.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you see I have a bullet in my back and I am dying! If you don't release me I will kill you!" Caroline exclaimed pretending as if she was angry. She was amused at how terrified that little wolf was of her. She could quickly come with the conclusion that he is a new wolf, considering how he acts. He reminded her of Tyler when he was a new werewolf too.

"AH..I...I..I can't ….. Hayley..."

"Hayley what!? She will kill you?" Caroline interrupted him and she laughed amused at how he was torturing him.

"No... but...uhh... Hey! Guys! She! Is awake!" He yelled a little louder then before.

Then she spotted to older men, that look like they are 25, that came near her.

Right behind them came Hayley, with an excited expression.

"How are you doing?" Hayley sarcastically asked, but did not wait for an answer.

"Oh right , I don't care." She smiled.

"Huh? Did you just say something?" Caroline said and she saw how her smile just faded away.

"Trying to act all tough huh? Well , let's see how this affects you!" Hayley then shot her leg, but she didn't realize that she had only regular bullets.

"OUCH! Pleas stop I'm begging you!" Caroline sarcastically yelled with a grin.

"You think you are very smart making all those stupid comments huh? I suggest you be quiet if you want to come out of here alive." Hayley advised while getting real close to her.

"Do you see that?" Caroline suddenly uttered.

"What?" Hayley asked having a confused expression.

"Do you see that?" Caroline whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hayley then stated more confused.

"The fucks I give!" She then yelled at her , making Hayley infuriate.

"You are so childish!" Hayley stated while storming out of the room, followed by the other older men.

Once again she was left alone and without the terrified boy looking after her. She then felt a vibration on her butt and she realized she had her phone. She shook until her phone was out of her pocket and then she moved so she could answer her phone. With her foot she tapped on the green button on the screen and then found out that it was Klaus on the other line.

"Hello, love."

"Klaus no time for the forgive me speech, I need your help..." She quickly sat on her phone ending the call when she noticed that the two men were coming back again.

* * *

Klaus, frustrated, kept saying Caroline's name and then he noticed that the phone call had ended.

"What is the matter brother? Has something occur to Caroline and her well being?" Elijah asked concerned for his brother's face expression.

"I don't know what is wrong, before she had the chance to explain the phone call ended. She told me she needed my help." Klaus said as anger was filling his face. He couldn't stand the thought of Caroline being in danger. He then grabbed his car keys and he headed out the door.

"Don't worry Niklaus, I will help you find her." Elijah stated walking right behind him.

They both got in the car, but without a clue on where to go. Klaus then took off to Caroline's house to check if it was there where she was in danger. When he arrived at her house he noticed that Tyler was at the front door knocking. Klaus got off his car with a grin , he thought this was all too easy for him.

Tyler suddenly felt someone behind him, as he turned around he was grabbed and thrown on the lawn. When he looked back he saw that it was Klaus who was there, he then asked himself why he was there?

"Tyler you are making this all too easy for me. Is this some kind of peace offering?" Klaus laughed as he knelt down towards Tyler's direction.

"Shut up Klaus ! I am not in a good mood , I think Caroline took Hayley." Tyler blurted out with anger.

"Good for Caroline. Hayley was giving me way too many problems. Now going back to what I have planned for you.." Klaus grabbed him by his neck and he lifted him up.

"Niklaus! Stop this insanity! Aren't we out looking for your significant other?You can deal with this another time, I suggest Caroline's life is in your hands." Elijah rushed to Klaus looking straight at him.

"Don't worry Elijah, this will only take a second." He smiled at him , and then looking back at Tyler.

"You know she will never forgive you if you kill him. You are having hard times with her now and this is just adding one more to the list." Elijah stated making Klaus' smile fade away.

Klaus then let Tyler go and he flashed to his car to continue his search for Caroline. There was nothing more he wanted then to kill Tyler that instant, but Elijah let him know that that would only jeopardize their relationship even more.

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who read it, I'm looking forward your reviews and suggestions. I'm truly sorry if some characters seem OOC , but I thought changing their personality just a little bit would interest you more. Well, just let me know what you thought about it.**

**Who do you think is the one that came to Stefan and Rebekah? Is Hayley really going to torture Caroline? Will Klaus find Caroline on time? What are Elijah's true intentions of coming back? **

**Wait and see...(:**


	3. Chapter 3:What happened?

**A/N: Thank you all again, who keep reading my story. I love reading your reviews, it actually inspires me to keep writing. And the cover picture for my story sucks, so if anyone is so generous to help me with it, I would appreciate it. I am not that good with editing photos. I just wanted a picture for right now. **

**I have an idea for another story I want to make, here it is: So Caroline flies to Paris to get away from her problems of Mystic Falls. In Paris she meets a guy, and they hook up when they are drunk. She thinks she would never see him again. Then her friend Elena calls telling her that she would be married in a couple of weeks. She flies into Mystic Falls and she finds out that the person who she hooked up with was the best man of the groom. She gets really nervous at the sight of him.**

**Huh? So what do you think, boring or not. Any suggestions too will be perfect. I have not started to right this I just want to know if its good for me to start it.**

**Well, now back to the story...**

Caroline waited for Klaus to call again, unfortunately Hayley spotted the phone and she took it away. She wanted to check for any calls, but for her luck the phone's battery had ran out.

Just when she thought that Hayley would leave her alone, she came in one last time before she left for the night.

"Hello, little vampire." She smirked walking in to the cellar.

"What do you want dog?" Caroline hissed.

"I just came to say goodnight, and to give you some food. Not like you, I am nice." She said as she looked through her purse to find the item.

"What?" Caroline asked confused. Right before she had the chance to ask anything else, she noticed that Hayley had taken a plant out of her purse.

"Ah... found it!" She exclaimed excited as she moved closer to Caroline.

"Now, eat!" Hayley screamed as she barged vervain into Caroline's mouth. Hayley started laughing being amused on how much it hurt her.

Caroline spit the plant out with all her strength. Her eyes became red and her veins popped out from under her eyes. Hayley noticed the fangs that came out of Caroline's mouth.

"You Bitch!" Caroline angrily shouted. She struggled to get lose, she wanted to kill her.

"What did you just say?" Hayley asked angry. She then got out a knife out of her purse and she went over to Caroline again.

"Until you are nice to me and you beg for your freedom, I will stop torturing you." Hayley said while making a cut on Caroline's arm. The blood came gushing out, but she healed too quick. She then grabbed a stapler and she roughly stapled her injury so that it would stay opened.

"Argh!" Caroline let out a scream of pain. Hayley felt satisfaction at her tears and screams. Then she did the same to the other arm and the legs.

"Let's see if by tomorrow, you are still alive." Hayley said with a smile. She grabbed a hand full of vervain and she put it all through her body burning her.

"You Bitch, stop!" Caroline pleaded. She thought she could be strong, but this only reminded her of Alaric and what he had done to her too.

"Mmmm... there is something missing... but what is it?" She thought for a moment and then her smile became even more big. Caroline noticed that she got a stake out; Caroline began to worry. In that instant she thought that she might die, and that she still had a billion things to do. Her eyes began to tear up again feeling Hayley come near.

"Don't worry I won't kill you..."She said trying to comfort her. "Not yet anyways..." She began to laugh. "But this is what I am going to do..." She made more cuts in her body, it burned Caroline. Of course it hurt more than a regular knife, since the stake was made out of wood.

"Ah!...Stop!...Please!...It hurts!" Caroline exclaimed while crying.

Hayley rolled her eyes. " Fine you cry baby I'll stop... but I'll be back tomorrow." She left and she picked up her things.

"Good night my friend. I hope you have a wonderful night, sleep tight." Hayley uttered as she left the room laughing.

Caroline swore to herself that when she was let out, she was going to kill her without any regrets. Her only regret would be not seeing her die and suffer.

* * *

"Kol?" Rebekah could only manage to say that.

"Hello, Bekah. It seems as if you saw a ghost little sister. Aren't you going to come and give your handsome brother a hug?" Kol stated opening his arms.

Rebekah smiled and went to hug her brother. "What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked stepping back.

"The real question is what are_ you_ doing here? I came to have a little fun; some distraction from all the cure talk." Kol said while walking towards the balcony.

"I came here with Stefan, we also wanted to escape." She smiled as she felt Stefan hug her from the back. She turned around and she gave him a soft kiss.

"Hey, can you stop that before I puke?" Kol declared putting his hand over his mouth.

"Oh don't act so innocent brother. You do a lot worse." Rebekah stated at Kol's reaction.

He gave her a mocking face expression and he covered himself when he saw that Rebekah grabbed a pillow to throw it at him.

"Ouch!? What's the matter with you? You are a crazy women!" Kol exclaimed as he felt Rebekah's shoes on his back.

"Kol!? How did you even know that we were here?!" Stefan asked to stop the commotion going on.

"That is pretty simple Stefan.." Kol said while giving a wolfish smile. "Yesterday two love birds came to this hotel kissing very passionate and well, lets just say that they did not let anyone have a good night sleep." He stated teasingly.

"Get out Kol!" Rebekah screamed at her brother's comment giving him a death stare.

"Uh... no I think I'll stay. I would rather spend sometime with you guys then with the slut that is in my bed." He uttered while laying down on the bed and turning the T.V. on.

"Oh my gosh! It is impossible with you! Don't you see we want to be alone? You are such a douche!" Rebekah exclaimed as she threatened him with stares. Kol chuckled at Rebekah's words.

"Trust me,little sister, no one wants you and your mate to be alone again." He sated while channel surfing.

"Come on Rebekah, lets just go, we have better things to do." Stefan whispered to Rebekah.

She nodded and she grabbed her bag.

"If I may ask, where are you two going?" Kol asked now gazing a Stefan and Rebekah. She turned around and she gave him a fake smile.

"Well, some place you are certainly not in, that's for sure." Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance and they dashed out of there before Kol followed them.

"Man, they are the douche bags not me..." Kol talked to himself , a little hurt by his sister's actions.

* * *

Klaus was nervous, he had been searching for Caroline and he had no luck in finding her. He wondered if she just pranked him in saying she needed help. Now that he remembers, her voice was not agitated or nervous when he called, and she quickly answered the phone. So how could she need help... Klaus was now over thinking the situation.

He began to feel like a fool, for always falling for her traps. He suddenly became very angry with her , he did not know what to do about this. He knew that Caroline was always his distraction, but it felt odd since no one was actually in Mystic Falls. His mind was flowing with lots of problems and he felt stressed. He then thought, Should I keep the search for Caroline or should I just simply stop? If he had to make these kinds of decisions right now, he might need some liquor in his system.

He left to his art studio and he poured himself some scotch. Just when he was about to drink he felt the presence of someone from behind.

"Nice to see you again..." His face had a frown at the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to find that Hayley was leaning against the door frame.

"Well, to what do I owe this awful surprise?" Klaus remarked and then he drank his beverage in one gulp. Hayley walked towards him, putting an arm around his neck.

"Klaus don't say those hurtful words. Don't you remember what we did just a few days ago." Hayley seductively said while rubbing his arm.

He snatch her arm away and he looked at her with disgust. "Hayley , you want to die, I presume?" Klaus uttered angry.

"You know why I'm here...I came for seconds..." She said staring at his lips and then at his eyes. She leaned in towards him and she softly pressed her lips with his. She backed away looking at him with a wolfish smile. He could only think that Caroline was off some place and that he was hurt by her. He felt alone in that moment he wasn't thinking straight and before he knew it, he had pushed her back against him with force and he kissed her rough.

He pushed her against the wall kissing her from her lips to the neck and back to her lips. He could only hear her moan of pleasure. Klaus took her clothes off and then they headed towards the living room, never breaking apart.

* * *

Elijah was still out looking for poor Caroline. He knew that if he found her that Klaus will once again have happiness in his life. Caroline brought the best out of Klaus , he was always a better person around her, well, at least he tries to be.

He then noticed that he was not in town anymore, he was off into the woods. He thought to himself, if he was someone that had someone hostage where would he hide them? Then the light bulb inside of his head started to function again, "of course the Lockwood cellar..." He said to himself and he rapidly went straight towards there.

He was not that familiar with the places there, so he looked for the place for some time that appeared to him like hours. He stopped his car and he carefully waited to see or hear if someone was there. He saw no sign of any person there and then he got of his car and he headed towards the cellar.

Caroline felt like she was dying, but this time it was even more painful. She felt dizzy and her eyesight was not that good anymore. All she could think about was if she was going to be able to live through this. Her only hope was that Klaus would find her on time and that he would safe her from this awful nightmare she was living in. She wanted to see him, even though she was mad at him she knew he was fighting hard for her forgiveness.

A noise that came from outside brought her out of her thoughts. She feared that it was Hayley because she was sure that this time she was going to die. Just when she sensed someone in the room she looked up and she was surprised by the person standing in front of her.

"Elijah?" Caroline weakly said with a disappointed face, thinking that it would be Klaus there saving her.

"Its ok, I am here now, I am going to help you, don't worry your safe." Those words suddenly reminded her of how Klaus had saved her from Alaric. She wondered why it wasn't him who came to her rescue? She wanted to ask Elijah where he was but she found it was a bad idea right now.

Elijah, with his strength, went to Caroline and he set her free. "This is going to hurt, just stay strong." He apologetically said and then he took the staples out. She groaned at the pain, but she quickly found herself feeling better.

Elijah noticed that she looked way too weak and that she lost too much blood, even for a vampire. He pulled her up so that she could be seated and then she offered her his wrist. She needed some blood in her system so that she could heal. The vervain around her body left awful marks. He could only hope that she would quickly heal with his blood. She gladly accepted it and she drank from him like if she hadn't eaten for a year.

She look much better then before, her arms were healed , and the burnt marks that the vervain had caused, were healed too. But she still looked weak and he was pretty sure that she still felt weak.

"Are you ok to walk?" Elijah asked while pulling her up. She nodded, but as she began to walk she stumbled a little and she grabbed Elijah's hands for support. He picked her up and he headed towards his car, placing her in the co-pilot seat and putting her seat belt on.

She looked at him with her face expression of relief. "Thank you." She could only manage to say. She couldn't imagine what might have happened tomorrow if he hadn't found her.

He looked at her also "It was my pleasure, Caroline. No need to thank me." He gave her a warm smile and he asked concerned "Who did this to you.. If I may ask?"

She turned to face him and she let out her words with anger. "That slut that has ruined my life...Hayley!"

"Do you know why she did this?" Elijah asked fearing that he was interfering too much.

"Well, it might have been because I held her hostage as well. But I never tortured her like she did." She said as her eyes became watery on having flashbacks of the night.

"Its ok Caroline." Elijah stated while giving her a hug. "I know you had your reasons for doing what you did, you don't have to get into detail." He stepped back and then he went to the other side to the drivers seat.

Caroline was so grateful for what Elijah did for her, that she did not know how to repay him. She was forever in debt with him, you can easily say that he saved her life.

* * *

"Should I take you to your home, or do you prefer to come with me?" He asked while driving.

"If its ok, I would like to go with you tonight, my mom is not at home and I don't feel like staying alone tonight." She said nervously. Inside she wanted to go with Elijah to see Klaus, she wanted to ask him why it was his brother that saved her and not him. Considering the fact that he wanted her forgiveness, he was not making any good impressions so far.

"Very well. You should find our home very pleasant. Make it seem as if it is yours." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Elijah. And I don't just mean it for not leaving me alone tonight, but for also rescuing me. There is no doubt that I was about to die, and you saved my life. I will forever be in debt with you." She stated.

"Just seeing you save is enough Caroline. I don't know if you remember , but I once made a deal with Elena that I would protect her friends and family. And even though she thinks that the deal is off, I still keep my word." He said while taking a quick glance at Caroline who was already in tears.

"You are too kind Elijah, I could have never guessed that you were related to Klaus." Caroline said wiping away her tears.

"Well, each one of us have different personalities, and even though you may think Niklaus is an awful man , he is actually nice once you get to know him." He smiled at his own comment. He knew that Klaus was a good man, but Caroline made him a better one. She only had to give him a chance to know his better side.

With in seconds they arrived at Klaus' mansion. She carefully got out of the car and she stayed outside for a little while to catch some air. Elijah stayed with her too, he noticed that the night was beautiful, the sky was full of stars. They both looked up with awe.

"How can you imagine this night so beautiful, when so many bad things happened." Elijah said still gawking at the stars.

"Well, I believe that the night turned beautiful once you saved me. And thank you again." Caroline repeated her thoughts over and over again.

Klaus was now laying next to Hayley in the living room floor. He wondered why did he do this again. He was stupid enough to do it one time and now he was an ass-whole for doing it again. He thought to himself, Caroline can't know about this or else she would never forgive him. In the last past days he did not have any luck with her, she was so stubborn. What he just did could screw everything he has built. Even if its a small chance with her, it was better then nothing. He turned to look at the ground and saw the girl who he had sex with and she caused him problems. And now he repeated it just to cause even more problems. Maybe he did this because he felt frustrated on not knowing something about Caroline. He wanted to know if she was at least save, away from harm, that was his only wish.

He then went towards his coffee table and he got out his sketch pad. When he opened it the first thing he saw was Caroline's beautiful face. She is so full of light and her beauty is so breath taking he couldn't even look at her face for more than 5 seconds without feeling guilt run all over his body.

The front door opened and it brought Klaus out of his thoughts. He quickly got up and he only put his jeans on , so that his brother would feel a little less uncomfortable once he passes. Just when he caught sight of Elijah he went to get some liquor.

"Hello brot..." Klaus stopped with horror. He spotted Caroline right behind Elijah. He dropped the glass he held in his hand.

Caroline felt like dying in that instant. She couldn't believe what her eyes was capturing at the moment. She moved closer to the living room to make sure that what she was seeing was true. Elijah had a shocked expression, he did not think this would happen without his presence. He thought that Klaus was truly in love with Caroline , and he even took more time in to looking for her just to see him happy. But he knew he was mistaken because instead of looking for Caroline himself he was here messing around with a women.

Just when he got a glimpse of her, Elijah then came to the conclusion that it was Hayley who was sleeping on the ground. He looked to see Caroline, he could only imagine how she must be feeling right now. For a moment the room was so quiet that you could even hear the heart beat of a new born baby all the way from the hospital.

Finally Elijah decided to speak up when he heard Caroline.

"A mistake, huh? If you could take it back you would, you said. You never meant those words right?!" Caroline angrily snapped at him. Her eyes were on fire, burning through Klaus.

"Caro..." Caroline interrupted him.

"I am not finished Klaus! You lied to me! Do you think I'm a fool? Did you think that I would go out with you and that you could still have some 'fun' time with this slut!?" Caroline was holding back her tears. Klaus clenched his fist, not knowing how to explain what happened. He was not innocent, anything he said would just go against him.

"Do you even know what She did to me?!" Not taking a breath she continued.

"She handcuffed me to bars, she shot my leg, made me eat vervain, then she cut my arms and legs and she stapled them open so that they would not heal. I was bleeding nonstop and I almost died! OH! And lets not forget that she filled my whole body with vervain , burning off almost all my skin!" She yelled so hard that everyone could hear her. Klaus' jaw just twitched at his anger. He couldn't believe that he had just slept with the women that almost killed Caroline. He was such a jerk, he should of kept searching for her.

Hayley then opened her eyes and she saw that Caroline was there and also Elijah. She quickly got up with the blankets covering her, and then she noticed what was happening. Caroline was mad at Klaus for sleeping with her, and for just thinking that a smile crept on her face.

"So what I miss?" She asked happy. Caroline got a sight of her and before she even moved close to her, Elijah had grabbed her form the back. She struggled to get away from him, she wanted to tear that Bitch apart. She wanted to see her suffer. But it was no use, she could never fight with an original, they are way too strong for her to handle. She simply stopped and her eyes just shot daggers to Hayley.

"So I see that you have escaped my paradise." Hayley stated sarcastically, pleased with herself.

"Gosh Hayley you are such a slut! Can't you like die already? No one would miss you, I can guarantee that... well, except for your lovers." Caroline said with a fake smile. Looking at Klaus' direction.

"For your information I am not a slut! Ok!..." She stated. "I'm just wanted, not like you. And sweety, you got it all mixed up, its actually the other way around. If you die, no one would care." She smirked getting close to Klaus. Those words stung Caroline, it felt like she had been stabbed right through her heart. She then realized that she was right.

"If I am not wanted then why was Klaus and Tyler begging me to forgive them?" Caroline remarked.

"They just had a guilty conscious, that's all Blondie. Just accept it, you are not wanted and you will never be. Your just second choice, don't you get it. Stop trying to be someone , no one wants you!" Hayley said frustrated. Caroline couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Elijah quickly turned her around and he gave her a hug. Klaus noticed his brother's actions and his jealousy became to rise up. Only by looking at his face you can notice that he was burning from anger. Elijah then looked at Hayley who was now too close to Klaus.

"Shut up you abominable twat!" Elijah said with anger and he was still comforting her. Caroline stepped back wiping her tears away and then she slowly turned to face Hayley.

"No Elijah, you don't have to. I know I am no good, I just wanted for someone to say it to me." She sadly said while she dropped her eyes.

"Don't say that love." Caroline heard Klaus say that and she only thought, what a hypocrite.

"Don't say what you don't mean Klaus! It is true, I don't have anyone anymore, Bonnie has Silas issues and I can't be near her. Tyler left me for this piece of crap, it seems as if my mom doesn't want to see me anymore too. She got extra hours at her job, and Elena switched off her emotions." Caroline said seeming depressed. She looked at Klaus and their eyes met, for the first time in that night she felt safe and warm, but she knew he was just the same as always, a terrible person. She quickly took her sight off him and she placed it on Hayley as she began to speak.

"Boo hoo, the poor girl is not loved, too bad for you. And you know what ,Klaus is so good in bed, man I want more." Hayley stated while looking at Klaus in a flirtatious manner. She ran her hands through his hair and Caroline couldn't take another minute seeing this anymore.

"If you haven't noticed... I don't fucken care!" Caroline then stormed out bursting in to tears. She wanted to get out of this town in that instant. She remembered that Rebekah and Stefan were at Vegas, and she thought to herself that it would be better if she left and went with them.

Klaus wanted to run right behind her but Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus, there is no way you will ever get something accomplished, when you are this mad. First, cool off and then you may speak to Caroline." He calmly told him. Klaus took Elijah's hand off of him.

"What? So now you are in love with her?! You don't tell me what to do Elijah, I will make my own decisions in the manner I want!" He exclaimed, but as always Elijah calmed him down.

"Niklaus, with your temper right now, you may cause a scene, or way worse, lose Caroline for ever. You never think straight like this, and you will hate yourself forever if you do something stupid tonight." Elijah said while staring deep into his eyes. What he did not know was that he already hated himself for making a stupid mistake. He never wanted this, love made him so weak he hated it.

* * *

After a while sitting down Elijah stood up and he began to talk.

"Niklaus do you realize that you have just ruined all of your chances at being happy?" Elijah spoke not caring that Hayley was there.

"I don't care about her anymore, Elijah. She was causing me too much stress." Klaus uttered, but inside he still cared about her, and now he knew she will never be his.

"Now which one of you gentlemen, would have the pleasure to take me home?" Hayley interrupted while dressing up.

"You can have the pleasure of walking." Elijah remarked angrily. Then he turned back at his brother.

"Gosh, you guys are really tense, you should relax." She teasingly said. Klaus did not have patience at that moment, so he went straight to her and he grabbed her tightly by the shoulders.

"If you still want to live to see tomorrow , I suggest you leave now." Klaus stated.

"Its fine by me. Good night boys." She said as she walked out the door. Klaus then went and he got the whole bottle of scotch. While drinking it he walked towards his brother and then he sat down next to him. They both stared at the fire for a moment and then he turned to see Elijah as he began to speak.

"Now Niklaus I know that you were lying to me right now when you had the courage to say you don't care about Caroline."

"I wasn't lying Elijah. What is the point of caring about her if she does not wish to forgive me any time soon? I have now just realized how poor I have acted with her. I should of have treated her better, with respect. Now its over..." He uttered while turning back to the fireplace and he stared deep into it.

" I think the better answer is that you care but you fear her rejection over and over again."

"Elijah I do not have the mood to talk about this right now, if you could excuse me..." He stood up and he began to walk out of the room, but then stopped at Elijah's voice. Not turning to see him he only listened.

"Niklaus, I will just inform you that you still have hope. I studied Caroline real close and I noticed that she cares about you too. When I found her I saw the look of disappointment to find that it was only me who went for her rescue. If you truly want her forgiveness, brother, you have to earn it." Elijah said and then he left to give Klaus his time to think.

If Elijah was correct then he had to keep fighting for her even if he gets rejected a billion times. The chances are that one of those billion times she will forgive him and he will have her. That was all he wanted in life right now... her.

* * *

Caroline arrived at her home slamming doors and breaking glass. She then went to her closet and she took out a suitcase and she began to fill it up with her clothes. She had had enough staying in Mystic Falls and always having problems. She wanted to rest from all the drama, so she decided to go and surprise Stefan and Rebekah at Vegas. They both had given them the place and room number in where they were staying for any emergency, and well this was an emergency for her.

She got out a paper and a pen from her drawer and she began to write. After she finished writing she folded it and she signed it, _with love your daughter, Caroline_. She left the letter on the entrance desk and then she headed out , straight to the airport. She wanted to leave this place as fast as she could even if she had to walk to another airport.

Using her vamp speed , she arrived at the airport quickly. She compelled the people to let her pass fast and since she had no money on her, she compelled a first class ticket to Vegas. For her luck the next flight would be in 10 minutes, she felt relieved. She then scurried pass the security checks and she entered the plane. She sat down next to the window seat, so that she could see the beautiful view. She only thought that within 4 hours she would be at Las Vegas partying with her best friend and with Rebekah.

Just when she was feeling comfortable a guy sits next to her and he begins to harass her. Little did he know that she was a very strong girl that she could beat his ass quickly. Caroline turned to face the guy and with disgust she began to speak.

"Um.. Excuse me? What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Well, I am just sitting next to a beautiful girl with a smokin body!" He said as he watched her carefully from head to toe and back again.

"Yeah umm... I don't think so, tough guy. If you don't want problems , I suggest you leave now!" Caroline said but she was quickly surprised by a kiss. He had crossed the line and Caroline warned him, but he did not listen. She grabbed him from his neck and she pulled him away. Her eyes turned red and her veins were popping out as well as her fangs.

"See this is what happens to naughty boys that don't listen to me." She smirked and the she began to drink from his neck. Leaving him with just a small amount to survive. She pulled away and then she stared into his eyes.

"Nothing happened, you just fell and you lost a lot of blood." Caroline said compelling him to forget what had just happened.

Then the guy, with a blank face, repeated her words. And then he left leaving Caroline with a full stomach and without a partner seating next to her. She smiled satisfied and then she leaned back , closing her eyes to sleep all the way through. She was too excited ,that the trip would take forever for her.

* * *

The next morning Klaus woke up and he quickly got dressed to go to Caroline's house. He was still upset , but he was better than yesterday, that's for sure. He was about to close the front door behind him when he heard Elijah's voice.

"Where are you headed to this morning, Niklaus?" Elijah asked catching up to him at the front door. Klaus turned around with an annoyed face expression.

"Non of your business, brother. Now if you'll excuse me..." Klaus said and then he left not saying another word. Of course, Elijah knew that he was off to Caroline's house, but he just wanted to clarify it.

Klaus arrived at Caroline's home and he gently knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before knocking again. His frustration got a hold of him and he barged in as if it was his house. He quickly searched for Caroline and the only thing he found was an empty closet with a trashed up room. He wondered where she had taken off, he just hoped that she didn't do something stupid , like killing herself. And then he started to panic, what if she did do it? He would never forgive himself, he would rather die then feel the pain.

He left Caroline's room and he was about to leave when he spotted a letter suggesting it was for Liz. He quickly opened it to find out what had happened to Caroline, to make sure that she was still alive. And the letter said:

_Dear mom,_

_I am just informing you that I am going to Vegas for a couple of weeks. Don't worry I will be ok, I will find Stefan there. The reason I wanted to escape for a little while was because I have way too many problems to deal with here. I hope you understand and that you don't freak out. I won't give you any number because then you will call me everyday and I seriously want to enjoy my vacation._

_With lots of Love,_

_Your daughter, Caroline_

Klaus left the letter how it was left by Caroline. And then he headed towards his SUV.

"Well , I think I am going to Vegas." He told himself while turning on the engine. He wanted to show Caroline that he was a fool for her and he wanted to spend his life with her. He wanted to win her heart , even though he doubt it would be possible.

**So? What do you think? Please give me your reviews, I would really appreciate it. You guys are awesome! Just saying... Love you guys!**

**Answer what you think:**

**Will Caroline give into Klaus' charms?**

**Will she finally get to kill Hayley?**

**What would happen in Vegas?**

**Is Elijah going as well?**


	4. Chapter 4:Parties & forgetting?

**A/N: The reviews were outstanding, I was amazed by your comments. Thank you for all your suggestions, I did consider them. I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

Caroline hand landed in Vegas just a few hours ago. She first went to eat something and then she left to the hotel Stefan and Rebekah were in. She entered the lobby and a bell hop quickly grabbed her stuff to attend her. She went straight to the front desk where she was greeted so friendly.

"Good evening." The person behind the counter said. She gave him a smile.

"Good evening to you too. Um... would you happen to know which room Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson are in?" She nicely asked the lovely man.

"Sure just give me a second and I'll tell you which room." He told her before he looked at his computer and he began to type.

"Would you like to get a room for yourself, ma'am?" He asked glancing up to look at her. Caroline wondered if she should have her own room. She was going to party and have a good time in Vegas, maybe she will find someone to her liking. And Rebekah and Stefan would like to stay alone too.

"Yes, I would love one. How much?" Caroline asked putting her hand in her purse as if she was going to get something out.

"Well, the premium suite would cost $600 a night, and the master suite would be $1,000. Which one would you prefer, Miss...?"

"Caroline Forbes." She quickly told him. She thought to herself, man this hotel is expensive , what were Rebekah and Stefan thinking? After thinking for a while, she made her decision.

"Yeah I would like the master suite" She nicely said before staring deep into his eyes.

"You will give me the key room and you will put that I already paid for a week." She compelled the guy. The man repeated what she said and then he began to type again at the computer.

"Mr. Salvatore and are staying at room 564 at the 5th floor. Your room is 578 also in the 5th floor." He said while handing her the keys to her new room.

"Thank you very much." Caroline said while receiving the keys in her hand.

"Have a nice stay at our hotel and treat it as if its your home. You may call room service for any complaint and we will serve you too your likings." He stated with a big smile before turning back to his computer.

Caroline happily walked to the elevator door and she pressed the number 5 button. It was so elegant and beautiful. She knew that this hotel was picked by Stefan, she knew him too well to know his likes and dislikes. As she waited to arrive to the 5th floor she fixed herself in the elevator mirror. She wanted to look good tonight because she was sure she was going to a club at the moment she settles in.

The elevator door stopped and she arrived to her floor. She walked slowly to see carefully where Stefan and Rebekah's room was. She then spotted it and she moved quickly and knocked on the door desperately full of joy. When the door opened , it was not the person she was looking for.

"Kol? What are you doing here? Isn't this Rebekah's and Stefan's suite?" She asked confused. He smirked and motioned his hands to indicate that she could enter. She moved in and she dropped her bags at the entrance while taking a look at the place. It was huge, it almost looked like an apartment, but she would have to say, it was better. The bed was also huge and it looked so comfortable. There was a flat screen plasma in front of the bed and some sofas next to the bed. Moving more in, she spotted two doors and she dashed to open them. She let her mouth open with awe; right in front of her , she was seeing Vegas at night. It looked so beautiful to her. She had never really been out of her little town, and this was extraordinary.

She moved back in and she helped her self to a glass of scotch. And then she sat down facing Kol.

"So you haven't answered me?" She said while drinking.

"Well, I would have to ask the same about you? I am just here to have fun, get out , live life,... and you?" Kol asked while he poured himself another glass of Bourbon.

"Don't want to talk about it, just want to have fun and forget everything of Mystic Falls." She uttered annoyed. Kol then made a puzzled face.

"What made you get all cranky? Did my brother bother you too much?" He asked teasingly.

"Its nothing, and if you can, please don't mention your brother. I am not in a mood to hear about him." Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh so it is something about him, do tell." Kol said sitting next to her with an amusing smile.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about him, and especially with you!" Caroline said face to face from Kol. They both stared into each others eyes for a moment. Caroline then realized what this was leading to and she turned to face the T.V. If she was hooking up with someone tonight, it certainly wasn't Kol.

Caroline let out a sigh before she began to speak.

"Your brother is an idiot, I hate him!" She suddenly blurted out. Kol was surprised by her confession.

"Slow down little vampire, hate is a very strong word. I prefer the term, strongly dislike. And if I may ask, what did he do, for you to consider him as an idiot and for you to strongly dislike him." He said. Caroline then turned and faced Kol while chuckling. It was funny how he put the word hate into simpler and non cruel words.

"Well, for starters he slept with a slut, her name is Hayley." She stated with an angry tone at the mentioning of her name.

"And..?" Kol asked confused. She then realized that he did not know that she had already shown a little that she cares about Klaus, and that what he did made her go mad.

"Oh right you don't know... Well you have missed a lot." Caroline told him.

"And you wouldn't happen to mind on filling me in?" He asked and she quickly nodded.

"Ok so the reason I am mad with him for sleeping with that slut, is because I truly care for Klaus. I hadn't realized that until I first found out about them two." She said, her voice sounding a little disappointed.

"Caroline, are you sure? I mean , …..Klaus? Really?" He told Caroline teasingly. Then when he got a glimpse of her eyes, he noticed they were watery.

"Yes Kol, make fun of me for liking Klaus. But I don't know what to do. After I found out ,he tried to talk me into forgiving him. And he also tried to kiss me but he failed. I wouldn't just forgive him that easy, right? I mean was I too harsh on him?" Caroline wiped away the tears she was holding in.

"You are doing the right thing Caroline. Make him grovel, I would definitely pay to see that." Kol said and Caroline laughed at his comment.

"But wait there is more to the story... Hayley held me hostage and she tortured me, I can easily say I almost died, and for real this time! But luckily for me.."

"Klaus found you and now you forgave him." Kol interrupted Caroline.

"No, Elijah rescued me." Caroline stated then she continued. " And while Elijah was helping me, guess what your idiot brother was doing?" She calmly said with anger.

"Was he killing?" Kol answered.

"No, he was sleeping with that slut again! He told me that it was a mistake the first time and then he went and did it again." She began to tear up again. Kol went to her and he hugged her.

"Klaus, is a huge arse for doing that to you. You really don't deserve this, and if he wants your forgiveness, well, he is going in for a big challenge." Kol told Caroline making her smile.

"Thank you Kol, you are actually not that bad." She commented. Kol smirked at her, "Yeah, I know.." He stated so full of himself.

"SO where is Rebekah and Stefan?" She asked changing the subject.

"They went to a club and they won't be coming any time soon, why? did you want to see them?" Kol asked her.

"Gee, I don't know, it might explain why I'm at there hotel suite." Caroline told him while rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah thats right." He chuckled. "Did you have any plans tonight?" He then asked looking at her.

"Well, I did want to go to a club with them , but it looks like they are not here, so I would just go to my room and watch some movies." She said while grabbing her stuff.

"If you want to, I can take you out to a club, you may not know this, but um... I love to party." He stated while making a wolfish smile. Caroline giggled and then she nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great, let me just go to my room and leave my stuff." She headed towards the door when she felt less weight behind her. She turned around and she noticed that Kol, grabbed her stuff.

"I will help you to your room." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thank you Kol, I didn't picture you being the gentlemen of any kind."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me Caroline." He said satisfied with himself. Then she turned to the door and opened it. She suddenly stopped at the sight of Klaus.

"Hello love. I imagined you'd be here." Klaus said while watching the face of terror that crept on Caroline's beautiful face.

"Hello, brother." Kol said going in front of Caroline.

"Hello Kol. Nice seeing you in good use." He replied glancing at the suite case he was carrying.

"Come on Kol, lets just go before he ruins my night." Caroline uttered while walking pass Klaus.

"What ever you say." Kol gave him a smile and then he flashed next to Caroline. Klaus became angry again, he wondered where those two were going. And why was Caroline with his brother, the most womanizer that has ever existed? He decided to follow them, and he stopped with horror when he saw that they both entered a hotel suite. He went to that door and opened it with force. Caroline turned around and you could see it in her face that she was angry.

"What the hell Klaus!?" Caroline exclaimed getting closer to Klaus.

"What are you doing here with Kol?! You are trying to get back at me, huh!?" He angrily exclaimed.

"If you would listen more and you wouldn't be such an ass, you would know that I was just helping Caroline settle in her hotel room." Kol flashed in front of Klaus. Caroline was quickly relieved that Kol was there with her or else she wouldn't of known what to do.

"Why do my brothers want what I want!? Why do you want Caroline! You can get whoever you want Kol, just not her..." Klaus yelled at him. Kol then laughed,

"And if I don't stop hanging around Caroline I will wake up with a dagger through my heart, yeah yeah I have heard that speech Klaus. Don't you know a better threat then that one?"Kol asked teasing him. Klaus had lost it and he punched Kol on the face making him fly across the room. Caroline then went to Klaus.

"Klaus understand this, your brothers have been so helpful, not like you. You have no right to barge in my room and ask questions about what I am doing , it is non of your business. So I would suggest that you leave now to somewhere else because I am never, ever forgiving you." Caroline told Klaus and then she turned around to go to Kol. What she told him made him infuriate even more. He didn't know what to do, he just wanted her forgiveness and her. Was that too much to ask?

He then left annoyed by his brother, he actually felt jealous that Caroline was helping Kol and not him. She was making him crazy and if a white oak stake wouldn't kill him, he was sure that she would.

* * *

"Kol? Are you ok?" Caroline asked while offering her hand.

"I am fine Caroline," He said chuckling and getting up. "Remember, sweetheart, I am an original, my brother does not hurt me, unless he of course, brings his dagger." He stated teasingly. He then went straight to the coach and he sat down.

"So , don't we have plans?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course, let me just change into something more suitable for Las Vegas." She smiled and she headed towards the bathroom. Kol grabbed a glass of Bourbon while he waited for Caroline to get ready, he knew she would take long.

After an hour of waiting, she came out of the bathroom and she looked beautiful. He gawked at her intensively from head to toe. She looked 'hot' as he would say, but he only thought it, fearing that she would feel uncomfortable near him if he said it.

Caroline wore a red short strapless dress, that stuck to her figure. She put her hair into a bun while some strands of hair crept out of her loosen bun. Her eyes sparkled and they glowed with so much beauty. Her eye shadow was black making her eyes look huge and her eyelashes looked flawless and long. She wore accessories that fit with her dress and eyes perfectly. Her high heels were tall and black. Kol was breath taken by the beauty standing in front of him in that moment.

Caroline felt the intense stare of Kol and she felt awkward. She knew that this was not good, considering the fact that he was Klaus' brother. She decided to ignore him and she went straight to get her purse and to check for any last minute changes in the mirror.

"Dear you look lovely, now don't get too dressed up because I fear that someone will try to rob you." He sincerely said while staring at Caroline. " Of course I feel bad for the guy who tries to attempt that." He then states with a smile.

"Oh and why is that? What if I like the guy too?" She then replied still staring at herself in the mirror. She still felt his stare but she tried to ignore it as much as she could.

"Darling, don't try to play dumb, it doesn't suite you." He said walking towards her. "You know that my brother will follow us to the club. You even got all dressed up for him, and you are going to get him jealous. So poor guy who he finds you with Caroline." He stated with a smile and then he moved towards the alcohol. She couldn't believe that Kol knew her whole plan, it was extremely weird.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but I am not playing dumb and I did not get dressed up for Klaus ok?! He won't follow us, he is not a stalker, and I will not try to get him jealous." She said untruthfully.

"Say what ever helps you sleep at night, darling." Kol expressed before he drank from his glass. "Are you ready to have the time of your life?" Kol then changed the subject. Caroline nodded and she grabbed her purse and she walked towards the door. Kol appeared in front of her and he opened the door like a gentlemen.

"After you my lady." He said offering his arm to her. She nodded and she locked her arm with his as they stepped out of the hotel room.

Caroline and Kol hadn't noticed but Klaus was right at the corner staring at both of them as they walked to the elevator door. His mouth was opened by how shocked he was of seeing Caroline. She had never seen her this beautiful before, and that thought made him wonder._ Is she going to the club to find someone? Is she just getting back at me for technically cheating on her?_ His face tensed at his inference of the night. He quickly went to the emergency stairs and he headed towards the lobby. He had to check up on her, he had to make sure she was going to be ok tonight, without any harm. He did not fully trust Kol on taking care of her.

He finally arrived at the lobby and he hid behind a ficus that decorated the hotel lobby. He stood there for a few minutes and then he spotted Caroline and Kol walking out of the hotel together, the same way they had come out of the hotel suite. Now he was jealous of Kol, he had the opportunity to be close to her and to touch her. He had to make sure that she would forgive him. The only hope he had still of her , was her feelings for him. He had to find out if she still cared about him as she had before the whole sex incident.

* * *

**BACK AT MYSTIC FALLS**

Elijah was at Klaus' mansion calling Klaus very worried. He wouldn't answer and that made his body shiver, he knew what Klaus was capable of doing in a bad situation and that was never a good thing.

"Niklaus, please call back, I hope you didn't do something you will regret. You know that will haunt you forever Niklaus. Come to your mansion and we will work out a better solution for Caroline to forgive you. I'll be here where you left me this morning..." Elijah stated worriedly. He needed to be informed of something, or he will lose it. While thinking his phone went off and he quickly answered it.

"Niklaus?" He asked.

"Elijah, stop with the phone calls. I have heard it since the first time you called. I just assumed you would be smart enough to know that I was not in the mood to talk." Klaus uttered angrily. Elijah could hear his breath was heavy.

"Niklaus, where are you? You have been gone all day." Elijah asked, now more concentrated with his phone.

"Lets just say brother, that I am no longer in Mystic Falls." Klaus said and Elijah was sure that he was smiling.

"Niklaus, where are you? Please don't tell me that you had the decency to kidnap Caroline?" Elijah asked annoyed by his brother.

"I wished I should have done that, but unfortunately I did not have that pleasure brother. I am in Las Vegas following Caroline so that she would not do something stupid." Klaus stated.

"Are you sure of that? Because the last time I checked, you were the one who did something stupid. I am sure that Caroline is capable of taking good care of herself there. Now , come back and leave the poor girl alone." Elijah ordered.

"This conversation has ended, good bye brother." Klaus said with anger and then he hung up before Elijah had any chance of stopping him.

Elijah was now furious at his brother, he just wouldn't listen. He then knew what he had to do to stop Klaus from doing something stupid...again. He had to go to Vegas this night, to make sure everything will be ok between them. Klaus could lose his temper and he could actually ruin everything between Caroline and him. The only thing he could do was to , personally, go to Vegas to help Caroline from his insane brother.

He quickly packed some stuff into his suite case and then he went straight to their family private jet to go to Vegas. On the way, he remembered that Klaus must have took the private jet, so instead he headed towards the airport to depart Mystic Falls instantly.

* * *

**BACK IN LAS VEGAS**

Caroline and Kol arrived to the club and they both headed to the bar to first get some drinks. They sat down on the stools and they ordered their drinks. While waiting a beautiful girl, came up to Kol and she started flirting with him. Caroline chuckled at the lame pick up lines that Kol said, but the girl seemed to love them. The drinks then were served and she instantly chugged it down and then she ordered another one.

When she looked to her side she found that Kol was not there. She imagined that this would happen , but not that fast. It was actually really impressive. The bartender then gave her the drink she ordered, but this time she drank it slow, to enjoy it. While she sat there alone, a handsome man came up to her.

"Hello beautiful." He told her seductively. She turned to face him.

"Well, hello there to you too." She stated with a wolfish smile.

"Why so lonely? Is your date in the restroom?" He then said a bit disappointed with the fact that she might have a date.

"Nop, I don't have a date. It is just me." She said embarrassed and then the guy's face lit up.

"Why is that? I would have guessed that you did have a date. I just decided to come and give you some company." He then told her while placing his hand over hers on the counter. Caroline blushed at his touch. Then she faced him and there eyes met. They gazed at each other just admiring the beauty in front of them.

Klaus was sitting on one if the booth's looking at Caroline and the guy touching her. He couldn't stand it , he went mad knowing that a stranger had gotten her attention so fast. He then stood up and he walked in the direction of Caroline and the guy.

He arrived with them and he grabbed the guy by his neck and then he met his eyes.

"You will leave this instant to some other place, and you will never speak to her again." Klaus compelled the guy and then he left from the club almost running. He then turned to be surprised by a slap from Caroline.

"You ass whole! Why did you do that!? I was having a good time and now you have just ruined my whole night! Klaus! Leave me alone!" She yelled at him with her eyes firing a death stare.

"Caroline, I just couldn't stand it. He was too close... lets leave before we cause a scene sweetheart." Klaus stated under his breath while grabbing her arm tightly. She tried to get away but it was no use he was way too strong. Once they took one step outside of the club he fully got her and he used his vamp speed to their hotel , but to his room. That way no one would disturb them. They arrived at his room and he let her go, but he found himself grabbing her again because she tried to escape.

"Caroline you won't be able to escape, I just want to talk." He told her calmly, but she still struggled to get loose. After a while she grew tired and she finally stopped.

"Ok you want to talk? Lets talk." She told him annoyed. Klaus let her go and she went to sit down on the couch. Klaus quickly joined her a little far away to not make her feel even more uncomfortable with him.

"Klaus , now explain, why did you sleep with her again. I thought you said it was a mistake!" She exclaimed.

"Caroline, I didn't know what I was doing. I was just so frustrated; when you called me I began to look for you, but then I thought that this was another plan for me to die or for you guys to stop my heart again. You understand what I am saying right, it was just an impulse." He said calmly. Caroline then turned to face him and she noticed the hurt expression on his face. She knew that he had a reason to not believe her that she needed help, but to sleep with the slut again was way out of the picture.

"I know where you might believe that I was just pretending Klaus..." She said dropping her eyes.

Then she turned to face him and her eyes were full of hate. "But you have no justification for sleeping with Hayley! It might have been out of impulse but you could have also pushed her away and stormed out too. But no! You preferred to stay with her, and you can't imagine how much that hurts me Klaus..." Her eyes began to tear up but she wiped them away before they even began to fall. "When I was weak at the Lockwood cellar, I only thought that you were just a few seconds from entering and saving me..." She trailed off. Klaus then felt pain and regret, he still hated himself from stopping to look for her. His eyes began to water at her words. It stung him like daggers.

"Then I heard a noise and I felt happiness, I knew it would be you, but when I glanced up... I only found Elijah. He did everything that I thought you would do. At that moment I began to wonder where you were, but with just a few seconds on entering your mansion... I found the reason." Her voice changed from sadness to anger. She looked away and she stood up.

"We have talked, and now I am leaving. Now I know what happened and you know what happened. And now that it is clear I will retrieve to my room." She said with her voice sounding disappointed. Klaus stood up and he grabbed her arm. Caroline stopped at his warmness, her eyes close for a second to cherish that moment. Then he turned her around and they were just inches apart. They both stared into each others eyes and Klaus slowing started leaning in , and he kept going when he saw that Caroline had no intentions of moving away. There lips suddenly touched and they both felt shivers go through their spines. It felt so right , like they were meant to be together. Their kiss grew even more passionate, while Caroline gave him full access to explore her mouth with his tongue. He took his hands and he slowing went from her arm to her waist, pushing her more close to him. Klaus took his lips away and he kissed her neck, Caroline tilted her head to give him a better access. She let out moans of pleasure, then he moved his way up to her lips again, deepening the kiss. Then Caroline opened her eyes noticing what was occurring. She quickly stepped away with horror drawn all over her face. She then slapped Klaus once more that same night.

"What the hell Klaus!? You can't just kiss me like this, I haven't forgiven you! This was not suppose to happen I was suppose to hook up with someone else! Not you!" She yelled angry.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seemed as if you wanted it too, love." He said satisfied with a smile.

"Please, don't get your hopes up, I was just pass my alcohol limit and I did a stupid thing. It won't happen again, believe me!" She said and then she left his room and she went straight to her room. She closed the door behind her and she leaned on it touching her lips where Klaus' were just a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes to relive the memories when a knock on the door startled her away from her flashbacks. She turned around and she opened the door ,to find Klaus.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as she attempted to close the door once more but his arm hand stopped it.

"I just brought you your purse love. You left in a hurry that you left your purse at my room. I assumed that you might need it." He said with a smile. She snatched the purse away from his hands and then she close the door and she locked it.

"Good night sweetheart!" She heard Klaus say from the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes and then she smiled. "That idiot." She said to herself and then she laughed. Then she told herself,

_Why are you smiling Caroline?! You are suppose to be angry with him! You were not suppose to kiss him! But it felt so good... no stop it!_

She then entered her bathroom to clean her make-up off and she slipped onto something more comfortable. While in the bathroom she heard another knock on the door, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance thinking that it might be Klaus. She went to the door and she looked through the peep whole, just to make sure it wasn't him. She saw Kol on the other side and she quickly opened the door dragging him in before Klaus saw him.

"What the bloody hell Caroline!? I go to the men's room for just some seconds and when I come back you are nowhere to be found! What happened to you?" He said angrily.

"Calm down Kol. Everything is ok, well at least now it is. See I had an awful encounter with your brother and he dragged me out of the club."She said while rolling her eyes at the thought of the encounter.

"Well, it still doesn't excuse the time I worried for you. I was sure that I was going to be dead and in a coffin tomorrow, if I had lost you." He said more calmly. Going to sit down, Caroline then joined him.

"You didn't have to worry Kol, I was fine, and I wouldn't get lost in Vegas. Come on, I am not that stupid." She said with a smile making Kol smile too.

"Yeah well that is true." He then added facing Caroline.

"So..." She quickly turned to look a something else. "Was that all? I am really tired and I want to go to sleep." She uttered while standing up and heading towards her bed.

"Uh yeah, that was all... good night, see you tomorrow, darling." He said and then he headed out the door. Caroline let out a sigh and then she fell on her back to her bed. All she thought was, 'what a night'.

* * *

She finished what she was doing before and then she went straight to her bed. She felt tired but she couldn't sleep. All she had in her head was the flashbacks of the kiss, and how warm and soft his lips were. She realized she wanted him bad, but she couldn't give in that quickly to him. She needs to make him suffer like he had done to her, even if it meant that she has to hook up with a random guy. It will be worth it, and it will show how much he truly cares about her.

Then her thought suddenly turned to Hayley and how much hate she felt towards her. The only way she could fully forgive Klaus for what he did ,was seeing her dead. Hayley needed to be tortured like she tortured her. But all of that would take place once she steps foot into Mystic Falls. For now her only problem would be Klaus and for some apparent Kol too. He had been too friendly to her since she arrived here and it seemed so … not Kol. She kept thinking about that and before she knew it she had fallen into a deep sleep that not even if the world ended ,she would wake up.

* * *

Klaus was at his room thinking over and over again about the kiss. This was the sign he needed, with this he knew that Caroline still cared about him. But the other problem now was to find a way for Caroline to forgive him. He knew that this was not an easy task, but it was possible, even if it took long. He only waited for the day that Caroline would be his and only his.

He almost fell asleep and a knock startled him to wake up. He groaned for the disturbance and he opened the door. If he was asleep when he walked to open the door , he was sure that he was wide awake when he found out who it was.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" Klaus asked confused. Elijah entered and he put his suit case down at the entrance.

"I am here to make sure that you don't make a stupid mistake Niklaus." Elijah stated while observing the room.

"Oh my, here comes my super brother. Coming to save the world." Klaus said sarcastically with a smile walking towards the Scotch. Elijah turned to watch Klaus.

"I just hope you haven't done something that would jeopardize even more your relationship with Caroline." Elijah said. Klaus' smile quickly faded away knowing that the stunt he pulled tonight could have been something stupid to do. He turned to face Elijah and he drank. Once he finished his drink he went straight to bed.

"Stay if you want, I don't really care." He said closing his eyes to try to fall asleep. Elijah then grabbed his stuff and he opened the door.

"Don't worry Niklaus, I got my own hotel room. Now I won't be of any disturbance to you." He uttered and then he closed the door behind him.

"Too late." Klaus said under his breath, turning the lamp light off.

**A/N: So what do you think? I think you might be mad because Caroline and Klaus kissed. But don't worry she has not forgiven him still. I have planned so much more for them two. He will beg for her forgiveness more then he has killed. **

**Well, as you know reviews are always loved. (:**


	5. Chapter 5:Dinner? No thanks

**A/N:I know it is extremely fast for me to post, but I just got carried away on writing all day and well here we are. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, I loved reading that you like my story. It inspires me to write even faster for you guys. I must confess that everything I have planned for this story, will take very long. But hopefully you will all stay with me until the end. **

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it (:**

Caroline woke up startled by a knock on her door. She groaned while she stood up quickly and she walked too the mirror. She saw herself and she didn't look bad so she grabbed her hair in a bun and she walked towards the door to open it. For her surprise , the person on the other side was Stefan and Rebekah. Rebekah still didn't like Caroline that much, but since the day they had that moment of sympathy , she had a new prospective over her.

Caroline excitedly opened the door and she hugged Stefan so happily. She hugged Rebekah as well, and then she invited them in.

"What are you doing here Care? I must confess I was a little shocked when Kol came to us this morning telling us that you were here." Stefan said while they all went to the couch to sit down.

"I had to come, I needed to get away from my problems in Mystic Falls, but it seems that my problems followed me back here." She said in annoyance while rolling her eyes.

"What happened Caroline? Does it have to do something with my obnoxious brother?" Rebekah then added to their conversation.

"You can say that." Caroline said and then she let out a sigh. Then she turned to face both Stefan and Rebekah.

"Care what did that ass whole do to you?!" Stefan asked Caroline. "Yes Caroline, please tell us" Rebekah added.

"Its a very long story." She said while shaking her head.

"We have all day... right Bekah?" Stefan said while turning to face Rebekah. She quickly nodded with a smile.

"Ok so this is what happened... Do you remember before you guys left that Klaus slept with Hayley?" She asked them with a sad tone. They both nodded and she continued.

"Well, it wasn't just with Klaus that the slut played with, she slept with Tyler too! I was so angry that I threw her and I left her unconscious. Then I took her to the Lockwood cellar and I tied her so that I could know why she slept with them. But my plan backfired terribly, because the next day I came, she was not there. I was about to leave when her psycho were wolf friends came an they shot me with a wooden bullet in my back!" She angrily explained. Stefan and Rebekah had worried expression while she talked about the incidents that occurred when they were gone.

"Then she tortured me badly! She shot my leg, she cut my arms and legs and she stapled them open so that they would keep bleeding. She also made me eat vervain and she put vervain all over my body! I swear I was about to die, and for reals this time!" Caroline desperately said while tears fell onto her cheeks. Stefan then gave Caroline a hug, and she cried on his shoulders.

"Care its fine now, I imagine that Klaus was the one who saved you, didn't he?" Stefan asked her while stroking her hair. She stepped back.

"Why does everyone assume that Klaus was the one who helped me!? It wasn't him it was Elijah who saved me."Caroline exclaimed annoyed by their assumptions. Rebekah quickly stood up and she went to Caroline.

"Caroline, my brother came back ?" Rebekah asked with her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yes he did Rebekah." She said more calmly. Rebekah smiled, she hasn't seen her brother since the night she thought that Klaus had died.

"Actually, Elijah was very helpful, I am very grateful that he saved me. But the worst part was when we entered Klaus' mansion..." She trailed off wiping her tears away. Rebekah and Stefan had a confused look.

"What happened?" They both simultaneously said.

"When we entered, I found that Klaus had another adventure with that slut!" She exclaimed with more anger, and both Stefan and Rebekah were shocked.

" Come again?" Rebekah asked. "It can't be, he specifically said that it was a one time big mistake.." Rebekah's voice sounded disappointed.

"I thought that too Rebekah, but it seems as if your brother thought of us as fools." Caroline said putting a had on Rebekah's shoulder.

"That's why I came to Vegas, because I wanted to get away from at least a week. But for my surprise, he arrived here, yesterday, the same night I had arrived too." She said walking to the couch again. Stefan and Rebekah then joined her.

"So he is here too?" Rebekah asked her.

"Unfortunately, I have to say yes." She frowned.

"Don't worry Care, we will be there for you. We won't let him bother you anymore. Trust me." Stefan said while putting a hand over hers.

"Yes Caroline we are here for you. My brother needs to know how much pain he has caused you." Rebekah sympathetically said. Caroline smiled at both of them and then she stood up once more.

"Thank you, to both of you. I knew I could count on you..." She said while smiling. "Um... so are we going to do something today?" She then asked. Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other and then they looked at Caroline.

"We were planning to go out for dinner, but that would mean that we need to find you a date." Stefan said looking a Caroline.

"Ugh... Do I have to bring a date? Can't I just go with Kol as friends?" Caroline asked making a pouty face.

"Well, if you want to, you can go with Kol." Stefan said while he and Rebekah stood up.

"Ok then, it is settled. At what time?" She told them.

"Around 6, we will send Kol to pick you up at that time." Stefan said opening the door for Rebekah.

"Ok, ill be ready by that time, bye see you later!" She exclaimed while they closed the door behind them. She quickly went to her suit case and she started looking for something to wear for the evening.

* * *

Klaus had woken up really early and he was already dressed up for the day. He then decided to go to Caroline's room, to wish her a good morning, but when he opened the door, Elijah was already there in front of him.

"Brother, what an unpleasant surprise." Klaus said with anger and he turned to walk to his couch again. Elijah followed him in.

"Good morning to you too brother." Elijah said with both of his hands in his pockets.

"I am not in the mood Elijah, you just came to ruin my vacation trip, right?" Klaus said annoyed. Elijah then made an 'offended' face.

"Don't be so cruel Niklaus, you know why I am here. And it is for you own good." Elijah stated while helping himself to a glass of liquor.

"I believe that I am old enough to take care of myself brother." Klaus said joining him for a drink.

"I beg to differ..." Elijah stated while taking a sip of his drink. Klaus looking at him with anger. "Niklaus, over the years, I believe you have killed more than a thousand innocent people. I even think that it is way too small of an amount. Your temper has made you do things, that are horrible. I am here to help you Niklaus." Elijah stated while putting a hand on his brother's shoulders.

"Oh please, Elijah, I don't kill innocent people... I kill the people who undermine me." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Well in that case, our whole family would of already been dead a long time ago." Elijah told him making his smile fade away.

"If you haven't noticed, I did dagger all of you and I locked you in coffins. In my opinion I believe that I have killed you and our whole family." Klaus said while walking to the couch again.

"Niklaus, you don't know how wrong your sentence sounded..." Elijah said with his voice sounding hurt. "And like this, you want Caroline's forgiveness." Elijah went closer to Klaus.

"Caroline is so full of light and you are so full of dark. She is always happy and you are always angry. You both are the opposite of one another, but even though you don't have something in common, you both truly care about each other. And if you want her, you are going to have to try twice as hard as you thought you needed to." Elijah uttered and then he turned and he walked towards the door. He opened it and then he stopped.

"I just hope , that you will know what to do." With saying that he left. Klaus kept drinking and he kept thinking what Elijah had just said a few minutes ago. He knew that his brother was right. He needs to first think a plan up to win Caroline over.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for the dinner. She put on a long sleeve dress, which was color gray with sparkles. The dress covered the front but it showed her back almost all the way to her waist. It was short but it covered her. She wore black high heel, but these ones were higher and there were laces on the top. She left her hair down almost curly but kind of messy. Her eye shadow brought out the color of her eyes. She wore pearl earrings and a long necklace.

She was almost finished when she heard someone at the door.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled. She made a last finishing touch and then she flashed to open the door.

"Sorry t..." She suddenly stopped talking at the sight of Klaus.

"Well, you certainly look ravishing." Klaus said smiling. His eyes roamed her whole body.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I have a date tonight." She said and then she went to go and get her purse. Klaus then entered and he closed the door behind him.

"Now, don't tell me you are going to go out with some loser from a club?" Klaus uttered with frustration. Caroline was about to answer him when her phone went off.

"Excuse me." She gave him a fake smile and then she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said

"Care, I'm just calling to inform you that you won't have only one date, but two. Elijah is here in Las Vegas and he is going to join us. Is that ok with you?" Stefan informed her. She looked back at Klaus to check if he was eavesdropping but it was hard to tell because he was facing another way.

"Yeah, that is fine, but is Kol still picking me up ?" Caroline asked while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes actually he is on his way to your room, so he must be there." Stefan said. Then someone knocked on the door and Klaus took the liberty to open it.

"Ok , I think he is here. So see you at the restaurant." She said with a smile and then she hung up. She turned to see that Kol was being choked by Klaus.

"Klaus! Let him go!" Caroline exclaimed while she flashed to the side of Klaus. He at first hesitated and then he let him go.

"Kol why are you taking her out to dinner!?" Klaus angrily asked Kol.

"Klaus we are not going as a couple , we are all going to dinner. Rebekah, Stefan, Elijah, Kol and me. Don't act as if you are jealous, because you did way worst. Now leave and let me have some fun tonight ok?" Caroline snapped at Klaus. His eyes were still full of anger and then he stormed out of her room angry. She then turned to face Kol who was now in a good condition, giving the fact that he had already checked her out.

"Are you ready to go darling?" Kol asked offering his arm like a gentlemen. She nodded and then they headed out to the restaurant. Caroline just hoped that this night would be better than last night because Klaus was now used to ruining her nights.

* * *

Caroline and Kol finally arrived at the restaurant and there they found Rebekah, Stefan and Elijah seating down. They went towards them and Caroline went straight to hug Elijah. She was still thanking him for saving her life. After all the greetings they all sat down to order.

"I would like a steak and some mashed patatoes... and for the lady, she would have a lasagna platter with a salad on the side." Stefan ordered. Then he turned to face Rebekah and he gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"I would like a lobster , bread and butter on the side." Elijah then ordered.

"Mmmmm... that sounds pretty good Elijah, I would have what he is having, and for the lady..." Kol said turning to look at Caroline.

"Oh I would like what the other lady is having." She said with a smile and then she gave the waiter the menu. After they all ordered they began to talk.

"So big brother, where did you leave to?" Rebekah asked Elijah. She then noticed that Stefan, Kol, and Caroline were in another conversation.

"I went to lots of places little sister. I just wanted to remember how I used to live while I was running from Niklaus." He said while he glanced up at the entrance. He spotted Klaus and he was coming to their table.

"Oh my god." Rebekah said under her breath. Caroline then turned to Rebekah and she saw that she was looking at something. She then turned to the direction she was looking at and she let out a gasp.

"Good evening. Would you mind if I joined?" Klaus said while he gave a wolfish smile.

"Yes I would mind!" Caroline interjected. Then he put his sight on her.

"Come on love , it is just dinner, and besides they are my family." He said motioning to his siblings. Elijah then stood up.

"Very well brother, you may join us, but you must behave." He said while waving his hand at the waiter indicating that they needed a chair.

"Will I have the pleasure to sit by Caroline?" He said walking towards the side of Caroline.

"Niklaus you will be sitting down next to Kol and Stefan." The waiter put the chair there and then he left. Klaus' face turned from a smile to a frown. He then walked to his assigned seat and he poured himself a glass of wine. He kept staring at Caroline , admiring her beauty.

For some minutes the whole table grew quiet. You could only hear the people around having conversations and the eating utensils.

"Dinner is served." The waiter said while he came with a cart with their food, breaking the silence. The waiter gave them their orders and then he left. Everyone started eating except for Klaus. He kept staring at Caroline and she could feel his stare penetrate her. She then turned to look at him and their eyes met. She then stood up making a scene.

"Klaus why do you keep staring at me?! Stop it! It is extremely creepy!" She angrily told him and then she sat down noticing that everyone in the restaurant had heard her. Her cheeks reddened of embarrassment and Klaus just let out a chuckle.

"You know very well, love, why I keep staring at you. You just look so beautiful tonight, that it seems impossible to take my eyes off you." Klaus said still staring at her. Caroline felt like melting as she heard the words that left his soft lips. He made her feel different like no other guy has ever made her feel before. She then stood up once more.

"Well let me make your need to look at me, easier. Goodnight and thank you for dinner." She said calmly. She couldn't take another stare of Klaus, he made her feel warm in so many levels.

She rushed out and Kol quickly got up and he went behind her. Klaus wanted to go as well, but Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus, you have once more , made a stupid mistake." Elijah said staring at Klaus. Klaus turned to look at him with anger.

"Can you stop narrating my life! I can't possibly think of a way that what I said was stupid! I just complimented her." He stated angrily.

"But that made her feel uncomfortable Klaus." Stefan added. Klaus looked at him and he gave him the death stare. Stefan then took his sight off of Klaus and he continued eating.

"Niklaus, just let her be for tonight and then tomorrow you may proceed with your plan of wooing her." Elijah uttered and Klaus obeyed. He calmly sat down drinking more whine and he thought of more ways for Caroline to forgive him.

* * *

Kol chased Caroline all the way back to the hotel and into her room. She looked so furious and he didn't know if he should leave her alone or if he should stay.

"Caroline? Are you ok, darling" Kol asked entering the suite.

"No, Kol , I am not ok. He is ruining me! I can't even look at him without melting. I want him so bad I don't know what to do!" Caroline exclaimed frustrated. Kol quickly went to her and he hugged her.

"Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Klaus deserves to be yelled at and he needs to know what he did to you in a way that he will never want to cheat again." Kol said while stroking her hair gently. She looked up at him and they stared into each others eyes.

"Thank you Kol, for everything. For being there for me, and for standing up for me. Thank you." She calmly said.

"Its was my pleasure love." Kol uttered still looking deep into Caroline's eyes. He then started to lean in slowly indicating that he wanted to kiss her. She did not move instead she let him. Their lips touched and it was gentle and soft. Caroline then opened her eyes and she backed away and she turned around, putting her hand on her mouth.

"I am truly sorry Caroline, I don't know what I was doing." Kol apologized getting closer to her. She quickly turned around and she kissed him. Their kiss was nothing compared to the kiss she had with Klaus , but something felt right about it. Kol kissed her roughly deepening the kiss even more , while putting his hands around her waist moving her closer to him. She moved her hands from his waist all the way up to his hair. She moved her fingers through his hair and she moaned of the pleasure.

Kol , with his strength, he picked her up and he put her against the wall. He departed from her lips and he went down to her neck. He kiss her neck and Caroline tilted her head giving him a better access to it. While he kissed her neck , she began to kiss his as well. She put her hand on his shoulder moving his shirt and then she placed soft kisses on his shoulder. Kol moaned at the feeling. He grabbed her tightly and he walked to the bed , never breaking apart.

Caroline could only think:

_This is so wrong! Why am I doing this! If Klaus finds out... what the heck I don't care if he finds out. He hurt me and if I hurt him , we will almost call it even._

Kol gently placed her on the bed, and he started to remove her dress. Once he took it all off, he got on top of her kissing her, from her mouth to her neck, then down to her breasts. He touched every inch of her body. They both knew this was wrong, but something told them that it was somewhat right.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan left in the instant that they finished their food. Klaus and Elijah stayed for a while drinking whine.

"Elijah, I need something stronger than this whine." Klaus uttered in annoyance. Elijah then took his wallet out and he place money on the table.

"Let's go brother. If you want something stronger, I know a place." Elijah stated while he was walking towards the entrance and Klaus walked behind him. He wondered where he was going to take him. He pictured something dull because his brother does not like to have fun.

Klaus followed Elijah in to a casino and they both went straight to the open bar.

"Excuse me, can I have two Tequilas?" Elijah ordered. Klaus was surprised by his brother's likings. He didn't know that he went to casinos.

"Do you come here often?" Klaus asked while the bartender gave them their drinks. They both drank it in one gulp and then they ordered another two shots.

"Believe it or not, I love to gamble." Elijah said while motioning to a table game. The bartender came with the other two shots and they also drank them in one gulp.

"Huh? Now that is surprising. I thought of you as a more dull person. You have corrected me wrong brother." Klaus said with a smile. Elijah left the bar and he headed towards the table game of poker. He sat down and he paid to play.

Klaus saw how confident his brother was at the game and he decided to give him some challenge. He walked towards the table game of poker and he sat next to Elijah.

"I came to give you some competition brother." Klaus remarked while he paid for his game.

"I will just inform you Niklaus, that I have more experience..." He stated while looking at his card.

"It is like if I am the original vampire and you are a newborn." Elijah whispered so that Klaus could only hear him. He chuckled at his brother's comment.

"Let's see about that." He smiled and their game began.

After an hour, they stopped playing with the total amount of 5 – 1 . Elijah had beaten him, but for some reason Klaus didn't mind. He was having a good time with his brother and this brother bonding had never happened since the day Elijah had released Katerina.

He had fun , and he owed it all to his big brother. They both went straight to the hotel and up to their room. Elijah said goodnight to Klaus and then he entered his room. Klaus kept smiling from the night ans his smile faded away when he saw Caroline's room number. He wanted to at least apologize for what ever made her feel mad towards him, so he knocked on the door.

Caroline was watching a movie with Kol after their hot night. She suddenly heard a knock on the door and she got up. She then noticed that she was only in her lingerie , so she took the liberty to put on Kol's shirt and then she went towards the door to open it.

"Klaus!?" She gasped with a shock expression. Klaus roamed his eyes all over her body , inferring that she was not alone tonight and that she did more then sleep this evening. His face looked like it was going to explode, he clenched his fist and then he rushed in her room , ready to kill whoever she slept with. Just when he entered he spotted Kol with no shirt on and in her bed.

"Kol! You are dead!" He yelled. He used his vamp speed and he snapped his neck.

"Klaus! What the heck!? Why did you do that ! To your own brother!" Caroline exclaimed. Klaus then appeared in front of her, with his face of disappointment.

"I thought you were different Caroline. Why did sleep with him? Didn't what happen last night ever mean anything to you?!" His face was lit on fire. Caroline stared at him with her eyes wide opened.

"Now do you know how I feel. But wait I felt even worst, and still did you see me killing that slut! And what happened yesterday was not suppose to happen Klaus! Can't you get it!? I can't forgive you that easy! You hurt me really bad..." She said with anger. Klaus took one step closer to her. She could feel his warmth.

"Just tell me right now, that you don't feel nothing for me and I will stop begging you and bothering you. Just say those simple words..." He trailed off with sadness. He couldn't believe that he was giving her the opportunity to stay away from his life.

"Klaus... I ….." She didn't know what to say , it was too much pressure for her. Klaus felt the anger overwhelm him when he didn't hear much of her.

Caroline stepped back and she went towards her suit case. Klaus noticed that she got out a letter and outside of letter his name was written. She turned to face him and she had tears in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and that made Klaus calm down more. Just a simple touch from her made him calm down from all the anger he felt.

Once he had opened his hand Caroline placed the letter on his hand. She stared at him and she gave him a small smile barely noticeable.

"Goodnight Klaus." She could only manage to say. Klaus' eyes began to tear up, he was afraid of reading the letter. What if it said that she did not want to see him ever again? He wouldn't live pass that night. It hurt him so much to have known that she slept with Kol, but he was still truly in love with her. He couldn't stay mad with her, but yet she could.

He then headed out the door and he left to his room.

* * *

Caroline closed the door and she sat down leaning against it. She began to cry and she rested her head on her knees. She couldn't stand this hurting anymore. Even if she left to Paris , he would follow her there. It was no use to try to escape him anymore. She then decided that it was better for her to go back to Mystic Falls. At least, there she feels more comfortable crying in her bed and eating ice cream while watching movies in her house. She was positive that the depression had just kicked in her system. She was just denying it all this time.

Kol then let out a gasp of air and he began to look all over the room, panicked. When he saw Caroline sitting down next to the door crying he knew that something had happened between Klaus and her. He walked towards her and he picked her up giving her a tight hug. She cried in her shoulders for so long that she was sure that she had ran out of water. She then stepped back wiping her tears away and she gave him a smile.

"Kol... I think it is better that you leave to your room." She uttered. Kol nodded and then he picked his jeans up and he dashed to his room so that no one would see him in his boxers.

At the instant that he left, Caroline began to pack her stuff. She changed to something more comfortable and she left her room. She went to the elevator and in the mirror she saw that her eyes were swollen from all the crying and her nose was red like Rudolph the red nose reindeer. She chuckled at the thought of Rudolph and then the elevator door opened. She stepped out and she headed towards the front desk.

"Good night Ms. Forbes. Was there something wrong?" The guy behind the counter asked her. She handed him the keys to her room and she smiled.

"Your hotel is wonderful, but unfortunately I have some family business and I had to cut off my vacation." She said untruthfully.

"Well, you are always welcomed here Ms. Forbes." The guy said with a smile. She smiled back and then she walked out of the hotel. She got a cab and she headed towards the airport to go back home.

When she was settled in the cab she looked up at the hotel and a tear came out of her eyes.

"Farewell my love." She sadly said and the cab left. She looked back and the hotel became smaller and smaller and it was barley noticeable until it was completely gone. More tears came out but she quickly wiped them away. She had to be strong, even though she knew it would be very hard.

She arrived at the airport , but this time she waited in line. She needed more time to think straight. She was next in line and she compelled the guy to a first class seat back to Mystic Falls. Unfortunately, the next flight will be until an hour. She passed the check of the police and she sat down to wait to depart Vegas. While waiting she heard her voice, it sounded like Klaus. She turned around and Klaus was coming to her. She stood up confused and then she asked,

"What are you doing he..." She was interrupted by Klaus', he gave her a passionate kiss. She did not move back, she gave the kiss back and they kept kissing. Her tears came out of joy. She smiled while she kissed him and she put her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened so passionately with so much warmth. She took her lips off of his and she quickly missed his soft warmness of his lips. She then went closer to his ears.

"Klaus, I love you..." She whispered into his ears. She felt his body tightly hug her and he kissed her neck moving to her ears.

"I love you too sweetheart..." He whispered as well. Then she kept hearing him say,

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline..." Then she opened her eyes and the person who was sitting next to her woke her up to tell her that her airplane was about to depart. She then felt pain in her heart and tears filled her eyes again. It was only a dream, a dream she desired so much, she wished it would come true. She then picked her luggage and she went to her airplane. She went to her seat and then she got her phone out. She send a message to Stefan saying,

_Stefan I went back to Mystic Falls a little early. Call me back when you arrive at Mystic Falls too. I would love to hear how the whole vacation turned out._

_Love Care,_

She put her phone away and then she closed her eyes. She thought of all the times she was with Klaus. The nights he saved her from wolf venom, and the romantic drawing he gave her. Then she put her hand in her purse and she dug out the drawing and the bracelet he had given to her. She cried silently as she hold her two most prize possessions. She then looked out the window as she thought of the night of the ball and how they danced together. She let out a sigh and she closed her eyes again.

Then her phone vibrated and she took it out once more. She had received a text from Stefan saying:

_Ok Care have a nice flight(: see you soon, and Rebekah also wishes you a good flight._

_Love Stefan and Rebekah_

She smiled at the sight of the text and then she replied:

_Thank you (: Goodnight._

_Love Care._

She put her phone back into her purse and then she turned to the window again . She looked at the drawing and the bracelet and she sighed.

"Love you, and goodnight too you too, Klaus." She said under her breath. Then she put her things back into her purse and she closed her eyes. She wanted to fall asleep to put her mind into something a little more joyful. Goodbyes were always here greatest weakness.

* * *

Klaus walked back and forth in his room, debating if he should open it or not. Elijah sat down on the couch amused by his brother's frustrations.

"Niklaus , just open it , then you won't feel this anxious." Elijah said while he stood up. Then he left his glass down and he walked towards Klaus.

"What ever happens Niklaus, Rebekah and I will always be here for you... always and forever." Elijah said giving him a smile and then he left him alone.

He didn't know what to do, it was killing him to know what the letter would say, but he was afraid. He grabbed another glass of Bourbon and he drank it in one gulp. Then he went straight to the letter and he grabbed it. He let out a sigh and then he opened it slowly. The letter was now fully opened and he began to read.

_Dear Klaus,_

**Soo... what do you think? Do you guys hate me ? **

**The part where Caroline was leaving I was actually hearing the song America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy, I just thought it sounded good with that part but anyways yeah give me your reviews on what you think about this chapter. **

**If you want to know how the dress of Caroline's was go to this link:**** . . **

**And the high heels:**** . . **


	6. Chapter 6:Confessions

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I am sorry for the people that read it and that got mad because Caroline and Kol slept together. But since she was getting really comfortable with him, I thought that it would be better to sleep with him than a random guy. She couldn't sleep with Stefan because he is with Rebekah. So yeah just wanting to put that out there. **

**Now back to the story...**

The letter was now fully opened and he began to read.

_Dear Klaus,_

_I have started this letter so many times and I have not found the correct words for me to say this. What you are about to read was not at all easy for me to write. I couldn't of never have told you this in person, I would just simply break at the sight of you. So here it is …._

_First of all, I just wanted for you to know that even though it seemed that I was always mad at you, it was truly because I was afraid. I was afraid of my feelings for you. I knew I felt something for you but I always covered it up. I was always thankful that I'm a vampire because if I was a human, you would of noticed my feelings for you in the instant you were close to me. It was just so hard to say it because you were constantly ruining mine or my friend's lives. If you haven't noticed, I didn't leave Mystic Falls with Tyler, and it was all because of you._

_I realized how much I truly cared about you when I found out about your hot night with Hayley. But I think you noticed that. I knew I couldn't be mad with you forever , and I knew you would find a way for me to forgive you, but the night I , personally, found you with her, all I felt was death. And also hate towards you. That night made me_ _realize that I had to forget about you and that I had to move on. I knew that I would never forgive you for this because it was already too much. I just hope you understand that._

_I came to Las Vegas to do so, but then you came along as well, and I didn't know what to do. Then you kissed me and at that moment I didn't want to leave your arms never again. But that night also made me realize that I have to say good bye. That nothing can never happen between us , and if you have read this letter it means that I am on my way back to Mystic Falls to escape you. Farewell Klaus until faith brings us together again._

_With love,_

_Caroline_

Just when he finished reading the letter, he crumbled it up and he trough it across the room with anger. His eyes were full of tears for all of Caroline's confessions. He quickly got out of his room and he went straight to Caroline's. He desperately knocked.

"Caroline!" He screamed.

"Caroline! Open the door this instant!" He firmly demanded. But there was no sign of her. He then went to Stefan's room. He would search for her to the ends of the Earth if he had to.

He arrived at Stefan's door and he began to knock on it very strong and angry. Stefan heard the knock and he turned to Rebekah. Her eyes were wide open and then she slipped off the bed. She went straight to the door with Stefan right behind her, and then she opened it.

"What do you want Nik!?" Rebekah exclaimed staring into her brother's eyes. She could notice that they were watery and full of anger.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus demanded to know. He waited impatiently and then he let out a sigh.

"Where is Caroline!?" He said while he clenched his teeth tight with anger.

"Isn't she in her room?" Rebekah then asked trying to cover up where she actually was. Klaus' eyes were in a different color now, and he was in a whole new level of anger.

"Don't act stupid Bekah! I know she is not in her room! Just explain! Explain to me ! Tell me! Did she leave?" He said. His voice went from anger to more calm. Stefan then stepped in and he stared at Klaus.

"Klaus, she did, but I think that she does not want to see you. I think that was the whole point for her leaving, don't you think?" Stefan remarked. Klaus quickly stormed out of there and he headed towards the elevator. That was all he wanted to know, if she was gone.

Stefan looked at Rebekah , her face had a worried expression.

" Should we warn Caroline?" Rebekah asked while going to hug Stefan. He hold her tightly and then he stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, Caroline knows how to defend herself from Klaus. And he wouldn't dare to lay a hand on Caroline. Trust me, everything will turn out fine." Stefan said assuring Caroline's safety. Rebekah glanced up to look at Stefan and then she placed a soft kiss on his chin. He smiled at her and then they went back in their room.

* * *

Caroline had finally arrived at Mystic Falls and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to get home and to stay in her bed for ever. As she turned her car around the corner, she noticed police cars outside her house. She suddenly felt a panic attack, but then she remembered that there was nothing to worry about. Her mom is a cop and if something happened she would get to the bottom of it.

She parked in the drive way and she got off. As she went towards the front door, she spotted that the policemen were outside. She thought that was odd. The policemen then turned to face Caroline and their faces worried her.

"Hello officers. Is there a problem?" Caroline asked nervously. One of the policemen dropped his eyes and the other took his hat off.

"Can we go inside?" One officer asked. Caroline nodded and then she took her keys out to go in. She noticed her house was no longer a disaster. She had a very good idea of who had cleaned this mess, and she felt ashamed that her mom had all the hard work because of her.

"You are probably going to want to sit down for this." The same officer told Caroline motioning his hands to the sofa indicating for her to sit. Caroline obeyed and she kept staring at the officers confused.

"What happened? Did someone rob my house?" Caroline then asked, trying to avoid to ask if the problem was her mother. It scared her even to think that.

"No , Ms. Forbes, that is not the case..." The officer trailed off. He glanced at his partner and then he looked at Caroline again. Her look of anxiety made him feel horrible. He did not wish this news to anyone.

"What happened officer!? You are scaring me!" Caroline remarked annoyed. Her hands began to shake and to sweat. She rubbed them over her clothes.

"Ms. Forbes there is no easy way to tell you this..." He once more took his hat off. " But... your mother has suffered a great accident. She was taken to the emergency room, but... there was only so much they could do..."

"No! No! This can't be happening!" Caroline exclaimed getting up and putting her hands on her head. She began to cry desperately.

"Please! Tell me she is still breathing at least! Please! Tell me that!" Caroline screamed while she fell to the floor. She couldn't bare the thought of her mother dieing. She was the only one there for her, this couldn't be happening to her.

"I am so sorry Ms. Forbes, but I can't say that." The officer said nervously, his eyes began to tear up as well as the other officer.

"No! No! No! It can't!" She bawled still on the floor with her hands on her hair. She was frustrated , depressed, and now she was mourning.

"We will leave you now... and again I am so sorry for you loss." The officer said as they both walked out the door. Caroline heard the front door shut and she looked up. All she could see was the tears building up in her eyes. She got up and she started to throw everything around. She picked up a picture frame and she was about to throw it but then she saw the picture of her mom with her. She held it against her as she began to cry more. She was hurting too much, and all she wanted was to have the chance to say goodbye.

The last time she saw her was when Elena almost killed her. And all she told her was to go home. Now all she wanted to say was how good of a mother she was and how much she loved her. She quickly got her stuff and she headed to the hospital. She at least wanted to see her one more time.

She arrived at the hospital with in seconds and she got off her car with vamp speed. Once she got to the receptionist she calmed down a little.

"Hello, I came to see Elizabeth Forbes?" Caroline said with her voice shaky. The receptionist looked at her computer to find the person.

"Sorry, but she checked out 2 days ago." The receptionist said apologetically.

"Wait, so she is alive?" Caroline said with a little happiness showing through her voice. The receptionist looked at Caroline and she gave her a sad smile.

"I am truly sorry , but she checked out... dead. And her funeral was yesterday." Caroline felt like dieing. While she was at Vegas fighting with Klaus, her mom was here dieing and now she had her funeral without her. She gave the receptionist a sly smile and then she took off.

She went straight to the cemetery and she looked for her mother's grave. She had the help of a helper there and she quickly found her. Looking at her grave in person, made this all so real. She only wished that all of this was only a nightmare that she had in the airplane on the way back. She was standing right in front of her mother's grave and she couldn't believe it. She fell down and she began to cry.

"Mommy... I am so sorry if I was ever a problem to you..." She said sadly.

"I..." She choked, the words wouldn't come out. All she wanted was for her to be there with her, to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be ok. She then wiped some tears away and she tried to speak again.

"Mom... I...Lo..ve...you... so much..." That was all she could manage to say for the moment. Her feelings were getting the best of her. She began to cry even more as she collapsed on the ground where her mother had been buried.

"I would... do...anything to...see you again... mom! I love you!" She said still crying.

The cemetery then grew quiet, you could only hear Caroline's sobs , until her phone began to ring. She was startled and then she took her phone out.

"He..llo?" She said fixing herself up to sound a little more happier.

"Hello Blondie, I just wanted to call, to inform you that your best friend is back. But I just got to say, she was a big challenge." He said teasingly. She could notice that he was smiling from the other side of the phone. Damon did not hear nothing from Caroline, he could only hear her sniff.

"Caroline? Are you ok? You don't sound that good." He said sounding a little worried for the blonde. Caroline coughed to clear her throat.

"Yes, I am fine. So are you coming back?" She asked trying to hide her real emotions.

"We are already back, actually Elena wanted to talk to you so I think she is already waiting outside your house." He informed her. She rolled her eyes for the perfect timing and then she put on a fake smile.

"Well, call her and tell her that I will be right there," She said and then she hung up. She turned to face her mother's grave.

"Good bye mom, I'll see you soon." She uttered and more tears fell down her face. Then she left to her house to meet up with Elena.

* * *

Klaus had finally arrived at Mystic Falls, after waiting almost a day for his jet to be ready. He then rushed straight to Caroline's house. He knew that he had given her the choice to be out of his life and that was what she picked. But it was different now, he now knows that she fancies him the same way he does to her. He couldn't let that go just like that. Now more than ever he had to fight for them, and he would not stop until she accepts him.

Caroline had met with Elena about an hour ago at her house. Once she had seen Elena, she hugged her tightly as she cried and Caroline did the same. Obviously, Elena was still mourning for her brother and now Caroline was mourning for her mother. At first she let Elena talk so she could get all of her emotions out before she told her what happened to her mother.

Klaus was outside of her house , and he was about to knock when a particular cry got his attention. He knew that cry, it was Caroline. He wondered why, all of a sudden, did she begin to cry. Then he found his answer. He over heard Caroline tell someone that her mother had died because of a horrible accident. At that moment he wanted to go in and comfort her, because he was sure that she needed it.

His face then turned in a confused expression, he thought he was going crazy. He heard Elena comforting her as if she had emotions. He could not just stand there and let that cold hearted freak make Caroline suffer even more. So he barged in without any warning. Caroline quickly stood up along side with Elena, and she wiped her tears away with anger.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice still sounded shaky.

"Klaus, I think you better leave, she is not in the condition to tolerate you." Elena snapped at him.

"Excuse me? Have I missed something? Because the last time I checked you didn't even care about anyone but yourself." Klaus explained moving closer to Caroline.

"Klaus just leave, I will talk to you later ok?" Caroline stared into his eyes pleading for him to leave. He felt her stare burn him , and then he stepped back .

"Ok, love. Just call me for whatever you need. Anytime don't worry." He uttered and then he left. Caroline once more started to cry but now it was not only because of her mother but it was also because of Klaus. He just didn't understand, and besides he was the one who set her free. But now she knew it was all a joke, what a 'surprise'.

Elena hugged her tightly feeling what she felt that moment. She bawled as well, remembering her parents death, her aunt Jenna's death, and her brother's death. The two girls comforted each other for their great losses. Caroline had missed Elena so much, it was like if she had been dead too, but a demon had taken over her corpse. She was thankful of having her back now , at least from all the tragedies that has happened, Elena had come back to her normal self.

* * *

Stefan, Rebekah, Kol , and Elijah quickly took the next flight home in the instant Klaus informed them about Caroline's mother. Stefan needed to be there for her best friend and the rest had grown to like Caroline and they felt the need to be there for her too.

Klaus was at his mansion drinking his sorrows , thinking of better ways to woo Caroline. This would be harder because her mom had just died and she would be mourning for a very long time. He thought that Caroline was a strong women because even though she had passed through all of this hurting, she still had kept her humanity on. It was just amazing how strong she could be, and he could only wish to be as half as strong as her. He truly did learn from her, she was the best role model for him and the best person for him. Because you could be the most evil person in the world and she could still see the kindness that hides inside of you. His foil was Caroline, she was the only person who actually knew the real him and she made him show it without any efforts.

The door flew open and that brought Klaus out of his thoughts. He heard the voices of his siblings and Stefan as they walked inside his mansion. Klaus got up and he walked to the entrance to greet them.

"Good evening, Niklaus" Elijah said as he placed his suite case on the floor. Kol was right behind Elijah, just in case Klaus decided to dagger him. He perfectly knew that Klaus was still furious with him for sleeping with his 'girl' and he knew that he would never forgive him for that.

"Rebekah, Stefan are you both going to stay in my mansion?" Klaus asked now facing the happy couple.

"Well, if you don't mind." Stefan added.

"Oh, it's ok sweetheart, Nik will gladly give us a room. Won't you big brother?" Rebekah said looking at Klaus hoping that he would agree. She was also hoping that he wouldn't act like the jealous brother and that he wouldn't let them sleep in the same bed.

"Very well little sister, you may stay and you are allowed to share the room." Klaus said with a smirk. He then turned to face Kol.

"As for you..." He stated moving closer to him. " You will not stay here. You will find another place to be. I don't tolerate you at this moment and I truly would hate to put you in a coffin for another thousand years." He informed giving him a death stare. Kol nodded and within seconds he left his sight. Klaus was amused that he had this power over his younger sibling, but he knew that he had his limits with Elijah. But then again, Elijah was his favorite brother even though his morality annoyed him sometimes.

They all headed towards the living room, to hear more details about the incident. As they all sat down Klaus went to get another drink. They waited for him to begin to speak.

"Niklaus, we are waiting for the rest of the story. If you may..." Elijah spoke for everyone. Klaus took one last drink and then he placed the glass on the counter.

"Well, as you all know Caroline's mother is no longer with us and Caroline is broken. When I saw her, her eyes were swollen from all her previous cries and she was still crying. I do understand that it was her mother and that she loved her very much, but I just hate the fact that I can not do something to help her. She won't accept my comfort..." He said feeling hurt but not showing it much.

"Poor Care. She had been through so much. I am even surprised she is still with her humanity." Stefan said as he sat up straight and he put his elbows on his knees.

"That was exactly what I was thinking, mate." Klaus replied. "Oh, but I left out a very interesting part of the story."

"And what will that be Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"As I stormed into Caroline's home, I spotted the doppelganger comforting her. To my surprise, she has returned to her human emotions again." Klaus informed them. Stefan had a puzzled face and Rebekah became jealous. The thought of Elena with her emotions on again made her feel that she had competition and that she was sure she would lose.

"Are you sure Klaus?" Stefan asked intrigued by the information given by the hybrid.

"I am positive, Stefan..." Klaus said, then he appeared in front of him. " But I just warn you that if you leave my sister for the doppelganger, you won't live to see the next day, you have my word." He angrily said threatening him.

Rebekah suddenly felt relieved, sometimes it was good to have brothers that would protect the only girl in the family. Klaus faced Elijah and he gave him a supporting gesture. Stefan didn't even worry a little, he was completely sure that he was over Elena and that now all his attention was to Rebekah.

"If that was all I will excuse myself up to my room. I am exhausted and I think I goodnight sleep would suite me best." Elijah said while he stood up. He began to walk, " Goodnight to all." he added and then he was gone.

"Yeah, we are going to excuse ourselves too. Goodnight Nik." Rebekah said tugging on Stefan's shirt. They both stood up and they headed out of the living room.

"Remember that we are all vampires my dear sister and that we have the ability to hear things we might not want to hear." Klaus said knowing that they would both hear him.

"Ha Ha very funny Nik. Just shut your bloody mouth up." Rebekah yelled annoyed. Klaus just simply smirked at his sister's comment and he began to drink again. And he resumed to his thoughts about Caroline.

* * *

Caroline had woken up in an empty house. It was actually a normal day for her, but it felt way too different, now that she knew that her mom was no longer with her. She began to cry once again at the thought of her mom and the fear of facing the world alone. She still needed her mom at least in her life time. But sadly her life ended in a blink of an eye and there was nothing she could possibly do to bring her back.

She sat up and then she put her legs on the side of her bed. She let out a long sigh and then she finally got up to get dressed. She at least wanted to put her mind on other things because she did not want to spend everyday mourning. Life went on and she just had to accept it. She quickly finished getting ready and then she headed to the Mystic Grill. She needed her friends more than ever and Matt was always the one who never changed and she knew that she could count on him always.

As she approached the Mystic Grill, she spotted the person who might lighten her day. She flashed in vamp speed and she grabbed Hayley by the neck.

"What a lovely surprise finding you here." Caroline said sarcastically. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"No the pleasure is mine." She uttered annoyed. Caroline then took her to the ally and she slammed her to the wall. As Hayley laid on the ground Caroline kicked her. , enjoying every scream of pain Hayley put off. She then once more grabbed her by the neck.

"Now do you want to die fast? Or slow? You pick." Caroline said with a grin. Hayley gave the grin back and then she whistled.

"How about you let me go and my friends won't hurt you." Hayley snapped confident.

"And where are those 'friends' you talk about?" Caroline stated while she laughed at her. Hayley whistled 2 more times and now luck.

"I am so sorry to inform you that your friends are no longer with us." Caroline heard an English accent behind her and she knew it was Klaus. She turned around and she found that her assumptions were correct.

"What did you do Klaus?!" Hayley asked terrified. Klaus smirked at her.

"See your friends were giving me a hard time, and anyone who gives me a hard time, doesn't deserve to live. I just did the correct thing." Klaus said defending what he had done.

"Now what were you saying?" Caroline asked Hayley with mischievous. She did not respond.

"Now that is more like it." Klaus added as he moved closer to the girls.

"Klaus, thank you, but I can take it from here. I want to make her suffer before I kill her." She stated happily.

"As you wish love. Oh, if you want to know how to really torture someone, I can call Bekah to give you a hand. She is a master." Klaus bragged. Caroline thought for a moment and then she nodded.

"Tell her that we would be at the basement of the police station. That is the perfect place to torture people." And with that she left with Hayley. Klaus stood their admiring his love. She was perfect and there was not a thing he would change about her. Then he got his phone and he called his baby sister.

"What Nik?" Rebekah said as the line connected.

"Not even a good morning Bekah?" Klaus asked as if he was hurt.

"Your so full of it did you know that my dear brother. Now what do you want?" Rebekah asked again now annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you would like to help Caroline to torture Hayley? Since you are an expert at that category." He stated proudly.

"Whoo, that sounds fun, count me in. Where should I go?" Rebekah said enthusiastically. Klaus was surprised at his sisters enthusiasm, it was kind of creepy.

"Go to the basement of the police station right now." He informed her.

"Ok I'll be right there in five minutes." She said and then she hung up.

"Well, that went easy enough." He said to himself as he walked inside to the Mystic Grill.

* * *

"Umm... Who would of thought that you would be in here like this?" Caroline said walking back and forth. She had tied her onto the chair that her own dad had tied her to.

"See this is a very special room. I know you will love it." Caroline said and she walked out of the room. She opened the vents and then smoke came out and Hayley began to scream in pain.

"AH!what is this!?" She yelled at Caroline.

"It is something called um what was it... oh yes wolfs bane." She laughed.

"Need some help with that?" Caroline heard the girlish English accent and she knew it must be Rebekah.

"Come and join the party." She stated as she waved her hand to Rebekah.

"Oh you are such a smart vampire. This is actually nice." Rebekah complimented Caroline's form of torturing. In the background you could only hear Hayley scream of pain. Caroline shut the ventilation and then both of the blonde vampires entered. Rebekah had a knife on her hands and she moved closer to her.

"Hello Hayley. I don't think you recall me, but I am Nik's sister." Rebekah informed her moving the knife closer to her arm.

"Now we are going to play a game I like to call.. pin the darts on the whore." Rebekah exclaimed and then she made a severe cut on her hand. She let out a growl at the pain. Caroline was holding darts on one hand and a cup of whiskey on the other.

"Wow, that will certainly hurt me. I am going to die." Hayley snapped at both girls. Caroline and Rebekah smiled at each other and then Rebekah got a dart. She glances at Hayley and then she put the dart inside the whiskey.

"I hope you like whiskey..." Rebekah said as she threw the dart at her face. She screamed of the pain. "With a hint of wolfs bane." Caroline smiled and now it was her turn. She soaked the dart with whiskey and then she aimed for her boob. She threw it and she was very successful. Hayley cried of the pain.

"Gosh if you want to kill me do it now!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Now why would I do that when I can torture you and then kill you." Caroline stated as she threw another dart at her.

"Ah! It fuckin hurts like hell!" She screamed trying to get lose.

"Oh honey we are just getting started." Rebekah told her while she threw one as well. Caroline then walked towards Hayley and she stood in front of her. She took the darts out aggressively , hurting her even more.

"Now this might hurt!" Caroline said before she knocked her out. Rebekah then came in with a collar full of spikes. She then poured the rest of the whiskey on the spikes and then she headed towards Hayley.

"What is that?" Caroline asked intrigued by the creativeness of the original vampire. Rebekah turned to face Caroline and she grinned.

"You'll see. Trust me you will love this." Rebekah stated as she went back outside of the cellar.

"Lunch break!" Caroline told Rebekah handing her a blood bag.

"Well, thank you Caroline." Rebekah said giving her a smile. They began to eat as their vampire features came out. The both moaned at the deliciousness of the blood going through their throats. It was fresh and just how they liked it. As they finished their lunch they began to speak.

"So what's going on between you and Nik?" Rebekah asked curiously. Caroline put the blood bag aside and then she looked at Rebekah.

"I really don't know Rebekah. I just can't forgive him, but I am truly in love with him. Every day I spend with him I fall even more in love. But I just can't be with him." Caroline said sadly. Rebekah gave her a puzzled look.

"Why not? You know him too darn well, to know that he is a nice guy." Rebekah added.

"I know but I just can't. I fear that he will hurt me again and I just wouldn't live that. And right now I have my mo..." Caroline choked and she began to cry. Rebekah hurried to hug her.

"Everything will be ok Caroline. Trust me, you will live a happy and long life with whom ever makes you happy. Your mom will always be looking after you. Don't be sad, or else she will be sad as well." Rebekah told Caroline trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I know, but it is just to early for me to be ok about this." Caroline said still crying.

"Anyone can understand that Care, you are mourning for a person you have loved your entire life , it is perfectly normal." Caroline gave her a confused face.

"Did you just call me Care?" She asked giving her a smile.

"Oh yes sorry, I just thought we were getting close enough for me to call you that. If you want you can call me Bekah?" She said embarrassed.

"Its ok Bekah." Caroline said and then she hugged her one more time.

"But I just have to say one more thing." Caroline said nervously. "After I , well actually, we deal with this, I am leaving town to start a fresh new life far away from Mystic Falls."

"But Care, you can't leave us , especially Nik. You can't do that to him." Rebekah uttered worriedly.

"I am sorry but I have to. Living here reminds me of my mom and I don't want to mourn my whole life. I want to live it, even if it means I have to live it without the love of my life." She said as she dropped her sight.

"Yes well, I understand but I am afraid that Nik won't let you leave." Rebekah added.

"I know that is why he won't know." She said staring at Rebekah.

"Bekah promise me that you won't tell him. If he knows it will be said from me." Caroline said while she sighed heavenly.

"So you do plan to tell him?" She asked confused. Caroline stood up and she checked on Hayley. She noticed that she was waking up and then she entered the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Caroline exclaimed in her face. Rebekah came in behind her and she grabbed some chains.

" Hayley, let's make this simple. You answer everything and you won't get hurt." Rebekah advised.

"I don't have to take orders from anyone!" She hissed. Rebekah then quickly tugged on the chains which cut her neck and burned her inner skin with wolfs bane.

"Argh! Ok! Ok!" Hayley finally gave up.

"Now I want to know why you hooked up with Klaus, twice!?" Caroline remarked angrily.

"Because I thought he is hot and because if I was nice to him maybe he would be nice to me." She said with every breath she could.

"So you just wanted a protection guaranteed?" Caroline asked annoyed. Rebekah tugged on the chains.

"Ow! What the hell I am answering!" She exclaimed angry.

"Yes, I know, but you thought my brother as a fool and I will not tolerate that. And it was also because your an idiot! You actually thought that he might like you! Open your eyes, he loves Caroline , he always has and he always will." Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ok enough with playing around and now to end this thing once and for all!" Caroline yelled as she put her had inside her chest and she yanked her heart out.

"And now I have completed my goal." She said proud of herself and then she started to unchain her.

"Uh, what are you doing Care?" Rebekah asked confused.

"I am going to go and leave her at the cemetery. I know that she might have deserved to die, but she still deserves to be buried the correct way." She informed the original vampire.

"Man you and your guilty feelings. But... I would gladly help you." Rebekah said as she helped on taking off all the chains.

They both took her to the cemetery and they compelled the guy too bury her. Then they gave him all the information about her an they left. Caroline went to Klaus' mansion because she needed to discuss some matters with him.

* * *

They both approached at the mansion and Caroline made her self at home and she went straight to his art studio.

"Hello Klaus." She spoke softly.

"Caroline." He replied surprised. "To what do I owe this pleasurable visit."

"Klaus I need to speak with you, and it is very important. I need you to listen to me and promise me that you will do as I say." Caroline said.

"It depends love. First talk to me." He suggested. Then she sat down and she sighed.

"Klaus.. this is very hard for me but it is something I have to do. Tomorrow I am leaving Mystic Falls for ever. I have nothing left here for me, and if I stay I will just be reminded of my mother and I don't want to mourn for the rest of my life. I want to start all over again in a new place." Caroline said as tears began to fall down.

"I will take you anywhere you want sweetheart, just tell me where." He said as he touched her cheek wiping the tears away. She then stepped back.

"Klaus, I am leaving... to …. forget you." Caroline could barely manage to say it. Klaus took a deep breath and then he turned around.

"Caroline, you can't leave me. I need you. I would be die without you can't you understand." He said still turning away to not face her.

"Then, take this as an opportunity to start all over again." She said as she reached for his hand. Her touch made him turn around and hug her. She let him and she hugged him as well. She started to cry on his shoulder and Klaus had some tears too. Caroline is his life and if she goes he is a dead man, he didn't want to start his old ways. It has been a long time since he has killed someone and it was all under Caroline's influence.

"I must leave now. Good bye Klaus. Until faith brings us together again.." She said as she walked away from him. He stood there watching her go, he didn't know what to do to stop her. It was something impossible to make her change her mind. He just had to live with her decision.

"Nik, may I have a word with you?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"What do you wish to talk about sister?" Klaus replied trying to hold his anger in. Rebekah moved closer to him.

"I know a way for you to convince Caroline to stay. Do you trust me brother?" Rebekah told him excitedly. Klaus' face lit up at her suggestion.

"And what would that be Bekah? Please enlighten me with you knowledge." He said while he sat down and waited for Rebekah to speak.

**A/N: So what do you think? A little cheesy? I just wanted to kill Hayley to get that problem out of the way and yeah the torturing ideas were from the vampire diaries. But I still hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews always loved and suggestions (; **


	7. Chapter 7:Are you gonna leave?

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who had read my story, I hope you don't think its boring. Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it (;**

Caroline was at home reliving all of the memories of her mom. She slowly walked inside her room and her smell was still in tact. She felt happy in her room as if she was still with her, guiding her to happiness. She gently pushed the door open of her mom's closet and she entered. Her eyes began to water at the sight of her clothes, she quickly grabbed one of her mom's shirts and she pulled it against her chest embracing every memory she had. Her tears began to fall as she walked out of the closet and she sat on the corner of the bed.

"I miss you so much mom. I just wish you were here." Caroline sighed and then she snuggled in the middle of the bed. She closed her eyes to picture her mom hugging her while she laid down, she remembered when her mom used to hug her at nights when she had an awful nightmare. She then opened her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Mom?" Caroline said confused. She sat up and then she got off the bed.

"Hello sweety. I miss you too." Liz said with tears. Caroline rushed to hug her, she was certainly mind fucked. How was this even possible? Was it all a joke to her because if it was, it was not a nice one at all.

"The policemen told me you were dead. I knew it was all a lie mom, I love so much, I am so happy." Caroline cried of joy while she hugged her mom tightly.

Caroline opened her eyes to find that she was awoken by a knock on the front door. She was in her mom's bed dreaming about her. She truly missed her and this showed that it was true. She let some tears go down her cheeks and then she wiped them away. She then vamp speed to the front door to find Klaus on the other side. She rolled her eyes and then she tried to shut the door in his face, but she failed. With his strength he stopped the door and he came inside.

"I need to speak to you love." Klaus told her. His eyes stated that he had been crying, that was a surprise for Caroline, she did not think of him as a man who cried.

"Every thing has been already discussed Klaus. Now, I have to pack." Caroline said while she passed him. Klaus got her by the arm and he pushed her against him so that they would be only inches apart. His eyes were burning into Caroline and she stared at him as well. He then remembered what Rebekah had told him.

_"Nik, you have to do something that will make her forget the whole world for an instant. She has to know what she is walking away from... You have to...?" Rebekah said while she stared off into space. Then a grin crept on her face as she turned to face Klaus._

_"You have to kiss her, but not like soft and that junk. You have to kiss her passionately and then you back away and tell her 'Goodbye Love' and then you rush out. You will leave her speechless and doubtful." Rebekah said proudly. Klaus took sometime to analyze the whole plan and then he nodded._

_"Very well Bekah, I'll do that and lets see what happens. I surely doubt that I will have the pleasure to touch her soft lips again, but its worth the shot." He smirked and then he headed towards Caroline's home._

Klaus pushed into her lips and he kissed her so passionately with all his love for her. Caroline was shocked at his action but she let it pass and she kissed back. She felt like everything that was wrong was right again. And she realized that every time she was close to Klaus , she forgot about everything in life. Everything was foreign to her and the only thing that mattered was Klaus. No one had never kissed her like this before. This kiss was full passion and desire for one another. That is why it felt so right and not at all wrong.

Klaus then took his lips off of hers and he stepped back. Caroline still had her eyes close and she had her lips puckered up as if she still wanted to kiss him. She then quickly opened her eyes slowly and she noticed that he was gone. He had left her all fired up wanting more. She was now doubting if she should leave for good because after that kiss all she wanted was more and more. She then shook her head and she went off to start to pack her stuff. It was the best thing to do at the moment and she just needed time to think things through.

* * *

Klaus arrived at his home angry at himself. He hated that he had a very long and passionate kiss with Caroline and that he had to leave. He notice the look on her face of desire for him. He was sure that she wanted him and if he hadn't of backed away, he would have been making love to her at this moment.

In a few minutes into his mansion, Rebekah comes rushing to him to get the results of her plan.

"Bekah... it looks like your plan worked." Klaus said frustrated. Rebekah smiled and then her face turned to a concerned expression.

"But, why do you say it like that Nik?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Because I am pretty darn sure that this would have been the night that I could of called Caroline mine and only mine! She wanted me, and I just backed away!" Klaus screamed angrily. Rebekah then gave him a huge smile again.

"Take that pathetic smile away Bekah, I am not in the mood for you games." Klaus uttered annoyed. Rebekah put a hand on her brothers shoulder and she looked him in the eyes.

"Nik, the plan worked!" Rebekah informed him excitedly. Klaus gave her a puzzled face, indicating that he would like for her to explain.

"So the whole plan was for you to turn Caroline on, and that she would desire you so much, that the thought of leaving Mystic Falls would not cross her mind at any point." Rebekah explained. Klaus' face lit up, he then just realized that his sister was an evil genius. He was certainly happy of having such a good sister as her.

* * *

Caroline had finished her last luggage and she was almost ready to leave, she just needed on more thing. She needed to say good bye to her mom and let her rest in peace as she wants to. She closed her front door and she made sure it was properly locked, then she headed to her car to go to the cemetery. Before she approached the cemetery, she bought some beautiful flowers for her mother. She knew those were her ultimate favorite.

She quickly passed through all the graves and she finally came to her mom's. She put the flowers down and then she closed her eyes, she was trying so hard not to cry. But of course she failed and the tears forced themselves out. Then she slowly sat down and she began to play with the grass.

"Hi mom, I just came to tell you that I will be gone for some time, I really don't know for how long, but it will be some time. I won't be able to come here everyday but I am sure that you are always in my heart a.." She choked. She suddenly felt frustrated, she couldn't finish telling her mom something when her throat dries out or she begins to cry.

She managed to calm herself and then she stood up, still facing the grave.

"Goodbye mom, and rest in peace." She stated with some tears but she could still talk through it. She turned and then she left with no regrets left in her conscious... except for one. Klaus. In some weird way, she did not want to leave him behind. All she could think about was the kiss he gave her last night and that she wanted a repeat or even more. She then shook her head and she internally kicked herself for thinking of him.

She then remembered why she was leaving and she turned the engine on. She just had to keep Klaus out of her thoughts and everything would turn out great. But that was the problem she couldn't, anything she does or says reminds her of him. She just had to control her hormones and her emotions for Klaus because there was one thing guaranteed, and it was that she will never see him again; well at least that is what she hopes. She will keep driving until she gets to her destination.

She headed straight to Orlando, Florida, where she could finally have some peace and a nice vacation. No Klaus, no cure, no relations, no Silas, that was what she wanted. And she would stay there for a decade if she had to, just to be away from that drama. She also thought that it would be the best distraction from her mother's death.

* * *

"Rebekah!" Klaus yelled storming into his mansion, slamming the door behind him. Rebekah came rushing to him, with her face confused.

"What's wrong Nik?" She asked. Klaus walked closer to her, his face was burning in anger.

"Your idiotic plan, did not work Bekah!... She left !" Klaus exclaimed.

"Wait...What do you mean she left?" Rebekah asked, still processing what Klaus had told her.

"I couldn't tell you myself. I went to her house like a fool thinking that I would see her, and I found out that she had left. I didn't find that out myself though, I had to compel the neighbors to tell me." He informed her clenching his teeth. He couldn't explain how he felt about the situation.

"I..I'm so sorry Nik." Rebekah said while she put a hand on his shoulder. He rudely removed it and he stepped away from her.

" Well, it is too late for forgiveness Bekah." He said, still angry, and then he left to his room. Rebekah saw him leave, thinking that his unhappiness was her fault. She had to do something to make him happy again or else she was pretty sure that in no time she would be back in a coffin with a dagger through her heart. She walked to the living room still in her thoughts until she bumped into Elijah.

"Oh sorry." She said and then she kept walking. Elijah turned around and he looked at her.

"Rebekah? Are you all right?" Elijah asked getting a little close to her. Rebekah turned to face him.

"Elijah, I need your help. We need to come up with a plan to make Nik happy again." Rebekah told Elijah taking him by surprise. He furrowed his eyebrows and then he sighed.

"Rebekah, I thought that Niklaus was already happy with Caroline. Was he not?" He asked confused. Rebekah shook her head.

"She left Mystic Falls and that left Nik furious with me." She stated and her voice showing that she was angry. Elijah put one hand in his pocket and the other on his chin.

"So what do you suppose we do?" he asked.

"I still don't know, but the plan we come up with has to work Elijah!" She demanded pointing at him with a serious look. He smirked and then he put both hands in his pockets.

"Now that will be a challenge for both of us." Elijah said and then he left Rebekah alone again with her thoughts.

"I guess I'm going to have to take that challenge by myself." She said to herself and then she left the mansion. She had just thought of something, and maybe that was the beginning of her plan.

* * *

Elena and Damon were at there bedroom having a hot make out session when they both heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh... I'll get it.." Elena said struggling to get out of Damon's arms.

"Forget it, it is not important Elena." He said kissing her neck making her moan. She then got away from him and she smiled.

"I'll be back in a sec." She stated before she left to the door. The person knocking was very persistent and impatient.

"I'm coming!" Elena yelled as she approached the door and she opened it.

"Rebekah." She stated disappointedly.

"Elena." She said with a fake smile. "I have just come up with something that you are in good use of."

"And what will that be ?" She remarked turning around and moving into the living room. Rebekah followed her in and she shut the door behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the original blonde." Rebekah heard the familiar voice and she turned around with annoyance. She saw Damon coming down stairs while putting a shirt on.

"And I don't even know why I'm surprised.." She plainly said and then she turned back to Elena.

"Can you just get to the point Rebekah." Elena said putting her hands a crossed her chest.

"I need to know where Caroline is." She said sounding a little desperate. Elena looked at Damon and then she looked at Rebekah.

"I don't know where she is. Sorry." Elena said walking by her. Rebekah quickly turned and she grabbed her neck.

"Don't make this harder Elena. You know that I'm just dying to kill you." She stated angrily. Damon went straight to Rebekah and he pushed her away making her furious. She picked herself up rapidly and she faced Damon with anger.

"You shouldn't have down that!" She exclaimed while she went to him with vamp seed and she snapped his neck. Then she turned to Elena and she saw the fear in her eyes, which amused her.

"Now, where were we?" She uttered walking closer to her. Elena stood firm acting as if she was not scared of her.

"I already told you. I don't know where she is! I didn't even know she left!" Elena exclaimed annoyed.

"If what you say is true...then you will call her and ask where she is." Rebekah uttered and then Elena rapidly got her phone out and she started dialing. Rebekah then sat down to wait for Caroline to answer her phone.

"Hi Care." Elena said happily. Rebekah then sat up and she listened carefully.

"Hi Elena, what's up?" Caroline said seeming very happy.

"Nothing interesting and you?" Elena asked looking a little nervous.

"The same as you." She replied. Rebekah then looked at Elena intimidating her.

"Come on Care, you can't lie to me. I went to your house and you weren't there." Elena told her. She heard her sigh through the phone.

"Fine, I can't hide it from you." She said in defeat and then she took a breath. "I left Mystic Falls and I am headed to Orlando, Florida!" She exclaimed excitedly at the end.

"Wow Care, thats amazing!" She told her friend truthfully. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to...eventually, but I just wanted to make sure that I really went through with it." Caroline replied.

"Well, I am really happy for you Care, have a nice vacation and text me everyday ok?" Elena told her with a smile.

"Yes, I will Elena. And thank you. Oh, I have to go I'm going to check in, Bye talk to you later." Caroline said.

"Ok goodbye Care." Elena replied and then she hung up.

"Are you happy now?" She told Rebekah sarcastically. She smiled at her and then she stood up looking very satisfied.

"Not quite." She said and then she walked slowly to Elena. She stared at her for some seconds and then she snapped her neck with a smile. "Now I'm happy." And she left quickly to her brother.

* * *

Caroline had just finished settling in her hotel room. She felt so relaxed without anything on her back, she was just there to have some fun. All the stress and drama was left behind in Mystic Falls and now it was time to begin her adventure. She got her bikini on and then she went straight to the beach. She imagined that at the beach she was bound to find someone, and maybe that someone could be her new life. Maybe Florida was going to be her new home, but she first needs to explore and to be there for sometime to see if she truly fits in.

She arrived at the beach trying to find a place where she could lay her towel down and tan. But it was really hard because it was really crowded due to the fact that it was spring break for the students in Florida. She quickly thought that this was her opportunity to find new friends and a new love interest, the beach was practically filled with every student in Florida. She knew she would fit in quickly because of her personality. If she was good at something, it was making new friends.

She found a group of girls that reminded her of her friends in Mystic Falls, they all looked so happy just like they were before the whole vampire drama started. She walked to them, still unsure if it was a good idea.

"Hey! Mind if I sit with you guys?" She happily said with a huge smile. The girls turned to look at her and they made a 'Ugh' face.

"And why would we allow you to do that? Do we even know you?" One of the girls rudely told her. Caroline's smile faded away in that instant and then she looked at them with anger.

"So, I assume you are the snotty little bitches in town?" Caroline snapped at them. The girls gasped and then they got up.

"What did you call us?" The same girl asked her with anger. Caroline crossed her arms against her chest.

"What you just heard." Caroline told them with a little sass. The girls walked slowly to her looking disturbed.

"You will regret this blondy. You don't know who you are messing with, we are queens here." The girl told Caroline.

"And how will I regret this?...queen?" Caroline sassed. She stared at all of them with confidence.

"You are very smart to question us. You clearly don't know us." The girl said while she snapped her fingers. Other girls came but with buckets in their hands and Caroline just simply let out a laugh.

"What? Are you going to throw me some sand? Or some water?" Caroline said laughing. The girls got frustrated.

"Ok, you know what to do." The girl told one of the girls who were holding a bucket. She nodded and then she went to Caroline. She grabbed the bucket with two hands and just when she was about to throw water at her ,Caroline quickly grabbed her wrist.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Caroline told the girl with a smirk. She only heard the leader tell her to do as she was told. The girl struggled and she tried to throw the water.

"Why don't you turn around and you throw that bucket of water to her." Caroline told the girl while watching the leader.

She only laughed and then she said, "Sure, like she is going to listen to you." Then before she knew it the water was on her. She let out a big scream and she looked to Caroline's direction but she saw that she wasn't there anymore.

"Agh! Where is that bitch!" She angrily yelled. Caroline was just a distance away and she laughed at the girl's reaction.

"That's what you get when you are a snotty little bitch." She said to herself and then she left to the hotel. At least she was looking forward to the night, she was leaving to a club. She hopes that the club would be better than the beach. She was sure that there will be hot guys to dance with and some liquor to relax more.

* * *

"Nik! I know where Caroline is!" Rebekah came to Klaus at his art studio. Klaus didn't turn to face her , he just kept drawing.

"I don't care about her anymore Bekah. She has made her choice to leave, and I am willing to respect that." Klaus told her showing no emotion.

"Nik, how many times have you said that? Just do what makes you happy." Rebekah calmly said walking towards him. He turned around and he looked angry.

"I believe it is my choice to make and not yours little sister." He remarked aggravated. "Just leave it alone, I don't need your help or pity!"

"Nik! Don't you see what you are doing to yourself! You are just backing away from your happiness!" Rebekah yelled at him frustrated. She couldn't just walk away from him, he is her brother and she wants the best for him.

"Bekah...just..leave...it...alone." He said through his clenched teeth.

"Nik, you know I don't fear you. Do what ever you want , but the loneliness inside of you will be your fault! I tried to help." Rebekah screamed and then she stormed out. Klaus watched her leave and then he turned back at his painting. He tried to paint again but he couldn't concentrate anymore. The idea of knowing where Caroline is was killing him and he just needed to know.

He threw his paint brush across the room,furious. He began to think of her and what she would be doing far away from here. Right now she could be having sex with a total stranger that does not deserve her. Or she could get into some kind of trouble and that he was not there to saver her. He needed to know where Caroline was this instant to help her. He rushed to Rebekah's room and he swung the door open.

"What the bloody hell is going on Nik!?" Rebekah yelled aggravated. Klaus' face calmed down and then he walked closer to her.

"Where is she?" He uttered. Rebekah smirked and then she sat up.

"She is in Orlando, Florida. Supposedly, to relax and all that crap." She informed him. Klaus left her room without even saying a 'thank you', but since he was in a hurry to capture his love of his life, he would pass it.

"Rebekah? Where did Niklaus go?" Elijah entered her room asking.

"Well, brother, Nik has finally given himself a chance to true happiness." Rebekah told Elijah and they both smiled. It was something shocking, since Klaus never did something that would benefit himself into happiness.

"Are you sure about that?" Elijah asked Rebekah.

"Why do you ask?" Rebekah said worried for the response.

"Because I can sense him still in the house. You know Niklaus, and he is as stubborn as Caroline is. He won't leave without a huge motive to make him want to be with her in this instant." He informed Rebekah and she just stared into space for a while.

"Then we need a plan." She finally spoke smiling once more. Elijah smiled back while he analyzed the whole room.

"And if I may ask, where is your significant other?" He asked her.

"He went to visit his brother..." She bluntly said with a bit of jealousy.

"Don't worry Rebekah, he has confessed his love for you. You don't have to feel the need to go and rip someone's head off ok" Elijah told her making her laugh. Then she hugged her brother, he was so loving and moral, he was the different one of all of the siblings.

* * *

Caroline had returned from the club with no luck. It was so difficult to start from scratch, and people from here were not that friendly. But she had to admit that she was at least lucky enough to dance with one guy. He was sexy hot, but she realized that he only wanted her for sex, which was a really big turn off for her.

She got into her pj's and then she headed to bed. It was her first day at Florida after all, and it was not going to be something easy at all. Maybe the next day ,there'll be more luck for her to find some friends. She closed her eyes and the first thing that came in mind was, Klaus. She missed him already and it was only one day , she hates that he makes her feel so special. Why couldn't a normal non psychopath original hybrid, find her attractive or someone they would fight for. She always had to try her best to get a boy to be with her and Klaus just fell for the real Caroline. Then she began to think even harder ,_How do I handle a person who knows the real me, and likes it? Was I wrong to leave? Am I driving away from my happiness? _

She then opened her eyes and she sat up. _No Caroline! You did the correct thing , just go and turn the T.V on and watch a movie. You have to get over Klaus, he is not a good person._

She began to tell herself all those stuff to try to convince herself that she was ok without Klaus. But the real story was not that she couldn't get a guy tonight, it was that she actually didn't want one. Way deep down in her heart she thought that he would enter the club and he would walk to her to kiss her passionately again. That was what she hoped, if she escaped him once and he went after her, then why wouldn't he come after her here? She kept thinking of all the possibilities and the non existent possibilities that Klaus would join her here and then she fell asleep.

* * *

Klaus was still at his art studio, thinking over and over again, if it was a good idea to go to her. She left for a reason, which was to get away from him, and as much as it hurts him to not see her, he wanted to respect her decision. Maybe this was something good for them both to move on and to get on with their lives, he thought. But the only difference was that Caroline would be happy and Klaus lonely and angry all the time. He was sure to not forgive himself for what he did to her, he would punish himself a little.

"In a tough situation, brother?" Klaus heard Elijah and he frowned. He did not wish to see anyone at the moment, so he just ignored him and he kept painting.

"You know, Niklaus, that you want to see her badly." He stated and Klaus felt him nearer. He turned around and he saw him sitting down with a glass of Scotch.

"Is that so?" Klaus simply said. Elijah stood up and he walked closer to him.

"Yes, and I know that because if you turn around..." Elijah turned him to face his painting. "You can see Caroline. Niklaus you have been painting her all day, I know that she is the only thing you can think about." Elijah told him moving back and turning to not face him. Both hands were in his pockets.

"I believe that there is a new born vampire in Florida, with the danger of finding some older vampires..." Elijah bluntly said and then he turned. He saw the fury in his eyes, he was fighting the urge to not leave to her.

"She is in great danger and you know it..."

"It is not my problem anymore Elijah. When she decided to leave Mystic Falls, she also made the decision to not be with me." Klaus interrupted Elijah sounding very hurt.

"If you say it like that then I have no other choice than to make sure to protect her myself. I will tell Kol to keep an eye on her...You wouldn't mind right?" Elijah said with a smirk and he turned on his heel to leave when he heard Klaus' voice.

"Elijah" He said softly. "Why would you do that? You know of the night in Vegas and you are still willing to make him go near her again?" He flatly said with his eyes watery of frustration.

"Caroline deserves to be protected, and as I already informed you, Kol will do it because we all care for her Niklaus. I gave you this opportunity, but it seems as if you are not interested..." He trailed off and Klaus appeared in front of him.

"Elijah, you are making a huge mistake on choosing Kol for her body guard. All he will do is sleep with her again!" Klaus uttered angry at the thought.

"There is no other choice Niklaus, it is too dangerous to be a new born vampire and a love interest to Niklaus Mikaelson, anywhere in this world. " He told him taking him by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Klaus said walking closer to Elijah.

"It means that you have too many enemies ,and they all get information to find a way to destroy you. I believe that one of them would be killing the only person you have hope for. The one girl that drives you crazy and that you want so badly." The information made his face expression change.

"I don't believe you." He uttered through his clenched teeth and then he walked to his studio again.

"Fine, don't. I'll just call Kol then." He said making Klaus stop. They both turned to face each other.

"I don't really care anymore. You can do as you please." He hissed and then he left his mansion. He was going straight to Caroline, but he just didn't want to seem weak in front of his older sibling. Just imagining Kol with her and being her protector made him infuriate even more. If someone was going to be with her at all times to protect her it would be him, not just because he is immortal but because he loves her. And he will go at all strengths for her safety.

Elijah was inside smiling at his sister's evil little mind. Her plan worked out perfectly and now it was time to relax and to enjoy life until Klaus comes back with Caroline, or without Caroline and bitter. He really hopes that Caroline finds it in her heart to forgive him or else everyone would pay the consequences.

* * *

Caroline had woken up to the smell of flowers and to the morning breeze. She could seriously get used to this everyday, she thought to herself. Right after she ate her breakfast she tried to go to the beach...again. But now she was going to avoid every bitch that is there. She just didn't have the mood to have another fight.

She reached the beach and she quickly found the perfect spot. She laid down her blanket, she put the umbrella to cover her, and then she sat down. Suddenly her blood lust began as she smelled fresh blood like if someone had a cut. She simply ignored it and she laid back to enjoy her new and exciting day. She had moved the umbrella to the side so that the sun could catch her, although it was weird because she was not sure if a vampire could tan. Until, someone got in the way , and she quickly opened her eyes to find the same girls from yesterday.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked with annoyance.

"Yes, its payback time." The girl said and then she snapped her fingers. Another girl came with a bucket, again, and then she threw it missing Caroline. She was now standing up looking straight at the mean girls.

"If you don't mind, I am trying to have a fuckin' vacation, to relax from my old town, my dramas and my boyfriend!" She screamed and then she backed away. Did she just say boyfriend? Which boyfriend, there was no one, except for...Klaus. She freaked out a little and then she sat down again to not show any emotion.

"I don't know how you do it, but I will get you! No one makes a fool out of Cassy without paying the price of it." She hissed and Caroline laughed.

"Seriously?" She kept laughing. "Are you the freakin' President of the United States? No..." Caroline spoke while getting up and beginning to move towards her. "Are you the queen Elizabeth? No. Are you a cop? No! See you are only a University student who is probably going to fail all her classes for being such a bitch. And your daddy won't be there to support you because he will be too disappointed at having such a disaster of a daughter!" She told Cassy with frustration while looking at her angry.

Caroline only heard ,' whoooo!' and 'Burnnnn!' all around her. The girl looked more red than a tomato of the embarrassment. She then poked Caroline's shoulder aggressively.

"You don't know me! And that is not true!" She yelled.

"Oh but I do because you are the typical daddy's girl that gets everything she wants. But at the end she loses everything, if you thought you were unique, well think again because you are the same as everyone and it is time for you to know that." Caroline said and then she began to pack her stuff, she just couldn't be with all this drama crap here.

Cassy furiously walked to Caroline and she was about to pull her hair when Caroline turns and she grabs her wrist. Cassy had a frightened look on her face.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I am going to leave somewhere I don't smell bitches all around." She stated and then she pushed Cassy to the ground and left. As she walked everyone moved out of her way and everyone cheered. _I guess that no one liked her. _She thought to herself as she walked away from the beach proudly.

She approached her hotel suite in no time and she took a long and relaxing shower. She laughed as she relived the scene at the beach. She always wanted to stand up to a bully/ mean girl but she was always scared. But this time she felt confident, maybe it was the idea that no one could possibly hurt her. She had lost everything and she just couldn't stand there and hear some bitch tell her what to do. It was the correct thing to do and it seemed as if everyone loved it. How could we possibly know when the people will like the truth?

She stepped out of the shower and she got into some pj's. She was going to do her make up first before she did her hair. She wants to look hot to make every guy turn their heads as she walks by, she wants to feel that kind of power. She needs to look hot in all different levels and she knew exactly what to wear. This time she was going to the hottest club in the city.

* * *

After some hours, Klaus had finally arrived to Orlando, Florida. He had no idea where Caroline could possibly be, there were at least five hundred hotels and that was just assuming. He parked his car next to a McDonald's and then he dialed his phone.

"Bekah." He said.

"What do you want Nik?" She answered out of breath.

"Are you with Stefan?" He asked a little jealous but couldn't help a smirk overcome his face.

"What do you want?" She said annoyed. He was completely sure that Rebekah was with Stefan.

"I need to know which hotel Caroline is in." He stated looking out the window.

"Sorry, Nik, but I have no idea." She said urging for him to end the call.

"Well, I need you to find out!" His voice grew a little louder. Rebekah smiled knowing that he was already there.

"Why do you even want to know if you don't plan on going and seeing her." Rebekah replied and then she heard the call end. She let out a laugh and then she went back to what she was doing.

Klaus began to go to every hotel near him to ask for Caroline. So far he had no luck in finding her, until he heard some guys talking about a new girl who was at the beach and that she humiliated the most popular girl at the University. He smiled at the thought of her, she was so perfect he just couldn't believe how lucky he was of having her in his life. Well, at least he had her, and he wanted her back.

He kept looking and no luck, you could easily say that he had been to 100 hotels.

"Where could she possibly be?" He asked himself and then he smiled thinking of how luxurious Caroline is. He then left to the most expensive hotel in the city having the strongest feeling that she was there.

"Good evening sir." The guy behind the counter politely said. Klaus looked at his name tag and then he chuckled at what he saw.

"Good evening to you too, Tyler." He said with a smile thinking that this was too much of a coincidence.

"May I offer you a room?" He asked looking at him.

"You know what, mate, I would first like to know if Caroline Forbes is staying in this hotel." Klaus told Tyler.

"I am truly sorry but I'm afraid that I can't share this type of information with guests." Tyler said looking at him with pity.

"You will tell me which room Caroline Forbes is in." He compelled him and then Tyler typed into his computer. He glanced back up at him and then he spoke.

"She is in the 7th floor ,room 1764." Tyler stated afraid. Klaus smirked.

"Thank you for you cooperation mate." Klaus said without noticing that Caroline had just passed him. She did not notice him as well, she was way too deep into her thoughts about the club. She wanted this night to be unforgettable, tonight she was only young and without worries.

**A/N: I hope you guys weren't bored with this chapter with the lack of Klaroline. But I can assure you that the upcoming chapters are filled with Klaroline for better and for worse.**

**As you know reviews always loved and appreciated. You guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8:Danger

"Is that the girl?"

"Yes...that's our girl... do you all know the plan?"

"Yes we do, and don't worry nothing will go wrong."

"Ok, and with that said,... lets start."

"Gotcha ,see you in a couple of hours."

"And remember, make this plan a success or else this plan will be for you.."

"I won't let you down."

Caroline had arrived to the club and she went straight to the open bar. If she wanted a good time, first she needed a drink, she always loosens up with alcohol running through her system. She sat down to the corner where she could listen to her thoughts and then she called for the bartender.

"Can I have a martini?" She asked nicely. The bartender gave her a puzzled face, he wondered if she was of age.

"Miss, I'm going to have to see some kind of ID." He said seriously. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she grabbed him from the collar staring into his eyes.

"You will bring me what ever kind of drink I ask, and you will never doubt my age. Every beverage you give me will be free and it will go on your account for being such a douche..."

"Now sweetheart, what has gotten you in such a bad temper." A voice from behind interrupted. While still holding the man she turned to face the man who had stopped her from compelling the idiot bartender. Her eyes widened, she could barely breath.

"Klaus?...how did..."

"Before any questions..." He interrupted again, and he came up to the bar releasing the man from Caroline's grip. "Get me a glass of Bourbon and keep them coming." He ordered and the bartender obeyed quickly. "You may proceed." He smirked.

"First of all, how did you know where I was?" She asked him while frowning. Klaus let out a laugh.

"Come on love, I'm the original hybrid, I always get what I want. I can get any kind of information." He told her while grabbing the glass of Bourbon that the man had just brought him. He took a sip and then he turned to face her again.

"And somehow I am not surprised..." She said crossing her hands against her chest. "But I told you that I wanted to be alone for sometime Klaus! You gave me that opportunity, don't you remember?" Caroline said giving him a confuse look.

"I know what I said Caroline. But can't you see that I can't live without you. I began to think that I would get use to the idea of not seeing your beautiful face everyday, but then I knew I was wrong. The first day, I quickly fell into anger and I took it out on everybody..." He turned so that she wouldn't notice the tears forming in his eyes, but he was already late. She had already noticed them and somehow she felt like it was all her fault.

"Even though, I know that might be true..." She uttered letting go of her arms getting more calm. " I still want that time alone to think Klaus. And I wish you could understand that, I really do..." She said and then she left to the dance floor. Klaus stood their watching her go, again, and he felt worse than before. The last time he still had hope for them, but this was just a confirmation that she truly did need some time, or she just simply didn't want to be with him. All those thoughts made him infuriate, and he began to drink all of the Bourbon in one gulp. With the burning sensation going through his throat, made him forget a little, just for an instant, but the hurting came back again once it was all down.

Caroline's tears began to fall on her cheek as she looked to herself in the mirror. She just couldn't do anything without him going after her, as much as she tried it was impossible. _Caroline you can't let him ruin your night! You need to get back out there and make the best of the night. Just go out there and hopefully a guy will be willing to dance with you. Forget you ever saw him, forget that he was here tonight making you feel the need to hug him and be with him again. Just forget it Caroline...forget it...___She thought to herself and then she wiped the tears away. She retouched her make up and then she gave her best smile.

"You can do this." She said under her breath and then she left the ladies room. Once she was out she spotted an empty booth and she walked towards it, trying to avoid the bar. She knew Klaus was still here, she could sense him, and the last thing she wanted was to make a scene. She knew how intense their talks could get and not to mention, bloody.

"Good evening, would you like a drink?" A waiter came up to her. She glanced up and she smiled.

"Yes, I would love a martini and if you can, just keep them coming. Thank you." She told him and then the waiter left to get her order. She sighed thinking that from wanting to forget Klaus, she had Klaus in her mind all over again. She hated the power he had over her mind, but at the same time it was thrilling. As she was mentally fighting with herself, she hadn't noticed that a guy had taken a seat in front of her. He kept staring at her and noticed that she was way too deep into her thoughts that she would never notice him just sitting there. So he stood up and he walked to her side putting his hand in front of her face indicating that he wanted to dance.

Caroline closed her eyes, she took a breath and then she looked up, hoping that it wasn't Klaus. Luckily, it wasn't and she was quickly relieved letting out a breath. She smiled and then she took the handsome man's hand. He had dark hair combed up, his eyes were gray with green and his smile was just perfect. He was tall and muscular, but not that muscular in the way they look buff but he showed some. His shirt fit perfectly to his chest and his pants were not too far. He was sexy and everything she needed for the night.

Just as they stepped at the dance floor, Caroline began to dance. She hadn't noticed how much she had missed this feeling of being free and out of problems. She kept dancing freely until she felt the touch of the man's hands roam from her shoulders down to her waist. He pushed her closely and they began to move together with the rhythm of the music. She couldn't remember the last time she danced like this with someone, in fact she wasn't sure that she had ever dirty danced with someone inn her life. But she just let it pass and she went along with him.

Klaus was sitting at the bar drinking his sorrows and replaying the conversation he just had with Caroline in his head. She felt so sure about what she was saying; not even looking insecure for what she was telling him. Her eyes with a look of determination and seriousness. He now realized that she was giving up on them, even though she said she needed sometime to think, it only meant that she wanted to stop whatever was happening between them but she just couldn't say it.

He then looked back to see if he could find Caroline, to tell her that he would give her her freedom and that she didn't have to worry that he would show up in her life again. He was finally accepting that they weren't meant to be and even though he tried and tried he just couldn't find the solution. Maybe Esther was giving him all this bad luck from the other side, and that's why he was in so much misery. He detested the thought that Esther was finally getting one of her goals accomplished as for Mikael as well. They made his life a living hell when they were alive and now even by being dead they made him suffer with the one thing he wanted right now in life. Caroline.

He then noticed that Caroline was no where to be found, so he got up and he walked closer to the dance floor to get a better view. Once he began to roam the place his eyes stopped in horror at what his eyes caught the sight of._ Is it Caroline, dirty dancing with a pathetic loser? _He thought, then he turned his eyes to another direction, he couldn't stand seeing that. He clenched his fists really tight, not wanting to burst out in flames and go and snap that boys neck. But as he thought it over and over again , he began to think that it was actually a good idea to release all his anger out. Suddenly the smell of blood got his attention and he turned to look every where to know where that smell was coming from. His vampire features were beginning to show, he hadn't notice how hungry he actually was until now. He turned to the direction of Caroline and found that she wasn't there anymore, and the smell of blood had disappeared out of nowhere. He flashed through the whole club and he had no sight of her; he growled with anger and then he grabbed the neck of the person passing him.

"Don't scream." He smirked and then he began to suck the blood from the women's neck. He was thinking of letting her survive, but that was not what he wanted to do. Without Caroline he didn't care if he killed someone or if he ruined someone's life because nothing mattered to him anymore. The only thing he had was the satisfaction of killing someone and enjoying every ounce of blood that he took from them.

He dropped the girl and he licked his lips taking the blood that was dripping out. Then he smiled and he left the club with a full stomach but with his heart ripped out. He was still angry but there was only so much he could do to get Caroline back or a better way to say it, to get Caroline. He leaned against the wall from the outside of the club and he stared to the direction of the beach. The only thought the he had in his mind was of Caroline and what might have happened differently tonight.

Caroline opened her eyes with her neck aching and the smell of fresh blood. She tried to move but she noticed that she was tied up in a chair like she had tied Hayley. She frantically looked around and she didn't recognize the place, then she tried to remember what had happened and who had taken her here. But all she could remember was dancing with that hot guy and that's it. She then assumed that this was all Klaus and that he was the one who kidnapped her and she was pretty sure that the hot guy was dead.

A sound coming from the outside of the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she paid full attention to the people talking. Before she could manage to hear anything the door was opened very aggressively and then she felt the burning of vervain in her skin.

"Ahh! What the hell Klaus?!" She yelled angrily. She spotted the vervain sticking to her skin, and she couldn't move or anything to remove it. She felt frustrated , how could he do this to her.

"Do I really look like Klaus?" A manly voice startled her. She glanced up and her eyes widened with horror and with tears.

"You!?" She said confused.

"Yes me , now I'll be back in a few moments just stay put. Don't go anywhere." The guy said with a smile and he left shutting the door behind him.

She began to cry, how could this be happening to her again. This was just her luck in being a vampire.

The vervain was still burning her skin off, she struggled in her seat with all her strength. She could barely make the chair move for one small shake which managed to move the vervain to go down low. She kept struggling until it was completely off, and she sighed of relieve. She couldn't handle another moment being tortured. She was sure that this would be her last days because no one knows that she is here and by how they started torturing her, there was no doubt her days were coming to an end. She kept crying thinking of how she was going to leave this Earth with out telling Klaus that she has forgiven him and that she truly loves him. There was so many things she had to do that she preferred to die already to not think about it anymore.

"_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_!" Her phone began to ring. She looked all over the room and there was no sight of her phone. Then the ring tone stopped and she first thought that the caller must have stopped their call but then she heard voices from outside.

"_Hello?" A guy said._

"_Where is Caroline?" _She heard the familiar voice.

"_And who is asking for her?" The guy remarked._

"_Who is this!?" _She quickly knew who it was by the change of tone. It was Stefan on the other line. She felt hope inside and happiness, Stefan could be the one who could help her.

"_Listen I don't have many patients! Caroline is not here, and you might as well forget about her beca..."_

"_You idoit! What the hell are you doing!?" Another man came and interrupted._

"_I was just answering the phone." He answered. Hanging the phone and throwing it away._

"_Nice going smart ass, do you want to get us all in trouble!? You are ruining the plan!" The other man screamed with anger. _

Caroline decided to stop hearing them at that moment and then she put her attention into something completely different. Her goal now was to find a way out of here and to try and not get tortured. But she was pretty sure that the torturing part would happen one way or another.

An intoxication going through the room brought her out of her thoughts. It started to burn her and she couldn't stand the smell. Right at that moment she knew what it was; it was vervain in the ventilation system. Wow, now they were copying her torturing skills, they were... She didn't finish her thought when she had already fallen unconscious.

Klaus had arrived to Caroline's hotel room, he imagined that if she had left with a stranger that she might be at his place. And he had left his luggage at her suite so he had to go up their . Once he was inside he found that his assumptions were correct, Caroline was no where in this room. He grabbed the bed and he threw it over the terrace. He threw the cushions all over the place and he made a mess in the bathroom; the room was completely trashed and he didn't feel any remorse for doing this. He was free to do what ever he felt like and that was what he was planning on doing the rest of his life. Even if his siblings like it or not.

His phone began to ring and he groaned at the noise. He took his phone out and he rolled his eyes when he saw the ID of the contact.

"I don't have time Bekah. So make this quick." He said annoyed. Rebekah's breath was heavy.

"Nik..." She barely let out with a whisper. Klaus began to look every where trying so hard to not get worried by his sister's voice. He knew the information she was going to give was not good.

"Bekah what's wrong?" He asked showing a little bit of more concern.

"It's Caroline." She blurted out, and Klaus stood there frozen. A million thoughts came rushing through his mind. _Is she dead? No it can't be she was in the club nearly an hour ago. What had happened?_

"What happened Bekah? And this better be worth my time!" He growled showing no emotions. He suddenly hears her cry.

"Bekah what happened!" He demanded. He heard no sound for some seconds and then he heard a sigh.

"Klaus, Caroline has been kidnapped and there is a small chance that she is going to be able to .. survive." He heard Stefan's voice, it was shaky and he sounded afraid. A tear came streaming from his eyes and then he furiously wiped it away. He blamed this whole thing on him because if he had stayed with Caroline at all times, she would be safe. That was the whole purpose of coming to Florida anyways, and he had failed.

"So what do you suppose I do?" He managed to ask.

"We hoped that you could have an idea where she might be." Stefan answered more calm then before, but he could still hear Rebekah crying.

"I'm sorry mate but I have no clue to where she might be." He truthfully said.

"Well... thank you anyways we will see what we can do." Stefan flatly said and then he hung up.

Klaus punched the wall, making a huge whole, to calm himself up. But it seemed that his own remedy did not function in this situation. His love for Caroline was way too strong for just a simply punch at the wall. He knew he had come with the decision of leaving her and giving up on her, but this changed his whole plans. Caroline needed him now more than ever and he would do anything to find her. He got out of the hotel and he began to ask random people if they had seen Caroline, at least that might take him somewhere near to her.

"Stefan? What are we... going to do?" Rebekah asked him sadly. Stefan hugged her and he gave her a kiss on her temple.

"I don't know Bekah. But we are going to do our best to find her. We need too." He stated very determined. Then he heard the front door open.

"Rebekah?" Elijah called for her.

"Where are you?" He kept saying, until he found them. He noticed the tears on her cheeks and Stefan's watery eyes.

"Rebekah, what has occurred?" He asked worried. Stefan turned to face him.

"Elijah..." He stopped and he took a deep breath. " Caroline is on the verge of death. Someone has kidnapped her, but no one knows who and where she might be. I already contacted Klaus, but no luck." He responded still hugging Rebekah.

"What? That is impossible. I had send Niklaus to her to protect her from his enemies. And it seems like they had beaten him to her." He stated disappointed. He massaged his chin with concern and then he turned to face them again.

"I'm leaving to Florida this instant and I can assure you that I won't come back until I have Caroline safe into mine and Niklaus's care." He said and then he dashed out. Elijah deeply cared for Caroline, he had come to love her like his own sister and no sister of him will be in a death sentence. But before he left he had to make a quick errand.

"I'm coming!" He heard a voice from the other side. Kol opened the door and he smirked.

"Well, what has brought you here brother?" Kol asked quite amused. Elijah turned to face Kol with a concern expression and Kol's smile disappeared immediately.

"Kol, it seems that Caroline is in grave danger in Florida. We need as much original muscle to rescue her." Elijah informed him. Kol looked at him as if he was insane and then he laughed.

"What? After everything that has happened you want me... to help you with Caroline. Oh lets not forget that I have to team up with Nik!?" He exclaimed. Elijah's face turned to anger.

"Kol, I am not asking you for Niklaus' sake, but for Caroline's sake! I know that you sincerely care about her. I do too and that is why I am putting all our differences aside to help that girl." Elijah expressed.

"Look my dear brother, I would help Caroline in a heart beat, but the only problem would be Nik and my heart. I would prefer that Nik knows about my presences in this event and then I would gladly help." Kol answered walking pass Elijah.

"All right Kol, if you insistent on what Niklaus will think about this and not what would benefit Caroline, then so be it. I am not going to waste my time arguing with a lost cause." with saying that Elijah rushed out and he headed to Florida.

Kol stood there thinking about what Elijah had just told him. He despised Elijah for making him feel guilty on refusing to help Caroline. But if he was going to help save Caroline's life it meant that he would be losing his. _Am I really that selfish to refuse to rescue her? I am doing the right thing, wait I'm doing it all wrong! _Kol thought.

"Here I come my darling." Kol stated and then he rushed out and he left to Florida right behind Elijah.

"Caroline, sweetheart? Wake up, I'm here to rescue you." Caroline heard from a distance. She opened her eyes and then she saw him.

"Klaus?" She first was confused and then she began to feel happy. "Klaus! Help me!" She desperately shouted.

"I am don't worry love." He answered. Caroline was only seeing blurry, it was hard to distinguish him.

"Where are you Klaus?... Klaus! Klaus!" She frantically began to scream.

"Your pathetic." She then heard another man. Her vision was normalizing again.

"Where's Klaus!?" She yelled in wrath. The man chuckled and then he turned to look everywhere in the room.

"I believe you have entered the stage of hallucinations... Caroline. Congratulations!" He sarcastically said.

"Excuse me!" She shouted. The guy came closer.

"I bit you, don't you remember?" He said happily. Then everything came flashing by, the hot guy ,the dirty dancing, the bite and the broken neck.

"Wait.." Caroline took a concern look on realizing how this could affect her.

"Your a ….hybrid!?" She asked worried. He nodded and then he smirked.

"Wow, you are so smart. Too bad all that intelligence is going to waste. Night night." He stated walking out of the door.

"You Ass-whole!" She verbalized furious. She stood their seated, smelling the fresh blood that she had barely found out that was hers.

_The only good thing that will come out of this will be that I am going to see my mom again._ She smiled as she thought that, but then her smile faded away. _But my mom was normal and I'm supernatural! I am going to be on the other side alone!_ She began to cry she didn't want to die, not yet anyways.

"Stefan!" Elena stormed in Klaus' mansion. Damon was right behind her.

"Oh little brother." Damon yelled with a smirk.

"What?" He asked from the living room. He was sure that they would hear him, and within a few second they were in the living room too.

"Stefan explain now!" Elena demanded. Stefan sat up putting his hands on his face and then he stood up.

"Elena, I would prefer that you sit down for this." Stefan stated. Elena began to worry.

"Caroline is in great danger. She has very small chances of surviving. They kidnapped her." He informed her with his eyes watery. Elena was at first confused.

"Wait what!? Who? When ?" She asked as she began to cry.

"It was barely yesterday and we don't know yet." Stefan answered sadly. Elena put a hand over her head, she walked back and forth.

"No this can't be happening. Not Care, not her please not her..." She began to cry desperately. Damon went to her and he hugged her.

"Hey Elena look at me." Damon told her. She turned and faced him with her eyes already swollen and her nose red.

"She is still alive, we still have hope. Klaus is going to save her." He told Elena and she calmed down just a little. He then went and he helped himself to some Bourbon and he grabbed to cups.

"Here drink it will make your nerves go away." He handed her a glass. She accepted it and then she went and she sat down. He turned to face his brother.

"Stefan, you know she will be ok, she is always ok." He told his brother. For once in his life he was saying it with the truth.

"I know Damon.." He could only manage to say and then he left to go with Rebekah. Damon returned to Elena and he hugged her tightly, until they both fell asleep.

"Niklaus, where are you?" Elijah asked him over the phone.

"I wouldn't know brother. I am desperate to find her! I can't let her die I will never forgive myself!" Klaus exclaimed angrily.

"Niklaus, this is not you fault." He told him truthfully. Klaus growled on the other side.

"Of course it is! I did not take care of her like I should of!" He scolded himself.

"Niklaus, hear me! You are not the one to blame ok. Now I am going to find you by phone don't move!" Elijah ordered and then he hung up. Right at that instant someone knocked on his car door.

He turned and he was taken aback by the appearance.

"Room for one more?" He asked. Elijah gave him a smile.

" I knew you would come around Kol. You are not a bad guy." He stated, and Kol smirked.

"I have been trying to convince you all, but no, you just won't listen would you?!" He remarked annoyed. Elijah rolled his eyes and he ignored him.

"We are going to find Niklaus and then Caroline, all right?" He said, Kol laughed.

"You are joking right?" He stated. Elijah looked at him concerned.

"Elijah, we don't have time to waste! We need to find her now!" He insisted.

"Kol, Niklaus is the person who should rescue her once we get to the bottom of this." He informed him and then he turned his engine on.

"All right, but only for Caroline." Kol answered with annoyance.

"Thank you for your cooperation, my dear brother." Elijah told him with a smile.

"But do we even have a plan?" Kol asked reaching for the radio and turning up the volume. Elijah growled and then he turned it down.

"Radio volume at low, ok..." He stated annoyed and then he continued. " I'm afraid my answer is no. We don't have time to plan something we just go find her ,rescue her and leave to Mystic Falls." Elijah informed Kol.

"I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty much like a plan to me." He smirked. Then he began to reach for the volume button again and he turned the music on loud.

"Kol, turn that down!" Elijah expressed but Kol ignored him. He turned the radio off and he turned to face Kol.

"Now stay put, I'm going to need your help." Elijah stated and then he turned to face the road again.

"And what will that be?" Kol answered entertained. Elijah handed him his phone and his smile suddenly broke to a confused expression.

"What the.."

"You are going to track Niklaus' phone." Elijah interrupted him. He sighed and then he started his job.

"This turned out to be quite boring." He broke the silence.

"My dear brother this is not to have fun, we are here for business." Elijah stated annoyed. "Have you located where Niklaus' is?" He asked.

"Yes I have now let's go for him to find Caroline..." He trailed off into his thoughts. "Elijah!" He screamed with delight.

"What's the matter brother?" Elijah asked startled.

"If we could locate Niklaus by tracking his phone..." He said his smile never leaving his face. "...we can locate Caroline as well!"

Elijah processed Kol's plan and then his face alleviated a little. "This might be the best you have used your brain for, Kol." He complimented his brother.

"Well, thank you Elij..." He paused and then he faced him with anger. " Hey! That was not nice. And here I thought you were the moral one." Kol rolled his eyes and Elijah chuckled.

Caroline began to cough and cough with pain. She felt the fever kick in to her whole body and she felt weak. She knew her body would shut down in a matter of seconds, and to not forget that she was positive that her death would be in some hours. Her tears fell involuntary she just couldn't take the pain anymore, it was consuming her little by little with every second that past. Her sight suddenly fell and then she glanced up to see the person she wanted the most.

"Mom!" She cried. "I need you mom... I need you!" Liz came closer.

"Honey everything will be ok, I'm here to save you. I'm here to save you..." Her voice disappeared.

"Mom where are you?! I can't see you anymore...mom!..." She began to cry even more. "Please...mom..." She was gone. She knew that that was more of her hallucinations taunting her every moment.

The door opened and the guy from the club came in. "How is my favorite little vampire?" He asked giving her a smile. She gave him the death stare not taking her eyes off of him.

"Go..to hell... you worthless...peace of shit." She mumbled.

"Wow you look terrible. Maybe it's not a good idea for your ex to see you at the time." He told her. Her eyes widened with the thought of Tyler trying to save her. She turned to face the door and she saw him there leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Tyler..." She whispered with happiness.

"Caroline..." He said and then he walked towards her. Once he was in front of her he knelt down to her level. He looked concerned.

"Tyler please... take me home." She pleaded. Tyler touched her hand and then he stared into her eyes,"Caroline..." He trailed off and his expression changed drastically to anger. "You deserve everything that is happening to you." He flatly stated with no emotion and then he helped himself up.

"What?..." She asked confused of the situation. Tyler had his back facing her and then he turned around.

"You hurt one of us...you hurt all of us." He said aggravated. "Didn't you think we would be force to retaliate after you killed Hayley?!" He shouted. Caroline looked at him with disgust, she never thought that it would be Tyler behind all of this.

"You just couldn't take the break up like any other normal girl." He uttered with disappointment. "No, you just simply decide to kill her off! You have no conscious?" He started saying. "She was my girlfriend for heaven's sakes! Now she is gone..." He said dropping his eyes. "...just like you are going to be." He finished.

"Are you done know?" She asked with sass. "Yes, ok... now where do I begin, oh yeah let's start with Hayley cheating on you with Klaus!" She happily said. Tyler looked at her again. " Also, with her torturing me even more than what you are doing...well except with the whole wolf venom, then Klaus sleeping with Klaus again, she said and I quote 'Klaus is so good in bed, man I want more.'" She finished with a smirk and she noticed that she had hit a nerve with him.

"I may look weak, and feel like it... but you have no idea how hungry I am and the things I would do to have blood in my system." She stated angrily. Tyler clenched his fist and then he left.

"Man... now that was something good to watch.." The guy laughed as he walked out and he locked the door. Caroline felt a great relieve at the moment he left. She was just literally dying to tell him all of that. Now there was one more thing off her to do list before she died.

"There he is!" Kol shouted pointing to the direction where Klaus was sitting down.

"I spotted him, let me park." Elijah stated and he did so. They both got off and they walked toward him.

"Niklaus..." Elijah whispered. Klaus glanced up, his eyes were full of tears. They were threatening to fall but Klaus stood strong.

"Nik, let's go, we need to find h..."

"Why is he here?" Klaus interrupted him. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"I told you Elijah, but no you still wanted me here.." Kol said annoyed.

"Niklaus, you are going to have to thank our dear brother because he has found the solution and a way to find your beloved Caroline." Elijah told Klaus. He stood up quickly and he grabbed Kol by the collar.

"Elijah I can and I will never forgive this pathetic los..."

"Niklaus! You are acting like a stubborn child! Caroline has much of it to blame as for Kol, but you still forgave her, did you not!?" Elijah shouted frustrated. He growled and then he let Kol out of his grip. He knew that Elijah was right but he just didn't want to accept it, he would always find Kol the only one to blame for what had happened.

"Elijah..." Klaus barely said. " What do you have in mind?" He asked still furious with Kol.

"I'm very glad that you are on board with us, brother. Now let's go, we have not time to waste. During the ride Kol will inform you of everything you need to know Niklaus." Elijah said with a smirk walking to the driver's side. He noticed that both of them did not move an inch.

"Well, aren't you both coming?" He then asked and they turned to walk to the car.

"Tyler?...please let me go..." Caroline mumbled.

"I need to see my mom... Tyler!?" She desperately called. Tyler came in and he looked at her, she was dying and there was nothing he could do. He walked closer to her, and then he grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly.

"Care? I'm here, but I'm afraid I can't let you go... I'm so sorry for what is happening to you..." He sadly said. She could barely open her eyes.

"Why.. can't you let me go?" She asked making the best effort to look at him.

"Because if I do...then you are going to go on a killing spree, and then you will..." He stopped and he turned to look to another direction. His eyes began to tear up at the thought of her being dead and because of him.

"Yes I know Tyler, then I will die alone..." She coughed. "But I would die happy because I will be away from..." She coughed again. " ...you.." She finished. Her eyes closed again and her head tilted back.

"Now go away, and let me be alone and with peace for my last breaths..." She bluntly said.

"Care..." He said turned to look at her. She looked like she was already dead, but she was still breathing. Her breaths were very heavy and she kept coughing up blood.

"Caroline, please forgi..."

"Tyler, please go and don't make this..." She interrupted but then she began to cough even more. Once she stopped she did not speak anymore.

"Caroline?" Tyler called. He heard no response and he could barely hear her breath.

"Caroline!? You can't die, be strong, please!" He expressed with tears streaming down on his cheeks. He hugged her while stroking her hair.

"Please don't go Caroline. I know I did the wrong the thing for my revenge... but please stay with me!" He exclaimed while removing her from the chair and laying her down on the floor.

"Ty..." She could barely manage to say. She kept grasping for more air. "I am very close to death, and I just wanted to say that I ….." She coughed. " That I... don't forgive you." She uttered from her deep breaths.

"No Caroline, you can't do this to me, No!" Tyler shouted with anger. He stood up and he kept walking back and forth to figure out what he would do.

**So? Like it? Hate it? Tell me, Reviews always loved (:**


	9. Chapter 9:Death?

**A/N: Sorry got mixed up! This is the new chapter.**

**I know I'm kind of late for saying this but I was watching The Originals episode again and I couldn't help but think that Klaus would of actually been happy if it was Caroline the girl that would be caring his child. I mean just because it was Hayley he got angry of the whole idea, but if it was Caroline I bet he wouldn't of said nothing wrong about it. I'm just saying.**

**So...Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read my story. Here is the next chapter. **

"Niklaus, calm down!" Elijah shouted. Klaus was throwing everything around full of anger. Kol tried to calm him down but he only won a snapped neck. No one could help him from this break down.

"How can you tell me to calm down!" Klaus replied infuriated. "Kol is such an idiot, I knew better than to trust his pathetic plan!" He kept throwing the empty bottles that laid there.

"Niklaus, I know that we aren't having the best luck in finding dear Caroline..." Elijah said putting one hand in his pocket and the other moving it while he talked. "But we both know that we will find her. And we will do everything needed to help her survive. You have my word, brother." He finished. Klaus stopped and he turned to the near wall and he rested his hand there while dropping his sight. He was furious, the location of Caroline's phone was fake. She was no where to be found and he could do nothing to save her. Elijah walked towards him and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Come, let's go find Caroline so that we can bring her back home save and in your arms." Elijah spoke then he went to grab his temporary dead brother, from the ground. Klaus thought of the possibility of seeing Caroline again and that he would never let her out if his sight again. He stepped back from the wall, so much more calm, and then he went towards Elijah's car. The only thing keeping him going was hope, hope of finding her and the hope of having a chance with her. He promised himself that he wouldn't stop looking for her until he saw that there was no more hope left, meaning finding her dead.

* * *

"Caroline?..." Tyler asked afraid. He noticed that she had not moved for one whole hour and that began to worry him. He went closer to her and he moved her, trying to find a little life in her.

"Caroline..." He said while grabbing her hand. She flinched and she removed her hand from his. He suddenly felt a great relieve, she was still alive, but there was no time to waste because in any minute she could pass away. He dug into his pocket and he pulled out his phone. He looked through his contacts and he smiled at the sight of the name of the person he was looking for. The phone ringed for a couple of times and then the person picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, its me Tyler, I need your help!" He said speaking fast.

"What's wrong?"

"Caroline..." He paused and then he turned to look at Caroline, his eyes began to tear up at the sight of her.

"What's wrong?!"

"She is dying! I need your help... come here as fast as you can. I'm in Orlando, Florida, when you arrive call me to give you the address. Just hurry up...please...!" Tyler stated desperately.

"I'm on my way..."

He hung up and then he rushed to Caroline's side. He stroked her hair while remembering all the good times he had with her.

"Why did it turn out like this? I never really wanted to hurt you..." Tyler told himself. He wiped his falling tears rapidly as he stood up. "I promise, I am going to fix this Care..." He stated and then he left.

* * *

Kol had finally woken up with a sore neck and in the car. Klaus turned to face him and he handed him a blood bag, and it was his favorite type. He gave him a puzzled look and then he grabbed the bag hesitantly.

"Kol, I know we had our differences and I am going to put them aside because we need all original muscle at the moment." Klaus explained.

"Have you found her!?" Kol blurted out excitedly. Klaus sighed and then he turned to face the front.

"Unfortunately, we have not..." He said disappointed.

"I am truly sorry Nik, I truly believed that my plan would work." Kol said while checking his phone again. "I just don't..." He stopped and then he made a nervous laugh.

"Kol, what have you done?"Elijah asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"Don't get mad, let me speak first..." Kol stated. Klaus turned to face him again and his anger was quickly noticeable.

"What. Did. You. Do. Kol?" Klaus asked while clenching his teeth tightly.

"I might have tracked the wrong person..." He said while putting a hand in front of him in a form of protection.

"What!?" Klaus and Elijah simultaneously shouted.

"I know, I'm truly ashamed, Nik, but let's forget it for now, and let's go find Caroline." He said while typing again in his phone. Klaus tried so hard not to scream or act from his anger; he just turned away and he took a deep breath.

"Yes! I found her!" Kol exclaimed. Klaus suddenly felt at ease with the news.

"What is the direction, brother?" Elijah asked looking at him from the mirror.

"She is located in a hotel almost out of Orlando. The name is 'James Royal Palm'..." He told him. "Wait... no...oh never mind it is there but it is next to it. Just head to that direction." He ordered.

"Very well..." He uttered. " Niklaus, let's acquire Caroline from her kidnapper." Klaus smirked.

"Let's." He said.

After a few miles, they had successfully arrived at their destination. They got off quickly trying to find a place near that hotel.

"Elijah, you check over there." Klaus said pointing to the left of the hotel. "Kol, you will check over there." He said pointing to the right of the hotel. "I'll check the back of the hotel." They all nodded and they started walking, but they stopped at Kol's voice.

"What if one finds her? What are we suppose to do then?" Kol asked. Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks and then they faced Kol.

"If one of us finds her, just call out 'Caroline!' and we will luckily find the way. Alright?" Klaus explained and the other original brothers nodded, understanding the plan.

"Alright then let's move on." Klaus said and then he left with vamp speed. He hoped that it would be him that found her. Meanwhile he planned what he would do to the people that kidnapped his precious Caroline. Hate wouldn't even begin to describe how he felt towards those cowards.

He suddenly heard the word he dreamed of so much. Caroline. At first he smiled at the sound of her beautiful name, but then he remembered what the plan was, and he froze for some brief seconds. _They found her! I'm going to see her again. What am I going to tell her? Wait, I have to go to her now._He thought and then he rushed to the direction where he heard her name.

He arrived at a dark room where Elijah and Kol were now standing in. He felt like a weight had been taken away from him, his Caroline was here in this very room.

"Elijah.." Klaus said happily. They both turned to face Klaus with worry, sadness, and anger; both of their eyes were filled with tears.

"Kol?" He said, his tone changing. He then rushed to where they were standing and he stopped with horror.

"I'm terribly sorry Niklaus." Elijah barely managed to say.

"What happened?" Klaus asked with anger filling his voice.

"We don't know, when Elijah found her she was... dead" Kol sadly stated. "We also found that she had a wolf bite."

Klaus began to process everything, she couldn't die, she was not dead. He knelt down to Caroline and he grabbed the back of her head picking her up. He then bit his wrist and he placed it on her mouth.

"Come on love. Take it, take it." He uttered with tears threatening to fall. "Caroline." He said angrily. She did not react at all. He couldn't hear her breath, nothing was alive inside of her.

"Niklaus.." Elijah said while putting a hand over his shoulder but was quickly rejected.

"Don't Elijah!" He expressed.

"Nik, come on let's take her back to Mystic Falls." Kol mumbled trying not to hit a nerve.

"I don't care for what you do of her body." He bluntly said while standing up. "I wish to not be part of it." He left the room out of rage. Just as he was outside he spotted Tyler coming his way. He wiped the tears away and then he smiled at him. Tyler's face turned with terror at the sight of his moral enemy. He had no chance of escape when Klaus had already him pinned to the nearest wall.

"It was you! I should have known!" Klaus shouted.

"Klaus, what are you talking about?!" Tyler responded offended.

"You killed Caroline! You coward you were never good for her. You just brought her misery!" Klaus yelled infuriated.

"What are you saying I didn't do …."

"Cut the crap Tyler, You and I both know how this will end, even if you confess or if you don't!" Klaus shouted pushing into his chest.

"This was for turning against me when you were sired to me..." He said pressing his heart. "This was for turning all of my hybrids against me..." He added pressing tighter. "This was for cheating on Caroline!" He exclaimed turning his heart with lots of force. Tyler's eyes were wide open with terror, gasping for breath.

Elijah came and he pulled Klaus away pinning him to the floor. "What the bloody hell are you doing Elijah!" Klaus cried out furious. Elijah nodded towards Tyler, and with that he rushed with vamp speed out of there; he had to be as far as he could from him.

"Niklaus , you are acting out of rage, you have to take control." Elijah later said. Klaus pushed him away with all his strength, making Elijah hit the wall and then the ground.

"I don't have to take control, when I already have it." He stated. "I have no desire to take pity on any one!...Who ever undermines me, will suffer the consequences..." He knelt down. "Even if they are my own blood." He told him before snapping his neck aggressively.

He then stood up slowly and he left with the thoughts of Caroline dead, Tyler escaping his death, and his brother laying there temporarily dead. But his thoughts were mostly full with Caroline, and how he could of let this happen. He made another promise to himself that he would never let the power of happiness and love get the better of him.

He passed right next to Kol not turning to face him; he completely ignored him.

"Nik...?" He mumbled watching as Klaus walked by him.

"Where are you headed?" He asked confused. He then rushed in front of him making him stop after he heard no response.

"Nik!" He shouted putting a hand on his chest. Klaus gave him a death stare and then he grabbed his hand, breaking his wrist.

"I'm not in the mood to endure your speeches of pity." He groaned dropping him to the floor. "And tell Elijah, to not go out and look for me unless he of course, wants to die, then by all means ,find me, I'll be more than welcoming." He stated with a fake smile and then left.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Kol said to himself, standing up with groans. He fixed his wrist and then he headed out to find Elijah. He just noticed that he had just lost another brother; it was like he was dead. He wanted to be alone, he did not want to be found. Caroline's death made a great impact to his life and he barely detected it. She could have been Klaus' salvation to his darkness, but now all that he received was more darkness and no light. He had to face the fact that Klaus was gone, and out of their lives for good. Even though, its better for all of them to be away from him, he felt unhappy with the situation on how they separated. He was still furious about the whole hook up with Caroline and now he would never know if he could have forgiven him.

* * *

"Stefan!" Rebekah called out and with in a seconds he was by her side.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervous. She looked at him before she gave him a tight hug.

"I need to know something about Caroline..." She said exasperated. Stefan took a breath and he stepped back putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can assure you that everything will be ok Rebekah. Don't worry, we will see Caroline around this house, dissing Klaus every second he tries to flirt." He stated making her giggle.

"That sound good, everything will be back to normal." She stated very confident.

"Now, that's the spirit Bekah." She heard the familiar English accent. She turned to face the door and spotted Klaus leaning against the door frame.

"Nik!" She let out a yell of excitement before she rushed to hug her brother. He did not give the hug back, and she stepped back.

"Where's Caroline, Nik?" She asked with a smile. Klaus dropped his gaze and then he left with vamp speed to his studio. He knew he was the wrong person to give this type of information and also he was still hurting . With just hearing her name , he began to tear up.

Rebekah turned to face Stefan with a puzzled look. He walked towards her and then they both went after him.

"Nik! What's wrong!? Why did you just simply leave without saying a word!?" Rebekah shouted entering his studio. Klaus stood there, not knowing what to say and how to break the news to them. It was too much to bare in one day, and he knew that Rebekah would be devastated and not to mention, Stefan. He was her best friend and now she was gone for good, out of all of their lives.

"Nik!" Rebekah insisted, making Klaus infuriate more with her persistence. He turned to face them with his eyes watery.

"Caroline is dead! And I could do nothing to save her!" He blurted out with so much frustration fulfilling him. Rebekah froze at his words, her eyes quickly filling up with tears. Stefan walked close to Rebekah and he gave her a hug having some tears already dropping to his cheeks. At his touch she freely let her tears fall, and she began to cry desperately.

"Why?...No Caroline no!" She cried against Stefan's shoulder.

"There has to be some sort of misunderstanding Nik!" She said facing him again. He turned away so that she would not see the tears falling.

"There was nothing we could do Bekah, she had been bitten by a wolf..." He uttered.

"And where's her body? I have to see her.." Stefan added, Klaus faced him with anger and sadness.

"I have to leave." He bluntly said and then he left before one of them even had the chance to say something.

* * *

"Good morning my dear brother!" Kol said sarcastically. Elijah had barely woken up from the snapped neck that Klaus had so cruelly given to him. He looked to his surroundings and saw that he was still in the same spot.

"Why are we still here, Kol?" He asked, getting support from the wall to stand up.

"Because...before we leave I have to inform you about Nik." He told him. Elijah looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What has occurred with Niklaus?" He said dusting his suit off.

"He has left for good..." Kol blurted out.

"What? That is nonsense...he needs his family now more than ever." Elijah spoke with concern.

"I know of that Elijah, but he also told me that if we have the desire to die, then we can look for him..." He paused, taking a breath. "...meaning that he won't hesitate to kill one of us."

"That's absurd, all he ever wanted was for our family to be a whole and now he wants us to just simply leave him?" Elijah stated with a hint of anger flowing through his voice. "I will not allow it."

"Elijah! When will you stop looking for redemption in Nik? He surely does not want wish to see any of us." Kol exclaimed frustrated. Elijah stopped and then he took a breath.

"I'll stop searching for his redemption, when I believe there is non left to be found." He stated and then he went back in to the room to collect Caroline's body.

"Oh my, this will take for ever." Kol whispered and then he went after Elijah.

Kol entered the room with silence.

"Kol, where is Caroline?" He asked not hiding the anger.

"What? Isn't she here?" Kol said confused. Elijah came closer to him.

"She is nowhere to be found...who has taken her body?" Elijah stated with annoyance.

"I can assure you that it wasn't Nik, he left , and I was outside of here all day." Kol told him. Elijah sighed and then he turned to face Kol, they exchanged looks, and then a smile started to creep on their faces.

"It's impossible..." Kol stated.

"Then how would you explain this, my dear brother?" Elijah said with happiness.

"I..I"

"You can't, she's alive!" Elijah interrupted him with excitement. "Niklaus' blood must have had an affect after we left the room." He added with a smile never parting his face.

"Well, what are we doing here? Let's inform Nik about this!" Kol exclaimed while taking his phone out.

Klaus dug his phone out of his pocket. He spotted that it was Kol calling and he just ignored it. He didn't want to hear anything from them or what they would do with Caroline. He just wanted to be as far away from Mystic Falls, and anyone who knew her.

His phone began to ring again, bringing him out of his thoughts and as he suspected it was Elijah.

"Why can't they just leave me alone!?" He told himself with wrath.

"He won't answer." Elijah said hanging up the phone.

"And I'm sure he won't answer to any of us." Kol uttered, while trying again.

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance, they would not give up.

"Kol and Elijah, stop with the phone calls, I don't want to speak with neither of you. You are just wasting time!" Klaus answered full of rage and then he hung up.

"I told you." Kol said to Elijah.

"If he only knew why we were trying to reach him." Elijah stated disappointed. Kol turned to face him with a smile.

"Well, at least we tried." He said and Elijah gave a sly smile. Klaus was just as stubborn as Caroline could be sometimes.

* * *

Stefan had called Damon, Elena, and Bonnie to come over to tell them the news. He was too desolated by Caroline's death that he was not sure if he could tell them. Rebekah was way out of the list of people who would give this kind of information, and she was mourning too. He could just imagine Elena and how she would react, not to mention Bonnie. Those girls were inseparable, and now all they would be was separated.

The door bell snatched him out of his thoughts and he quickly went to open the door. He gave his best smile, trying to avoid the tears.

"Hey." He said to all of them, he noticed that Bonnie was not here.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asked.

"We couldn't reach her, you know she is still with the Silas drama." Elena explained.

"Oh yeah right." Stefan shook his head in understanding.

"Let's go to the living room." He added. Damon and Elena followed him to the living room and they sat down.

"So, what is so important that you had to tell us in person." Damon said putting his arm around Elena.

Stefan stood up and he turned to face them both. "What I'm about to tell you is not at all easy for me to say." He finally said.

"Stefan? You are making me worry. What has happened?" Elena asked anxious.

"It's Care.." Stefan stopped and then he put one hand on his forehead. He massaged his temples to try to release some pain.

"What has happened with Blondie?" Damon then asked sitting up.

"She is... she's... she's dead." He finished with tears falling. Elena stood there without blinking, with no movement at all. Damon's smirk faded away in that instant and he turned to face Elena.

"Elena? Are you.."

"Damon.." She interrupted him and then she stood up pacing back and forth. Her tears began to fall.

"There must be a misunderstanding, she can't die Stefan..." She said while she got closer him. She grabbed him by the collar aggravated. "Tell me, it was a mistake!" She yelled and Damon came from behind and he pulled her away.

"Elena calm down." He said giving her a hug.

"I can't Damon! I can't! It's Caroline for heaven's sake! She was my best friend since kindergarten! I can't say goodbye just yet!" She cried out hitting Damon on his chest with her fist clenched tight.

"Elena! Elena! Calm down, please..." Damon expressed bringing her to the couch. Stefan watched her reaction and it only made him even more sad by the situation.

In that moment Rebekah entered the room with her eyes swollen and her nose very red.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" She asked with annoyance. Stefan rushed to her side.

"I.. told them about Care..." He explained and Rebekah's eyes once again began to tear up.

"Oh..." She said while staring a Elena and her reaction towards the news. She was taken it really bad, even worse then them.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I know how you and..." She paused and then she gulped staring at the floor. " Caroline were very close …. and I know how you must be feeling at this moment..." She finished.

Elena glanced at her and she noticed that she was affected by the news as much as she was. "Thank you Rebekah." She said giving her a sly smile.

"Stefan I think we will just head back home." Damon said standing up, Elena was right behind him. She took his hand and then they began to walk.

"Its fine, I'll call you for any other news." He said and then Damon and Elena took off.

Just when they stepped out, Rebekah fell into Stefan's arms and she began to cry. She was beginning to feel like she had a friend and now she was gone. Also, Klaus' chances of being happy were gone as well, Caroline was so important to them and she didn't even know it.

At that instant they heard the door open.

"Bekah!Bekah!" Kol yelled.

"Rebekah!" Elijah yelled as well.

"I'm ...over...here!" She said between her grief. They found them and they both looked happy.

"Where's Niklaus?" Elijah asked. Rebekah looked at them confused.

"Caroline has just died and you are looking for Nik?!" She exclaimed with anger. Elijah and Kol exchanged looks and then they faced Rebekah again.

"What are you two mugs up to?" She uttered.

"My dear sister, I am exceedingly happy to give you this news." Elijah said putting a hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Bekah... Caroline is alive." He told her. Rebekah and Stefan gave them death stares.

"Its not right to play like this." Stefan stated furious.

"Now let me explain." Elijah stated motioning his hand to the living room. They went in and Stefan and Rebekah took a seat.

"After Klaus had his emotional rage and he snapped my neck..." Elijah told them. Rebekah put a hand on her mouth in shock.

"And he broke my wrist before he left." Kol added. "Then I fixed it and I headed to Elijah's direction, to find out that he was temporarily dead. So I waited." He finished. Elijah then put one hand in his pocket and he moved the other as he began to speak.

"After I had awoken, we both went to the room where we had found Caroline's body, to of course bring her back for a funeral, but the strange thing was that her body was nowhere to be found..." He trailed off and he faced Kol.

"Then we came to the conclusion that Nik's blood had taken affect after we all had left. That's why we are sure she is still wondering this Earth." Kol stated with a smile. Rebekah and Stefan looked confused. They both were still processing what they had just heard; it was absurd.

"Did it ever cross your minds that someone must have come to collect her?" Stefan asked.

"I agree with him. You are making assumptions. I want to see Caroline alive and around us as much as you do..." She trailed off. "But we all have to face reality and the fact that she is gone..." Stefan said, finishing Rebekah's thought.

"I know what you are thinking , but..."

"I was there the whole day, and I did not see anyone go in to get her.." Kol interrupted. Rebekah took a deep breath, realizing that her brothers had definitely gone insane.

"Kol, if you did not see anyone go in, then that means you did not see anyone go out." She stated and then Elijah's and Kol's smiles faded away with the realization of their assumption.

"She's right..." Elijah said shaking his head. "Kol what were we thinking?..."

"Brother, I think we miss Caroline too much that we would think whatever to see her alive again..." Kol said disappointed. Then they both jerked their heads up.

"Then where was Caroline's body!?" Kol asked. Elijah shook his head.

"Well, we are sure she wasn't in that room, I checked it twice before leaving." He explained.

"Now what will we do? We can't even get her a funeral!" Stefan exclaimed standing up. "I'm never going to get the chance to say goodbye correctly!" He shouted furious before storming out.

"Bekah..." Kol said but Rebekah had already gone after Stefan. Elijah went straight to get some booze.

"Elijah, I can't believe it, we lost her and her body..." Kol uttered sadly. "I'd give anything to see her again."

"I wish the same, brother. But I believe that time is up..." Elijah said drinking the glass of Scotch in one gulp.

"Wow, I have never seen you drink like this." Kol said concerned.

"I just have too much in my mind." He responded while he took another drink.

"Mind if I join you, I surely need a drink. After all of this, I think we both deserve to drink this whole cabinet." Kol stated getting a drink. Elijah just drank another one as his eyes began to tear up.

"I'm going to miss her very much." Elijah blurted out. Kol faced him and he noticed the tears, and with that he began to tear up too.

"Me too, me too." He said before taking another drink.

* * *

"Stefan!" Rebekah called him. He turned to face her with tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know how to handle this Rebekah, I don't know if I can take this hurting!" He yelled with frustration.

"Stefan, I know how you must b..."

"No! I don't think you do, she was like my own sister! I would have given my own life to safe hers! I just can't believe she is gone!" He shouted at her. Rebekah was taken aback by his confessions.

"Stefan! I might not be dealing with your hurting at this moment, but I did pass through that anxiety! I don't know if you recall the moment Nik was stabbed with the white oak stake!? I saw him catch on fire with my own eyes! I suffered the same as you are suffering right now... no wait, I believe that I suffered more than you. Nik, was with me for more than a thousand years, he was like a part of me, and in that instant he was gone!" Rebekah exclaimed while crying, remembering that day. "So I can fairly say that I can relate to how you are feeling at the moment!" She finished and then she left the room. _How could he think that I don't know how he feels! Ugh! _She thought.

Stefan stood there thinking how much of a douche he was with her. But she must understand now more than ever how he feels. How frustrated and devastated he feels.

He then went after her, he did not want to leave the discussion like that.

"Rebekah forgive me, please, I'm just lashing out, I didn't mean to let all that rage out on you. Of course I knew how you felt about Klaus' temporary death, I'm sorry." He told her.

"I know Stefan..." She uttered. " I think I let out all that anger because I'm afraid that you are going to turn your humanity off ….because of all this hurting." Rebekah explained. Stefan was shocked by Rebekah's assumption.

"I can see where you might have gotten that idea, but I can assure you that I won't go back to those dark times." Stefan confirmed and she smiled at him. He moved closer to her.

"I'm glad to hear that." She stated and then she gave him a kiss.

"Now let's just go rest. I think this day had been to overwhelming for the both us." Stefan said and with that they both headed to Rebekah's room.

* * *

Elena sat in front of the fireplace just staring into space. She was worn out by all the crying. Damon had come and he put a blanket on her, but she did not move.

"Elena?" He whispered but she stood there like a statue.

"Elena!?" He insisted. Elena then turned to face Damon.

"I want to be alone." She flatly said.

"But.."

"But nothing! Just leave me alone!" She began to tear up and he took her in his arms.

"Just let it all out, let it all out." Damon said stroking her hair with tears building up. Just now the grief of Caroline had kicked into his system. Even though he always made fun of her , he still loved her as a sister. Now she was completely out of all of their lives and without any good byes.

Elena desperately cried on his shoulders, she thought of all the deaths that had occurred in her life. First her parents, then her aunt Jenna, then Isobel, then John, then Alaric, then Jeremy and now Caroline. It was too many and too much grief building up inside her.

"Damon, I can't bare this hurting! It just hurts too much! This death reminded me about the other deaths that had happened in my life. Its way too much Damon! Its way too much!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"Elena, come I'll help you get through this, I promise." He told her with so much sincerity.

"I'm just too tired of all this crying Damon..." She said while going to him and hugging him.

"I know, let's go to bed, tomorrow we can deal with this. Hopefully we will receive more news about the situation." He said while they both slowly walked up the stairs.

"Yeah hopefully..." She whispered.

* * *

Klaus had been driving all day reliving every moment he had spent with Caroline and how much he had screwed up their non-existent relationship. He did not know where he was headed, but one thing for sure was that he wanted to be as far away from Mystic Falls. And so far it was a success, he had just passed Pennsylvania. Maybe he could catch a flight to The United Kingdom in New York. He surely missed it there, and he could start from the beginning. His plan was still to be the most powerful evil original hybrid, and to make people afraid of him. But if he wanted that he had to leave to someplace far where he would be sure that Elijah, Kol, or Rebekah would not go after him. They all loved Mystic Falls and Rebekah was with Stefan he doubted that they would leave just to find him. In that moment his phone began to ring again. He rolled his eyes at his brother's persistence, they would not give up. Then the ringing stopped and he let out a sigh of relieve, but within a few seconds his phone began to ring again, he looked at his phone confused.

"What?" He whispered to himself and then he picked his phone up.

"Hello?" He said answering his phone.

"Klaus."

"Caroline..." He said with a smile. The anger that once filled his whole body, was now replaced by relieve and happiness.

**A/N: Soooooo! Whatcha think? I hope you don't hate me. But I do hope that you liked this chapter.**

**Oh and by the way, the whole Klaus' redemption conversation I took from the show, in the back door-pilot for the Originals, where Elijah and Rebekah speak about it. **

**Reviews are always my inspiration. So give me some inspiration.**


	10. Chapter 10:She's Alive! What!

**A/N: So I got this mean review about my story, saying that it was the worse that they had come across... I did get a little disappointed, but then I thought that, hey that's why they were reviews, but I did get a little offended when 'it' says that English might not be my first language. I know my writing skills are poorly but that doesn't mean that English isn't my first language. I'm barely starting high school and I'm not that good at writing stories, I just wanted to try this out. **

**Thank you to all of you that have read it, and liked it. I know that some people don't enjoy it that much, but I'm not forcing anyone to read my fan fiction. But I would at least like for those people to review to know what I'm missing, I would really appreciate it (:**

**Sorry I put all this, but I was just so down and out of inspiration. But then I remembered that there are people who like it, so why stop with one that had given me a bad review.**

**So here is the next chapter, sorry its a little shorter than the others...**

"No, its Bonnie." She quickly said. Klaus stopped the car and his face turned tense again. The weight that had once been lifted was now on him again.

"Bonnie... to what do I owe this unpleasing call ?" Klaus asked annoyed. He began to drive again, feeling the urge of killing the witch for making him think that it was Caroline. Why did she even have her phone?

"Where are you?" She inquired, ignoring his comment. Klaus took a breath realizing that his brothers must be the ones behind all of this.

"Its really non of your business where I am. Now if that was all..."

"Klaus I need to know if you are near me!" She interrupted him.

"Why?" He flatly said. He heard Bonnie take a heavy breath, assuming that she was frustrated.

"Its something about Caroline." She informed him. Klaus smirked , thinking that his brother's were pathetic in thinking that just by saying her name he would become weak.

"Sure, and I would believe that, but thanks for making my trip a little more exciting, love." And with that he hung up the phone leaving a confused Bonnie on the other line.

"He hung up!" She uttered offended. "Now what will we do!?"

"Bon...At least you tried..." Caroline whispered, still in pain.

"But if we don't get him to come here..." She paused and a tear fell from her eye. "..you will not make it. Care I've done everything... I'm sorry." Bonnie sadly said walking towards the bed where Caroline was laying down.

"Bonnie don't you dare think that if I die...it was your fault." She said putting a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling. Caroline gave her a weak smile. Bonnie kept staring at Caroline and she remembered that just a few hours ago she was on the verge of death.

"_Caroline!" Bonnie rushed in seeing her best friend dying on the ground. Caroline only managed to move her hand, and she squinted, not being able to open her eyes all the way._

"_I'm going to help you ok...but you have to work with me Care!" Bonnie expressed while digging out a bottle from her purse. Then she grabbed the back of her head, making her sit up, and she moved the bottle to her mouth. _

"_Drink this..." She uttered, the nerves showing in her voice. _

"_What's that Bonnie?" She heard Tyler ask from her side. _

"_It's some herbs that I put together, especially for this. It will heal her but not all the way. We will know when the herbs kick in when she looks like she is dead..." _

"_Bonnie! Is this even safe?" Tyler exclaimed concern. Bonnie put Caroline down gently and then she stood up. _

"_Its... expression, but I'm sure it won't harm her..." She informed him. Then she headed out._

"_Bonnie! Where are you going!?" He yelled frustrated of the situation. She turned to face him._

"_Tyler, I need to bring my car closer, and you know what you should do..." She said getting closer to him._

"_You have to go and find a blood bank and bring her plenty of blood bags because she will need lots of them." She ordered and then left. Tyler took one more glance at Caroline before he headed towards a hospital. _

"Here you go Care..." She said handing her another blood bag. She had drank almost a dozen bags in the last 4 hours.

"Thanks Bon..." She said, attempting to sit up to get a hold on her delicious meal.

"Yesterday night I couldn't sleep thinking of any possible way to bring Klaus to my house..." Bonnie stated watching Caroline devour her food. All her vampire features were showing, it looked pretty creepy.

"Why don't you call him?" She asked. Caroline choked on the blood that instant. She began to cough, her eyes were wide open.

"Are you insane?" She playfully told her. Her voice still sounding weak.

"Care, I'm desperate to find any kind of solution for you!" Bonnie cried. "This is the only way..." She dug Caroline's phone out of her back pocket and she handed it to her. "...here..." She grabbed the phone hesitantly and she began to dial.

"Let's just see if he ans..."

"What do you want Bonnie? I really do think that I had enough if you with last night's phone call." Klaus answered with anger. Caroline stood there, not finding any words to say. She looked at Bonnie and she was mouthing the word 'hello' to her. She then nodded and she took a breath.

"Hello?" She stated weak. Klaus suddenly stopped walking, he was at the New York airport, ready to fly to England.

"I don't appreciate these types of games. I have noticed that your voice sounds very similar to Caro..."

He was quickly cut off.

"It's me Caroline, Klaus." She said quietly, nervous at his reaction.

"Caroline?..." He mumbled in disbelief. "I don't believe you.." He stated getting annoyed. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know what Klaus, I have tried, Bonnie has tried, I don't know what else to do, for you to help me. I should just face the fact that in about 5 hours or less I'm going to die and..."

"Where is your current location?" He suddenly asked interrupting Caroline's argument.

"What?" She asked taken aback by his question.

"Where are you?" He asked again. She heard his voice sound like if he was running.

"I'm at Bonnie's, where are you?" She said confused.

"I'm at New York, love. But I'll be there don't worry." He informed her and then he hung up. He had already gotten to the nearest high way back to Mystic Falls. He only hoped that this was not a trick and that Caroline was still alive.

"It worked..." Caroline expressed confused. She put her head down again and she stared at the ceiling.

"I knew it." Bonnie said, cleaning up the blood mess.

"Yeah well, that's what we should have tried first." Caroline stated facing Bonnie. She then dropped her gaze and Bonnie went next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Bonnie..." She glanced up, tears fulfilling her eyes. " Are you sure that this will work... that I will heal?" She asked nervous. Bonnie sighed and then she hugged her best friend.

"Its Klaus' blood Care, I'm sure it will heal you. You have nothing to worry about." She assured her nervous friend. She stepped back and she kept staring at Caroline, her face still seemed very nervous.

"Hey," Bonnie said making her look at her. "Trust me Care, everything will be fine." She smiled and then she laid her head back down.

"Try to rest because once Klaus comes we are going out to celebrate." Bonnie told her while laughing remembering the good times. Caroline giggled at the thought of her night out with the girls.

"Just like old times?" She asked smiling in Bonnie's direction. She nodded.

"Just like old times Care." She gave her a warm smile and then she left to her room.

Klaus drove into Bonnie's driveway anxious to see Caroline. It was past 4A.M. , they were probably asleep by now, but he didn't care he still wanted the prove of the existence of Caroline. He went straight to the door realizing that he was not yet invited in, so he knocked loudly. He was pretty sure that everyone in the block must have heard his knock.

Caroline awoke gasping for breath, the deafening knock startled her. She then spotted Bonnie running outside of the door, she began to worry. She was not strong yet to deal with any problem, even if it was just a burglar.

Bonnie angrily opened the door, finding that it was Klaus. She rolled her eyes and then she put a hand on her forehead in frustration.

"You know you could just have knocked like a normal person!" Bonnie exclaimed in a whisper aggravated. Klaus' face tensed up and then he tried to go in but failed given the fact that he was still not invited in.

"Are we just going to chit chat or are we going to save Caroline's life? In my opinion, I prefer saving Caroline's life." Klaus pointed out.

"You can come in." Bonnie said hesitantly. Klaus gave her a smirk and then he rushed to Caroline, following her scent.

Caroline kept staring at the door, trying to find any sign of trouble. Then Klaus appeared and her hands began to shake of the nerves. He walked closer to her until he was at the edge of the bed, he took a seat beside her.

"Caroline..." He whispered almost in surprise.

"Yes?" She answered thinking that he was asking for her. Klaus kept staring at her still not believing that she is alive.

"I...I was given the impression that you were gone..." He stated as he placed his hand on her shoulder removing her hair to analyze her wolf bite.

"I thought that too." She responded. Klaus then looked into her eyes, he noticed she was afraid.

"Don't be afraid love, I'm here." He said while touching her cheek softly. He then turned positions to where he was sitting and he grabbed her neck, gently pulling her up. He placed himself behind her and then he bit his wrist placing it on her mouth.

"There sweetheart, have at it." He uttered. Caroline moaned at how delicious his blood tasted, she kept sucking his blood seeming as if she was going to drain him. Her thirst for blood was not for human blood bags but it was for Klaus' blood. She wanted to heal so bad that she even imagined drinking his blood once, but that did not help her situation.

Klaus felt her small fangs penetrate his veins and instead of hurting it actually felt good for him. Was that normal? Maybe not but he would enjoy every bit of it. Suddenly, he felt nothing and he looked down to find out that she had finished. He spotted her injury was now healing as normal, quickly, and she was now standing up.

"Thank you.. Klaus..." She quietly said not facing him. Klaus vamp speed to her; now standing in front of her. She jumped at the surprise and then she looked down avoiding all contact with him.

"Caroline?..." He asked grabbing her chin and moving her head to face his. He gazed into her eyes making her feel uncomfortable in a way she liked. He began to lean in slowly, trying everything possible to touch her lips again.

"No..wait.." She moved her head. "Klaus...first I need to know something.." She said quietly.

"Anything you want love." Klaus answered waiting for her question.

"Why did you think I was dead? And how did you know about the wolf bite?" She asked him nervously, still not facing him.

"You very well know that answer, love. I looked for you everywhere, until I came upon your corpse. You were dead, I saw it with my own eyes as well as Elijah and Kol..." He trailed off. Caroline then turned to meet his gaze. "I had lost it, I almost killed Tyler, and I snapped Elijah's neck...all because I had the thought of losing you, well that I had actually lost you.." He stated with concern.

"You looked for me?" She asked surprised. _How did he even know that I was kidnapped?_ Caroline thought.

"Of course I did sweetheart, I would search 'til the ends of the Earth to find you..." He whispered. Caroline raised her hand up cupping his face while slowly getting closer to his lips. She stopped for a brief second just an inch apart from his lips. Klaus closed his eyes, he needed to feel her soft lips against his.

"Thank you for looking for me..." She stated quietly and then their lips connected as if they were meant to be together. Their kiss grew slowly from soft to deep passion. He tightened his grip on her waist, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, never falling apart. He walked them over to Bonnie's bed, laying Caroline gently down. Just as he got on top of her Bonnie came in.

"Klaus did..." She paused at what she saw. Caroline quickly removed Klaus from on top of her and she moved close to Bonnie.

"Were you guys going to...?" She asked them with her eyebrows build up.

"Yes actually, before you so rudely ruined the moment." Klaus groaned in frustration. Caroline turned to face him, her eyebrows furrowed. Then she turned back to Bonnie giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Bon, I hope we didn't make you feel uncomfortable?" Caroline said putting her hand on her shoulder. She smiled at both of them making them get even more confused. She then abruptly bursted out laughing.

"Are you ok Bonnie?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Nothing...nothing..." She said still laughing. Caroline looked at her serious.

"Bonnie!?" She said insisting for her friend to include her in her thoughts. Bonnie calmed herself gasping for some breath.

"Its just so ironic..." She stated while still giggling. "..you hated Klaus and you were so sure that nothing would happen between the two of you and now look at you both..."She explained motioning her hands to the both of them. "...you almost had..."

"Nothing!" Caroline interrupted.

"Sure, let's put it that way Care." Bonnie said rolling her eyes playfully. Caroline couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. Just as she noticed it she quickly changed to being serious, but Bonnie had already noticed.

"Care, I think you are well enough to go back home..." She told her then she looked at Klaus. " and can you take her?" She asked him with a smirk.

"My pleasure.." He said walking towards Caroline. "Shall we?" He asked her. She took a quick glance at Bonnie and then she headed out. Just before she opened the car door of Klaus' SUV, he had already beaten her there and he opened her door like a gentlemen.

"Thank you." She said quietly and then she got in, trying hard not to get intimidated by his gaze. He closed her door giving her a genuine smile and then he left to his side.

"To where exactly love?" He inquired leaving Bonnie's drive way.

"My house." She replied bluntly. Klaus turned to face her with a puzzled face.

"And here I was thinking we were becoming friends." He told her with a smirk. She turned to face him, her face showing no emotion.

"Then, you were wrong." She told him.

"Then, how would you explain what had just happened in Bonnie's room just a few minutes ago, sweetheart?" He asked. Caroline quickly felt nerves kick in, she then turned to face outside the window.

"It, it was just a heated moment." She stuttered quietly.

"Last time I checked, you were the one who kissed me love." He stated. Caroline took a deep breath and then she slowly turned to face him.

"Please Klaus..." She whispered.

"What?"He asked confused. Driving into her driveway, he parked the car and then he faced her waiting for an answer.

"I can't..." She stepped out of the car in a rush looking for her keys.

"Caroline!" He yelled right behind her, making her stop at the entrance. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" He touched her shoulder from the back. She rotated to his direction with tears in her eyes.

"I try so hard to keep you away and out of my head! But somehow you always manage to come back and take control of my thoughts, I just don't know what to do anymore...!" She exclaimed putting her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Caroline, just stop trying..." He said cupping her face and meeting her eyes. He wiped away the tears falling and he gave her a smile. "Everything will be ok Caroline, just stop trying and follow your instincts." He stated. Caroline dropped her gaze and then she stepped back.

"I don't know if I can do that Klaus..." She uttered quietly.

"Fine." He said with a little anger. He turned on his heel and he began to walk towards his car. Caroline then thought for a second, where was she going to sleep? Her keys were lost and there was no way she could get in this late. She played with her hands and then she took a breath.

"Klaus..." Caroline whispered with her head still dropped. Klaus stopped and he turned his head.

"Yes?"

"Can I... stay with you?" She asked embarrassed. He stood there with a smirk planted on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Stefan, come one get up." Rebekah wined. Stefan stood there laying in Rebekah's bed.

"I know you miss Caroline..." She paused and then she sat next to him. "I miss her too, but we have got to move on, even if we don't want to." She stated before kissing him on his cheek.

"Can I just stay in for a few minutes? I'll be down in a minute." He told her. Rebekah nodded and then she left the room. Stefan was taking Caroline's death pretty hard. It was only a day since he found out and everyone wanted him to feel better. It was impossible, well at least for him.

"Rebekah, my darling sister, nice to see you joining us for breakfast." Elijah spoke sitting down on the kitchen table.

"You don't look that blissful Elijah." Rebekah told him.

"I would have to say the same to you." He responded.

"We all have had a rough time Bekah." Kol sadly added.

"Yes not to mention..." She stopped at the sound of the front door opening. Elijah looked at the direction of the entrance.

"Who could that be?" Rebekah asked confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kol said standing up. Elijah stood up too.

"I'm coming with you." He told him and then they both left to the door.

They both stopped in surprise to see Klaus.

"Niklaus? What has you in Mystic Fa..." He stopped at the sight of Caroline.

"Caroline?" Kol expressed in shock. Caroline stood there at the door looking at the confusion in Elijah's and Kol's faces.

"Hey.." Caroline said waving her hand.

"Your, your ….alive?" Elijah stuttered in disbelief.

"Umm, yes pretty much." Caroline said confused. " Why do you ask?"

"Caroline, we saw you dead.." Kol added.

"What are you saying?" Caroline asked, she moved closer to them.

"What's taking you so long?" Rebekah came to the foyer, stopping at the sight of Caroline. Her face became full with anger in an instant.

"Was this some kind of joke!? Don't you know how much it hurts!?" Rebekah exclaimed with anger motioning to her brother. "Stefan is out of life because of your disgusting humor!"

"Bekah what's wrong what are they talking about?" Caroline asked Rebekah since the boys wouldn't answer.

"Don't act innocent!.." She yelled at Caroline. Elijah turned to his sister trying to calm her down.

"Rebekah call Stefan and meet us at the living room, and everything will be explained." Elijah said calmly. Rebekah did not answer, she just left in a rush to upstairs. Elijah then rotated to the others and he fixed his coat.

"Welcome back Caroline..." He gave her a smile. " Now to take care of some business." He said walking to the living room with everyone behind him.

* * *

Rebekah entered her room with furry. She startled Stefan and then he sat up trying to wonder what got her so fixed up.

"Bekah, what's wrong?" He finally asked.

"Get up because we have to go to the living room at this moment. It is important Stefan." She informed him removing the blankets from the bed.

"Ok, ok I'm up!" He expressed standing up. "Why do we 'have' to go to the living room!?" He asked putting a shirt on.

"You will find out soon." She flatly said while leaving the room. Stefan finished putting another pair of pants and then he rushed out to his destination.

Just as he was near the living room he heard a familiar voice, one that he thought he would never hear ever in his life. He slowly walked in the room and there he saw the person he had been missing for the past day, the person he thought that he would die of grief for.

"Stef!" She yelled out before dashing to hug him. At first he was shocked, he did not react at all. Then at the moment he noticed she was real, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again Care." He whispered in her ear. She then stood back and she stared at him.

"Why is everyone saying that!? I know I almost died but I'm..." She paused. " Wait..." She turned to look at Klaus. "Who else was there Klaus?" She asked him seriously.

"I was also there as well as Kol, Caroline." Elijah spoke. "We gave the news of your death." He added ashamed.

"No, Elijah..." Klaus said. "I gave this news to Bekah..."

"ok..." She stated putting her hands together. "Now that , that is clear and now that I know why everyone thought I was dead..." She added moving towards the middle. "...Its my time to explain why I'm not..." She took a breath. "...dead..."

"I'm going to enjoy this."Kol said picking up a cup of scotch.

"Thank you for that annoying comment Kol, now you may proceed Care." Rebekah said with a little frustration.

"Ok, so this is what happened.." She looked at everyone and then she began to speak. " When Tyler had me kidnapped.."

"It was Tyler!?" Stefan, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah yelled simultaneously.

"Yes it was him..." She responded quietly. " ...Well at the last minute he felt regret for making one of his unsired hybrid friends to bite me and he wanted to take it all back. He called Bonnie to come and help, but since Bonnie was not Klaus..." She took a quick glance at Klaus. " I could not be fully healed..."

"Then what happened ,we saw you dead?" Kol interrupted her.

"Be patient little brother." Klaus said. "You may continue." He told her while nodding.

"And... Bonnie made some herbs out of expression which could only heal me a little..."

"She used expression on you!?" Stefan asked concerned. She nodded and then she kept with her story.

"Those herbs would make me look as if I was dead, which meant that they were working. I assume that between that period of time Klaus, Elijah and Kol came and found me like that. Later Tyler came for me once I was waking up, but he looked like he was in hurry, I don't know I can't remember that correctly..." She shook her head. " But then I woke up at Bonnie's house trying to convince Klaus to come back but he wouldn't listen." She said looking at him.

"Sorry love, I did not know of your existence then, I thought she was playing games with me." He uttered in defense.

"Yes, I know I heard everything..." She told him and then she looked at everyone else. " Then I called him, and at that moment he came to my rescue..." She smiled to his direction. She was so lucky and unlucky for having him in her life. "...he healed me and then we came here... and now here we are.." She finished. Everyone kept staring at her trying to process everything.

"I really don't care about anything else..." Stefan broke the tension and then he stood up from where he sat next to Rebekah. " I'm just happy you are ok Care, and alive." He expressed with so much relieve as he got closer to her to give her a tight hug. "I swear I'm never leaving your side." He stated playfully making her giggle.

"Yeah I think you are going to have to make some kind of agreement with Klaus." She told him and Klaus smirked at the thought of being with her every second of everyday.

"Sorry mate, but I beat you to her." Klaus told him as he stood up. Stefan smiled and then he backed away from Caroline.

"Fair enough, your the great original hybrid Klaus. I think she is better off with you." He informed him while putting an arm around Rebekah.

"Yeah, if they keep their hands off each other..." Kol suggested. Klaus gave him a death stare making him step back. " Be cool Nik, you don't want to start an argument in front of Caroline, now would you?" He asked.

"Then don't provoke me." He stated with his teeth clenched.

"Can you two just stop arguing and get along for Caroline's sake!" Rebekah exclaimed going towards Caroline. She gave her a hug thinking of how mean she was to her a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Care, for lashing out on you." She cried.

"Its ok Bekah, I understand, you were hurting thinking that I was dead. I would of reacted the same way." She responded with a smile. Rebekah stepped back and she smiled at her too.

"Awww, look at the best friends!" Kol teased. Rebekah and Caroline stared at him and then they bursted out laughing.

"Sorry for bursting you happy bubble, but someone has to inform Elena and Damon that Caroline's death was false." Elijah stated staring at the two blondes. Caroline dropped her gaze thinking of how she would break the news.

"Don't worry I'll tell her." Klaus interrupted her thoughts. "At least if she feels the need to kill someone, her only option would be Damon." He added with a slight of happiness. Caroline turned to him giving him a thankful smile.

"I will just be here...waiting for her..." Caroline said with a breath. She sat down and Rebekah joined her as well as Stefan.

"Don't worry Care, we are here there is nothing to worry about. Besides its Elena she will get over it just at the sight of you." Stefan reassured her. Klaus nodded and then he turned on his heel.

"I'll be back with Elena in some hours." Klaus exclaimed not at all enthusiastic.

"Well, I'm not letting you get depressed right now. Come one let's take a walk because I know there is something you are dying to say." Rebekah told her with a smirk. Caroline turned to her and she had her eyes wide open.

"How could you possibly know something happened?" She asked surprised.

"That is one of my special senses." She responded, grabbing her hand and picking her up. Stefan stood up and he followed them.

"Hey, I can know too. You know before you I was her trusty." He told them showing a little that it hurt him.

"Stefan, you will always be my trusty, come one I'll tell you both." She uttered and then Stefan went by her side.

"Tell us with details." Rebekah added and Caroline nodded with a smile planted on her face.

"Ok, so this is what happened..."

**A/N: Reviews Reviews Reviews are always loved! -Imagine it as if someone was singing it(; Next chapter will be the longest maybe the last one. But if it is the last one, then i promise it will be the loooong!**


	11. Chapter 11:Getting together

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Now how about that season finale? Man I don't think I can wait for the fall for season 5. I really do hope that Caroline starts out in the Originals with Klaus...**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but this week was a crazy week. I just had finals every freakin' day and I was really stressed. So, I'm really sorry, again.**

**Now back to the story...**

"Stop with the suspense Care, now tell us!" Rebekah whined. Caroline stopped walking and then she took a breath.

"Ok, so Bekah, do you remember what I told you about Klaus the day we killed Hayley?" Caroline asked facing her. Stefan gave a confused look, not knowing what she meant. Rebekah blanked out for a second and then she nodded.

"Yes, that you..."

"Yes that." Caroline interrupted moving her eyes to Stefan's direction, indicating for her to stop.

"Are you serious Care?" Stefan asked offended. "I'm right here, and besides I don't recall the day you haven't told me any secrets." He added.

"I know Stef, but right now the only person that knows about this is Rebekah. And I want to keep it that way for maybe just another day." She said with an apologetic expression.

"Fine, but one day." He responded, then he turned on his heel. " I'll leave you two to talk." He finished waving his hand goodbye.

Just when they noticed he was out of the hearing range ,Caroline began to speak.

"At midnight, right after Klaus had saved me...we kissed." Caroline told her. Rebekah kept staring at her, thinking that if that was it ,that she would definitely slap her. Thankfully she continued.

"But...it was not only the kiss..." She paused and she looked around to make sure no one was hearing.

"We almost..." She shook her eyebrows. "You know..." Rebekah's mouth moved to an 'o' shape processing the news.

"What!?" She finally said. "But why did you stop?" She then asked confused.

"Because Bonnie entered the room. And Klaus was literally on top of me, I don't even know how I got him off. We couldn't have sex in her room!" Caroline said shaking her head.

"I can just imagine the rage of my brother when he was cut off." Rebekah added letting out a small laugh.

"Yes, he even told Bonnie that she ruined the moment!" Caroline exclaimed annoyed.

"Are you serious?!" Rebekah asked surprised, still with a big smile.

"Yes! I was so embarrassed!" She responded putting her hands up to her forehead in frustration.

"Care, its ok. Bonnie understood right?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, yes, but still I felt so embarrassed..." She trailed off.

" Its fine Caroline, lets just be thankful that she only saw that and nothing more." She told her making her giggle.

"Thank god." Caroline added.

"So, now lets go inside and lets get a drink before Elena comes barging in and steals you from me." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded and then they rushed into the house.

* * *

Caroline heard the front door open with power. She quickly sensed three people rush inside.

"Care!" She heard the familiar voice. "Care!?" She heard her again. Caroline drank her full glass in one gulp and she waited as her friend approached the living room.

"Care..." She whispered. "Your alive!" Elena shouted before attacking her with a great hug.

"You really got us there, Barbie." Damon added as he entered the room. Caroline looked up and saw him standing there with a smirk planted on his face. She stepped back from Elena's embrace and she stared to his direction.

"Come here." She said with her arms wide open with a smile. Damon sighed and then he slowly walked to her.

"We are all glad you are alive and safe." He said before giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you Damon. I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me." She expressed while giggling.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it." He added with a smirk. Caroline playfully rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough." She responded and then she turned to see Klaus enter the living room as well. She gave him a smile, but was quickly interrupted by Elena.

"Care, I was devastated when I heard the news about your death..." Elena expressed. Caroline looked at her, she had a sad expression. "...and I have to confess... I was thinking of turning off my emotions again." She frowned looking to the ground. Caroline went to give her a hug.

"Elena.." She said concerned. "..when there is a tough situation, you can't just think of turning it off..."

"I know Care, but I had just lost my brother, and I thought I had lost you too! I couldn't take it, it was too much." Elena explained agitated.

"Elena, Elena, calm down, I know what you have been through , but still turning your emotions off is never the correct way." Caroline spoke walking to sit Elena down. Damon sat next to Elena putting his arm around her.

"Ok blondie, enough with the lectures. Lets all relax and celebrate that you are alive..." Damon expressed. "...I suggest that we all go to a bar and get ourselves drunk." He added with a smile.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Everyone turned to face the door where Kol was standing.

"Well, at least there is one original I want to kill less." Damon uttered.

"You guys can go, I really need to rest all day. I'm still regaining my strength." Caroline explained standing up.

"Is something wrong love?" Klaus asked taking his sight of his sketchbook and looking at Caroline.

"Its fine, I just feel a little weak." Caroline added putting her hand on her neck, rubbing it.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow." Damon stood up grabbing Elena's hand.

"Yes, its fine, go party for me." Caroline smiled. Elena nodded and then she stood up.

"Ok, bye Care." Elena finished before walking out with Damon. Kol went right behind them.

"I'll be back, maybe until tomorrow morning." Kol added leaving the room. Klaus then stood up and he went beside Caroline.

"Do you need some help sweetheart?" He asked putting his hand on her back making her quiver.

"Uh... no, no its fine." she stuttered nervous. Klaus got closer to her ear , she felt his breath on her neck.

"If you change your mine..." He whispered while turning her around to face him. "...you know where to find me, love." He smirked just inches from her lips. Caroline kept her gaze at his eyes, shifting to his lips and then slowly moving her eyes back up to meet his. She felt the nerves engulf her body, her knees felt weak at his intense staring. Suddenly, Stefan and Rebekah came in.

"Now I know how Bonnie felt..." Rebekah expressed while making a disgusted face. Caroline rapidly turned to face them, walking slowly towards them.

"Rebekah!.." She exclaimed with a whisper through her clenched teeth. Rebekah gave her an apologetic grin.

"And once again we are rudely interrupted..." Klaus announced throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I know I might not be an expert at this, but cutting me off at the moment surely isn't good for my health.." He explained, making everyone in the room feel uncomfortable.

"Not the information I needed..." Stefan uttered in disgust. He then turned to face Rebekah. "Come on lets go out, I just..." He glanced at Klaus and at Caroline before turning his gaze back at his girlfriend. "...no, I refuse to think about it." He finally finished shaking his head.

"Me neither..." Rebekah added and then they both left them alone...again. Right before Caroline could even attempt to leave, she felt his strong hands go around her waist, not letting her move.

"Caroline?" He whispered on her ear. "I know for a fact that you want this as much as I do..." He stated turning her once again to face him. "...don't fight it anymore." He ordered calm. Caroline stared into space thinking if she should give in or if she should just pull out of his strong arms and walk away. But she knew that she wanted him too, and badly, and she had finally made her decision. She put her hands on his face, cupping it, and she slowly moved closer to him. She kissed the end of his lips, barely touching them and then she stepped back with a wolfish smile.

Klaus wanted her now more than ever, but her signals were very confusing. She turned around, grabbing his hand, and then she leaded them to his bedroom.

Right after they closed the door Klaus grabbed Caroline and he pinned her against the wall beginning to kiss her neck. He then quickly found his way to her lips kissing her with passion. He knew that this would finally lead to something, and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it. Caroline's hands slowly went to the hem of his Henley shirt and she removed it in a second exposing his muscles and tattoos. She took sometime to analyze him, staring to every inch of his muscles, then glancing at his tattoo running her hand on it. Klaus followed her hand and then he did the same, kissing her from her lips to her brawl leaving wet traces.

Just as he got closer to her, she felt his erection hard against her. She smiled and then she pulled his head back up to kiss him. His tongue explored her mouth , wanting her more and more every second that passed. Her soft hands rubbed against his bare skin, trailing to his pants. She unzipped them, not taking them off, and she stuck her hand in feeling his arousal making him moan against her lips.

She could sense how much he had been waiting for this and how much she meant to him. She departed her lips from his, already missing his warmth.

"Bed..." She rapidly said before returning to his lips. He nodded under her embrace and he picked her up, while he walked them over to the bed. He laid her down trailing his hand from her neck and passing through her brawl. He began to kiss her stomach while getting on top of her and once again finding her lips.

Klaus stood up and he removed her brawl and then he went for her pants, getting rid of them with her panties also. He explored her whole body, admiring the beauty beneath him. Caroline quickly felt self conscious about her body, she felt that she wasn't good enough for him, as always with the other guys that had been in her life. He was a thousand year old hybrid and he must of hand sex with so many women that she couldn't compare her body with them.

She rapidly got hold of the blankets and she unsuccessfully tried covering her self when Klaus caught her hand. He stared at her with so much love and desire.

"Caroline, your perfect and beautiful, don't ever doubt that..." He told her making her feel better. She gave him a smile and then she grabbed his neck pulling him closer to her, giving him another kiss. She then turned him over so that she would be at the top.

"I sometimes like to take control..." Caroline expressed making Klaus smile. She commenced kissing his chest all the way down to his stomach while putting her hands on his pants. "These are in the way." She stated seductively, and then she removed his pants with his boxers. They were both fully naked caressing each other with so much heat. Klaus once again grabbed her pinning her down, taking charge again.

"You know I love to take control love..." He uttered before making his lips busy again. Caroline moaned in satisfaction, feeling his heated body against hers.

He traced his lips down to her neck again, and she brought her lips to his ear. "Klaus..." She whispered. "...I love you..." She finished almost embarrassed. Klaus brought his head up, staring into her eyes, wondering if it was a joke. She gave him a genuine smile and Klaus gave it back.

"I love you too Caroline..." He finally said moving a strand of her hair away from her face, giving him a better access to admire her beauty. He then slowly kissed her forehead, and then her cheeks, finding his way again to her lips. He never thought that someone would make him feel this way. For once, he felt loved and with light, something to live for, having a purpose.

* * *

Klaus laid in his bed next to Caroline. She was snuggled close to him, both fully naked under the sheets. She pulled her head up, placing her chin on his chest and looking up to him. She softly moved her finger back and forth on his chest, making him moan just slightly.

"Who would have thought that I would be here, this way, and because I wanted to..." Caroline expressed with a smile. "... I just never wanted to admit it to anyone, how I felt about you..."

"I must confess that I was not that sure about my feelings for you. I thought that they were just one of my whims..." He told her. "...but that day that I found out that you had been kidnapped..." He put his thumb on her cheek, rubbing it. "...I felt like the whole world was falling down, I thought I wouldn't survive this, but then I received hope from Elijah when we began to search for you..." He closed his eyes remembering the day he found her laying there dead. "...then we found you dead and on the floor and at that minute, I realized that you meant more to me than anyone in my life..." He kissed her on her temple.

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing. The all mighty original hybrid , was opening up and saying his true feelings. She took a breath and then she moved closer to give him a soft kiss on his chin.

"Well, I almost felt the same way when I found out about you with..." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "...well, you know who... and I you know I went all crazy, thinking that you had moved on when I had just realized that I was already over Tyler, and I was sure of my feelings for you." She smiled putting her head down again.

"You know love, hearing that fall from your lips, assures me that what you feel for me is real..." He added stroking her hair.

"and it is..." She responded. "I never want you to forget that, ok?" She uttered raising her head, giving him a kiss on his lips. Klaus could not understand how Caroline, a newborn vampire, made him feel like this, so weak and vulnerable but yet so strong and confident.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Klaus parted away from her lips to listen to who it might be. The steps were slow and calm, Klaus then knew who it was.

"I need to go greet my brother, love." He stated getting up and putting some pants on. Caroline quickly got up and she started to dress up.

"Ok, I have to go to my house anyways." She responded while she finished buckling her brawl together. Klaus stared at her getting lost in her beauty. She then turned around with the attempt to talk but she closed her mouth and she simply waved at him with a smile.

"Its rude to stare..." She said and Klaus shook his head with a smirk.

"Sorry, love. Your just too beautiful..." He expressed getting close to her. "Its hard to tear my sight away from you.."

"And that's why I was the distraction..." Caroline stated playfully. Klaus grabbed her with force making it seem as if he was mad.

"Now that you remind me of that..." He gave her a quick kiss. "...you owe me a lot..." He finished giving her another heated kiss. She stepped back and she took her shirt placing it on.

"And I wonder how I'm every going to repay you..." She stated seductively leaving Klaus the temptation of pinning her to the bed again ,for seconds.

"I'm sure you'll find the way." He told her while turning away and heading to the door. Caroline just chuckled and then she met him by the door fully dressed now.

"See you tomorrow then..." She told him giving him one last passionate kiss.

"Why leave when you can stay?" They both turned to face the stair way where Elijah was standing.

"Elijah.." Caroline stated embarrassed.

"Glad to see that you both did not waste time on catching up." He said, not letting the happiness hide. "Now, why is it that you have to leave?" He then asked.

"Oh, its because..." She paused, not exactly knowing why. Her mother was no longer there, and she had lost the keys to her house. How was she even suppose to get it? Maybe by breaking the window, she thought.

"If I can recall, haven't you lost your house keys?" Klaus asked making her become more nervous.

"Uh, yeah, I can just break a window or force the door open its no problem. I just need to take a nice bath and change my clothing." She explained taking a few steps.

"Alright, but if you feel uncomfortable being alone their at your home..." Elijah added, giving her a smile. "...then you are more then welcome to move in with us." Caroline turned to face him surprised.

"What?" She whispered confused. "You're asking me to move in?" Elijah nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm asking. Is there a problem with that?" He asked with a little of concern.

"No, I mean it was just a surprise." She explained still confused. She was not sure how to take this, Klaus had not said anything. Was he on board with this decision?

"Just think about it sweetheart. It will surely be lovely to wake up everyday to see your beautiful face." Klaus commented, making Caroline blush.

"Yes..." She responded. "I'll think about it...then tomorrow I will tell you if I'll move in, or if I'm going to stay at my home." She stated and then she smiled.

"Its ok Caroline, think as long as you want." Elijah added.

"Thank you both, for everything." She told them before moving towards the stairway and leaving the mansion.

* * *

Caroline finally entered her home through the back door. The first thing she did was go straight to her bedroom, get some clothes and go take a nice long bath. During that time, she began to think about Klaus and their hot afternoon together. She was now sure about her feelings for him, and all she wanted was to be near him everyday, which brought her to her decision of leaving her home and going off with Klaus. She really did want that, but she couldn't leave her home, she had been living there for her whole life. She had so much great memories there, but she also remembered the first reason why she had left Mystic Falls. She did not want to mourn her whole life and by living there, that was all she was going to do.

All of a sudden, she heard the front door of her house open slowly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She rapidly got up and she put on her bath robe, walking towards her bathroom door. She wondered who it might be, and how they got to open the door so easily. The footsteps became louder as they approached her room. She abruptly let out a shriek at the sight of Tyler standing in the middle of her room.

"Tyler!" She yelled with anger. She rushed with vampire speed towards him giving him a great slap. Then she pushed him to the wall, grabbing him by the neck.

"Caroline..." He whispered. "I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness..."

"You don't deserve anything!" She interrupted him. "I never thought you would ever do that to me!" Suddenly her voice became full with hurt and weakness. "You do know that you almost killed me!?" She then exclaimed aggravated again.

"Yes, Caroline! That's why I called Bonnie, to help you!" He shouted back, getting off of her embrace.

"Like that made everything better!" She snapped back. "I could only be healed with Klaus' blood! And only his! Not a spell or potion that Bonnie has, and still somehow you thought that was enough!?"

"I know that the only thing that could save you was Klaus' blood! I'm not stupid Care!" Tyler yelled annoyed.

"Well, you sure make it seem like it!" She stated making him get angry.

"Don't say things you will regret Care!" He told her getting closer.

"I don't regret nothing I have ever told you..." She paused and then she took a deep breath. "Except for ever saying 'I love you'!" She finished. Tyler took a step back, processing those words. He couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"You don't mean that. Your just hurt." He added trying to hide that what she had just said hurt him.

"But I do Tyler..." She stated with no emotion. "... everything I felt for you, just simply turned into hate.." Her lips pushed together as she finished her sentence. "Now, if you can please go..." She then noticed that her keys were in his hands. "...and give me back my keys.."

He glanced up meeting her eyes and then he knew that everything she said was true. She hated him and who could actually blame her. He had cheated on her, and then he had kidnapped her and made one of his last hybrid friends bite her, and all because she had killed the girl he had cheated with her on. If he could think straight, hate was too little for what he had done to her.

He turned and then he placed the keys on her bed side table and he left closing the door behind him. Caroline then took a deep breath and she got dressed up. She had finally made her decision, and she will be moving with the Michaelson's. It was the best thing to do and she would have a better chance of avoiding Tyler there then here and alone.

She dug into her purse and she grabbed her phone, dialing Klaus' number. It rang one time and then he answered.

"Something wrong love?" He asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later, but I just wanted to tell you that I made my decision and I accept Elijah's offer." She uttered.

"Tell me now..." She heard him say furious.

"Can you come right now?" She then asked nervous.

"I'll be right over." He hung up. Caroline put her phone back into her purse and then she took a seat on her bed.

Klaus did not waste anytime in coming over, just a minute after she had taken a seat she had heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said knowing that he could hear her. Within a few seconds Klaus was in her room.

"What happened?" He asked walking towards her and taking a seat.

"Klaus let me speak, then you can give your opinion..." She told him grabbing his hand. "Do you promise?"

"Caroline, you know how my promises go...first tell me then it depends." He responded and Caroline shook her head, not sure if she should tell him now.

"Come on, love. Tell me..." He said calm.

"Klaus, just..please let me talk." She uttered and he nodded. She took a breath and she met his eyes.

"Tyler..." Just as she said his name, his eyes became yellow with his veins popping out from under. "Klaus!?" She whined.

"Just proceed, before I rip his head off." He mumbled with anger.

"Ok...so, he came today and he wanted my forgiveness, but I didn't accept his apology. Then he became angry because of it, and then I told him stuff that I don't regret and then he left. That's it, no need to rip his head off." She told him quickly, shortening the story.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"Just that he was stupid, and that I hate him..." She responded making Klaus chuckle. She stared at him with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" She then asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just that I came to the conclusion that something else had happened, and it turned out the opposite.." He answered.

"Like what?..."

"Like, he used violence on you, or even tried to kiss you, something of that sort."

"No, if someone used violence it was me..." She said while shaking her head. "I just slapped him, and pinned him on the wall while setting my grip on his neck..." She added not letting him speak.

"Well, love. I always knew you had it in you..." He stated giving her a soft kiss.

"That only happens when I'm furious..." She corrected him giving his kiss back.

"You don't know how glad I am of hearing that." He expressed with a smirk. " Now we have got some packing to do..." He stated while standing up.

"Uh, can we do that tomorrow? I just want to sleep here tonight and then go tomorrow morning." She asked.

"That's fine..." He came closer and he kissed her. "Goodnight and sleep well."

"Klaus? I was wondering if you could stay with me tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure." He answered, taking his shoes off and going on the other side of the bed.

"Oh and no repeats of today's event..." She added, while she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Alright, I'll let this one slip just because I'm tired.." He said playfully. Caroline let out a laugh.

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight sweetheart." He responded giving her a kiss on her temple.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus arrived the mansion just after lunch. They both entered with her stuff; Klaus grabbing more. They went straight to his bedroom and they left her suitcases there and then they went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room including Elena and Damon.

"Hey Care." She heard Elena greet.

"Hello Blondie."Damon added.

"Hi to everyone." Caroline said, nudging Klaus on his stomach with her elbow indicating for him to greet as well.

"Hello." He simply said.

"Not wanting to intrude or anything, but what were you two doing together?" Damon asked.

Caroline looked at Klaus and then back to everyone. She took various breaths before she began to speak.

"I want to inform you all, well especially Elena, that Klaus and I are together now..." She explained taking Klaus' hand with hers.

"What!?" She heard Elena yell. "Caroline! May I have a word with you!?" she exclaimed making her anger noticeable. Caroline nodded and then they both headed out to the hallway.

"No we have to go to a place where vampires are not present." She stated moving outside. Caroline followed her all the way into the woods.

"Ok, Elena, I think we are far enough." She informed her while stopping, and Elena turned around.

"Care! You can't be with him!" She shouted furious. "Don't you remember everything he ever did to us!? All the people he had killed!? He killed my aunt Jenna, he used me as a human blood bag for his useless creation of Hybrids! He has only tortured us from the beginning!" Elena yelled non stop pacing back and forth. "He.."

"Elena! Enough!" Caroline shouted interrupting her. "Don't _you!_ Remember what Damon did!? Huh? Never thought about the past with him!?" She exclaimed. "Don't you remember that he used me as a human blood bag too! And he used me sexually! He is not that innocent on the killing chart!" She shook her head. "No!, he has killed Lexi, Stefan's best friend! He also snapped Jeremy's neck, not knowing he was wearing the Gilbert ring! He forced you to drink vampire blood the day of the sacrifice, which I perfectly remember you hating him for it! Do I really need to keep going!?" She expressed annoyed. Elena dropped her gaze.

"Care, its different! Damon loves me and..."

"And you don't think Klaus loves me!?" She interrupted her ,offended. "Klaus has shown me a different side of him, and to be honest, I have fallen for him whether you like it or not." Caroline bluntly said.

"Come on Caroline! Can't you see what he is doing to us! He is tearing us apart!" Elena cried out.

"No Elena! You are tearing us apart. I can barely accept Damon with you, but I'm still here after your humanity off melt down too! I'm not just going to stop being friends with you because of Damon, and I sure hope that you don't throw our friendship away because of my relationship with Klaus." Caroline finished and then she rushed out of there with her vampire speed. Elena stood there with a small amount of tears filling her eyes. She did not want to lose her best friend because that's all she had left, and even though she does not love the idea of her and Klaus, she will deal with it for Caroline.

* * *

"Caroline are you ok?" Klaus asked as she entered the mansion.

"Yes I'm fine I just need a drink." She answered walking into the living room and helping herself to a glass of Bourbon. She drank one glass in one gulp and she kept drinking another and then another.

"Whoa, slow down sweetheart. There is enough for you." Klaus said taking the Bourbon away.

"I just can't believe that Elena is mad at me for being with you, when she is with a much worse person!" Caroline blurted out. "She can't make me feel bad for loving you!" Klaus couldn't have enough of hearing those words fall form her lips.

"I love you too, and that is all that has to matter." Klaus uttered giving her a hug.

"Klaus..." She whispered. "...but I don't want to lose her."

"You won't, your friendship is too powerful that it will overcome this little disagreement." He assured her. She glanced up at him and she placed her lips on his, giving him a slight moment of pleasure.

"Thank you." She mumbled while smiling.

"My pleasure." He replied giving her another kiss.

"What a lovely couple." They heard Kol coming in. "Sure surprised you are together now. Never thought of Nik as a girlfriend type."

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus growled.

"Pretty simple my dear brother..." He sat down. "...I wish to be a part of this family and to have my own room here." He told him with a smirk.

"Um, no now go away." Klaus mumbled.

"Come on Nik, I promise I won't be trouble." He added. Caroline looked at Klaus giving him a look to accept the offer. Klaus groaned and then he nodded.

"Very well, you may have your room back, but..." Kol left before Klaus could even remind him of his promise, which he was sure he would not go through with.

"Just relax Klaus, even if he doesn't behave, at least you have your family here." She told him with some sadness. Klaus took a strand of her hair away from her face and he tucked it behind her ear.

"Don't think about the tragedies at the moment." He said with a smile. She nodded and then she grabbed his hand walking out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to think about the future and that you will always be in it." She added while entering his bedroom and kissing him.

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this story, hope you really enjoyed it. I will be writing another Klaroline fan fic soon, so stick around and wait for my new story to come out. Love you all and reviews about the story in overall and this chapter will be awesome!**

**Review review review!**


End file.
